Picking Up The Pieces
by AmbroseLover01
Summary: Ariana Waters is a WWE Diva who's only ever had eyes for one guy. But she could never have him and she'd made her peace with that. After coming back from a holiday she finds his life has been turned upside down by her best friend. Can she show him she's someone he can depend on? Can she show him she's good enough for him? Ambrose/OC
1. Confrontations

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my OC's.**

 **Hi everyone, I'm back with a new story! Right, time to get down to business. I really underestimated how busy uni would be this year therefore this story will be updated once a week. Those of you who have read my other story, I know you're disappointed since I'm like a regular updater but this is how its going to be for this story. This is a short story, not too long. Again, for those of you who have read my other story, I'm using the same OC's. So don't get mixed up. I like my characters and I'm using them in any story that I do. So yeah, I think that's about it! I hope you all like it!**

 **A massive thank you to Dan for keeping me sane. My laptop stopped working over the weekend and let's just say I thought I lost this story. But Dan, you were lovely enough to keep me calm and reassure me. Please check out his stories guys, he's an awesome writer!**

 **CHAPTER 1:**

Ariana walks around the venue, determination on her face with a strict mission in mind. She couldn't believe what she heard. She couldn't believe what she heard had happened whilst she was on holiday. She goes off for three weeks and so much crap goes down that she didn't even know about till she got that phone call. But right now, none of that mattered. The only thing that mattered was her hunting _**her**_ down and giving _**her**_ a good dressing down.

Ariana had been best friends with Iris for years. They started out as Divas together. Not knowing who to trust, they turned to each other and since then were nearly unbeatable tag team partners. No one had seen such good tag team partners in the Divas division, ever. No other Divas could compete in the stunts they pulled off together, or the synchronization they had between each other in the ring. The fact that they could always read each other's mind was a gift.

Eventually though, they got round the other Divas. They proved themselves to be great in ring workers and this got them accepted as one of the others. They still only fully trusted each other though. Never keeping secrets, never doing anything behind the other's back. It was the only way they could make sure they were successful without anyone trying to split them up even if they tried. Other Divas would do these sorts of things which is why Ariana and Iris were different.

Being Divas, they obviously got attention from guys. Whilst Iris did go on a few dates, Ariana never went out with anyone. None of the guys seemed to be able to challenge her. No one seemed to catch her eye. Sure they were hot, but they were all the same. Iris never had a serious relationship with any of them, apparently waiting for Mister Right. Then one day, _**they**_ came into the picture. The SHIELD. Three guys who were simply great at what they do. The Powerhouse, The Architect and The Lunatic Fringe.

All the Divas went crazy after them but Ariana and Iris just got on with their lives as usual. Iris would gush over them to Ariana who just would simply roll her eyes and listen to her best friend's incessant babbling. Despite rolling her eyes and just ignoring the SHIELD most of the time, there was one member in particular who caught her eye. He was different to everyone else. He could care less about the Divas or anyone else, the only thing that mattered to him was being able to go into that ring and putting on a great show. It's what first attracted Ariana to him in the first place. He was sort of like her in that aspect.

Time went on and she was growing impressed with his in ring ability, his ruthless aggression and his complete lack of care for his safety. He was dangerous and Ariana liked this about him. Then came that day, when he finally walked up to her. Her heart was beating ferociously in her chest and she wouldn't look directly at him. His blue eyes were pure electric, sending fire down her spine without even knowing it. When he got to her, he complimented her. But when she looked up, she saw he was talking to Iris who was at her side.

Ariana's heart fell and she tried not to look affected by him being there, or so very obviously hitting on her best friend. She never hid anything from Iris, but this was one thing she did. It was a harmless crush, one that she was awoken from as soon as he asked out her best friend. From then onwards, Iris started to date him. Ariana thought it would be a few dates and she'd get bored of him, but that didn't happen. Instead, Iris seemed to be getting serious with him and him her. Pretty soon, Ariana found him in her company a lot more but she came off as indifferent. She wouldn't talk much and just kept to herself.

From that point on, Ariana vowed never to think like that again of the blue eyed man who had captured her attention from the very moment he walked into the ring as if he owned it. Due to their friends dating, Ariana found she was in the company of the SHIELD a lot more. They would see each other in between their matches, stay in hotel rooms from across each other, and go out to clubs or for dinner together. Ariana mainly always made conversation with Roman, he was the easiest to talk to.

She never bothered to talk the blue eyed man, in fear that he would be able to see through her facade and detect the feelings she tried to desperately to bury deep within herself. Plus, it always felt wrong when the thought of her best friend came to mind. She felt uncontrollable around him and knew that was dangerous, because once she finally decided to give in there was no going back. Iris did ask her if she liked him but Ariana would always reply with, 'He's alright'. She assured her best friend she didn't hate him because sometimes it did seem like that. But it was the only way she could make sure no one knew how she really felt about him.

Ariana loved Iris like a sister and knew their relationship would suffer a huge blow if this came to light. But overtime, it didn't seem to matter anymore. He was a guy who never really cared what others thought of him and she knew he wouldn't lose sleep over it. But apparently, it wasn't herself that Ariana needed to worry about. It was the girl who claimed to have serious feelings for him. The girl who said she loved him and would do anything for him.

"Where is she?" Ariana asks a crew member who looks beyond scared of her. No one knew how Ariana would handle the news, they all thought she would support her best friend but right now, things looked the opposite to everyone. No one could exactly judge what Ariana would do, they all knew she would never support something like this but there was also the fact that Iris was her best friend so that made things hazy. When the crew member doesn't answer, Ariana grabs him by the collars and says, "I'm only asking once".

"She's in catering!" answers the crew member and then quickly runs away. Ariana takes a deep breath and turns around, walking as fast as her feet would take her. Ariana had sacrificed a lot for Iris and Iris pulled something like this, completely blindsiding Ariana. And that made her mad. Madder than she had ever been. Ariana opens the doors to catering with a bang, most of the superstars being present there for their break, all who looked up at her as soon as she opened the doors. Ariana looks around and doesn't spot him there, she shakes her head because it wasn't supposed to happen like this.

Ariana's eyes then land on her so called best friend. Her best friend, looking all loved up with the guy who she left _**him**_ for. The guy who doesn't even compare to the blue eyed god she'd dreamed about on many an occasion. Ariana loudly stomps over to their table, they didn't even realize she entered the room, too lost in their own world.

Most superstars watch, wondering what else could happen that hadn't already. They'd all been witnessing the fall out for two and a half weeks and this was the final part, the incomplete part that would complete the fallout of what this couple had done. Once Ariana gets to the table she uses brute force to send the chair in front of her flying to the side and bangs both her hands onto the table. This makes the couple jump as they come face to face with a very angry Diva.

"A-Ariana?" asks Iris, not expecting to see her best friend so soon. She knew Ariana would be off for three weeks but they all thought she'd be back tomorrow.

"What the fuck have you done?" asks Ariana, looking directly into the eyes of her best friend, seeing fear set in. Ariana was nice, pleasant to be around if she liked you. But, if you got on her bad side you'd see her dark side. You'd feel her wrath and the anger, the inexplicable anger was a force not to be messed with.

"Ariana, I can explain," starts Iris, frightened of what her best friend would do to her. She thought she'd get the chance to explain to her best friend what happened but right now, she couldn't even do that properly. Ariana's anger would always get the best of her, it seemed to be doing the same this time around too.

"Explain what you cheating bitch?!" asks Ariana, a surprise gasp making its way out of Iris's mouth. She knew Ariana would be a little mad, but not like this.

"I know you're angry Ariana, but let Iris explain at least," Seth intervenes between the two. Ariana puts her hand up in his direction, looking at him for the first time since she arrived.

"I don't appreciate backstabbing son's of bitches interrupting a private conversation," says Ariana through clenched teeth. She looks back at Iris angrily, not being able to believe her best friend did something so vile.

"Ari, please," says Iris, trying to hold in her emotions. Her best friend was looking at her as if she was a stranger and it's not something she could take right now. "Just hear me out," she pleads.

"Hear what out exactly?" questions Ariana, not caring that she was loud enough for everyone to hear. "How while the rest of us were living a normal life you thought it'd be fun to wreck his life?" she asks, shaking her head. "How could you do this to him?" she then asks

"We never intended to hurt him," says Iris but Ariana laughs bitterly.

"Oh really? Are you such a dumb bitch that you thought he would be ecstatic that his best friend and girlfriend were fucking each other's brains out behind his back?!" Ariana shouts angrily.

"I know you're upset Ariana but you don't need to talk to her like that," says Seth, getting up and looking at Ariana angrily. He loves Iris and he wasn't going to sit here and listen to her being insulted like this by Ariana.

"Or what?" asks Ariana, standing up straight and putting her hands on her hips. "Are you going to stab me in the back too? I dare you to fucker!" she says, looking him right in the eyes.

"Out of all people, I thought you'd understand Ari," says Iris, getting up too. "I thought you'd know the importance of the love I feel for Seth," she says as Ariana chuckles bitterly.

"What kind of fucked up love is this?!" asks Ariana. "How can you justify any of this by saying it's love? If you even knew what love was then you wouldn't have strung him along like you did!" she shouts, her chest heaving up and down. "Oh and just so you know, people I consider friends or family call me Ari, from now on you're neither," she says, shaking her head. "I hope you two rot in hell!" she then says, turning around to leave.

"Ariana, wait," says Iris, not caring that everyone was watching this spectacle. Ariana stops and slowly turns around, Iris doesn't want to lose her best friend. If there's no one she can trust, the one person she can always count on is Ariana. She doesn't want to lose her. "Please just think about this, we've been friends for a long time," she says, Seth standing not too far behind her.

"Yeah and I never pegged you for a self centered backstabbing whore!" shouts Ariana, hearing gasps from all around the room. The tension in the air was thick as everyone awaited Iris's response.

"Ok, that's enough," says Seth, putting an arm around Iris who shrugs it off and walks closer to Ariana.

"Alright, maybe I was selfish but I couldn't stay with him when I didn't love him!" shouts Iris. "He's a good guy but he doesn't make me feel the way Seth does. You'd understand too but you've never been in a proper relationship to know anything about it!" she says, pointing at her friend as this time Ariana looks on in shock, her anger levels only rising. "You don't know what it feels like to be loved by someone like Seth loves me. That's why you don't understand".

"Don't you dare say another word," Ariana warns her through clenched teeth, knowing she won't be able to control her anger if Iris jabbed one more comment in her direction.

"Why? Have I struck a nerve?" asks Iris, unwilling to come out of this as the bad guy. "You're here lecturing me about love when you can't, no one's ever loved you so what would you know about it?!" she says and that does it because Ariana jumps on top of Iris, both of them landing on the floor. She keeps a good hold on Iris's hair as Iris screams for her to let go. But Ariana only sees red and Seth ends up holding her and getting her to back off.

"Get the fuck off of me!" shouts Ariana, stepping on Seth's foot and then turning around, delivering an ear deafening slap to his face. She then turns around and goes back to Iris only to be pulled off by another person, she knows it's someone else because Seth grabs like a girl! "Get off of me! You like pretending to be the self righteous cow don't you Iris? Then you say shit like that and show your true colors! After the shit you pulled, neither of you will ever be happy!" he rants as she's being dragged away. She watches Seth kneel where Iris is. "I hope you rot and burn in hell and you won't ever be happy by destroying someone else's happiness!" This is the last thing that leaves her mouth as he person who's got a hold of her drags her outside the door. She continues to struggle and get out of the grip, once they're down the hallway he lets her go.

Ariana moves away from him and turns around to see none other than him standing there. The blue eyed guy who'd been wronged in this whole story. The guy who for some reason pulled her off of Iris. Dean Ambrose. He was the one that pulled her out of catering and he's the one that's looking at her with an unhappy look on his face.

* * *

 **Reviews would be great! : )**


	2. Decisions

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my OC's.**

 **Here's the second chapter guys! Oh by the way, this story will be updated every weekend! I know i'm using a different writing technique for this story compared to my last one but I hope you all still like it! : )**

 **caz21: Thank you! : )**

 **A Wrestling God: Your most welcome! I think you got a little confused, this isn't a follow on from the other story. But yeah, I definitely set the scene properly for whatever went on before that I haven't written about.  
Oh of course, could you have it any other way? Yep, I totally agree with you there. Well if the heart wants to scream and cause a scene then who can stop it right? ; )  
Thanks for the review! : )**

 **Beatriz: Thank you! I'm glad you do! : )**

 **Becky: Thanks love! I hope I can live up to your expectations. You're gonna have to get the first story out of your head to read this one. Like completely cut it off otherwise you're not gonna be happy with what I have planned. It's gonna be hard, I know but try : )**

 **dutchangel1979: Hello and thank you! I try updating as fast as I can! : )**

 **Ayesha: Hey girly, it's been a while! No you don't. I like using the same characters because the story may be different but the people remain the same. Plus I'm comfortable with using those characters because I've already built up on them ya know? You got school, I have uni, it's a busy life! You can't complain then if you really want another update before the time is due cause you've just given me your permission! : )**

 **klainegleeghdaysfan23: Thanks, I'm glad you do! : )**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2:**

"What the fuck do you think you were doing?" Dean asks Ariana as she stands there looking at the floor. Even now she was afraid that he'd be able to see the truth in her eyes. She was pissed off at Iris but what fuelled it was her feelings for Dean. That made the fire turn into an inferno. "What happened? You were all riled up in there and now you've got nothing to say?!" he asks her.

"I've got nothing to say to you," says Ariana, feeling like it was her who wronged Dean. But she knows that blame rests solely on Iris and Seth. Dean didn't understand what was wrong with Ariana, he thought she would be happy that her best friend was finally with someone Ariana would approve of.

"Oh really?" asks Dean and she finally looks up at him, seeing him cross his arms over his chest. "I think you owe me an explanation at least as to why you attacked Iris in the middle of that room?" he then says but she avoids his gaze. Like as if she's in trouble with the headmaster.

"She deserved it," answers Ariana, shrugging her shoulders, her reply shocking Dean but he doesn't let it show. "The bitch needs to know that she can't say what she wants without consequences," she then says, Iris's words hurting her. For someone who claimed to be her friend, she acted completely vile just then. Ariana struggled with relationships and Iris's comments cut her deep. She never thought Iris would use that same point against her. Ever.

"She's your best friend," states Dean, very surprised at Ariana's behavior towards Iris. "Besides, I know you really like Seth," he then says, testing the waters to see what her reaction would be. Ariana was always an enigma to Dean and he wondered if she'd prove that again today.

"Ex best friend," Ariana corrects Dean. She'll never be able to forgive Iris, especially since Iris knows what happened with Ariana years ago. To her, Iris was no better than those she came across in life in her past. "And I like you much more than that untrusting backstabbing son of a bitch," she says, before brushing past Dean and leaving from there. She didn't feel like being in anybody's presence right now. And the way Dean was looking at her, it made her feel like she'd done something wrong. _I guess I could have not made a scene_ , she thinks to herself.

Dean watches Ariana walk away, she truly was an enigma. He could never figure her out, he was so sure she'd be happy to know that Seth was with Iris. But she was more furious if anything. Ever since he'd been in a relationship with Iris, Ariana couldn't care less. He always got the feeling she was avoiding him on purpose because she disliked him for her friend. That she didn't approve of him. But what he just witnessed said something entirely different. He goes back to the SHIELD locker room and sees Roman sitting in there.

"What happened? Is everything ok?" asks Roman, getting up and looking at Dean. As soon as he heard about Ariana and Iris's showdown, he quickly got Dean and sent him down there, just in case. He would have gone there too but his daughter rang him and he couldn't just hang up on her.

"Yeah," says Dean, sitting down and picking up the tape to put on his wrists. The show would be starting in a few minutes and since they were first on, he had to be ready. "Although I never expected to go in there and find Ariana attacking Iris," he comments and then proceeds to explain to Roman exactly what happened.

"Wow, Iris must have really ticked Ariana off," says Roman, sitting down and thinking about it.

"What surprises me is that she seems to be on…my side," Dean reveals his confusion to Roman.

"Why is that surprising?" asks Roman. "Look, I know you've always thought she doesn't like you but that's not true. We've talked about you a few times and she's always complimenting your in ring ability," he then explains to his clueless best friend.

"You're joking right?" asks Dean, looking at Roman who chuckles.

"No, she's actually a big fan of the lunatic fringe," says Roman wondering how this can be news to Dean. "Out of us three, you're definitely her favorite. She even has one of your shirts too," he then says, shocking Dean much more.

"Now you're messing with me," says Dean, not believing it for one second.

"It's true," says Roman. "I saw it in her bedroom once but she promised me not to tell anyone," he then says, having thought nothing of it. But after hearing what Ariana did today, Roman was sure that she harbored secret feelings for his best friend. Dean doesn't know what to think of Ariana, everything he thought he knew was being proved wrong. The girl who never gave him a second glance was defending him against the best friend she had known for years. It was safe to say he's impressed.

"Guys, we're ready for you," says a crew member, popping his head through the door. Roman nods his head and gets up as does Dean.

"No matter what happens, I always got your back," Roman says to Dean. He bumps his fist with Dean's and they leave. Ready to put on the façade that everything was going great for the SHIELD. Although, in actuality, things couldn't be more wrong.

"Hey Dean," Seth calls when they get into the gorilla, their promo being over and done with.

"What?" asks Dean in annoyance. He told Seth to stay the fuck away from him unless it was work related. He wasn't prepared to lose his career over a friend who couldn't keep his dick in his pants and a chick who couldn't keep her legs closed. The only reason he was still working with Seth was because it took him a long time to get to where he is. He didn't want to risk losing that. No matter what. But Seth's attitude really pissed him off. He'd act like nothing wrong happened. Like they could still be best friends after all the shit he pulled. But Dean knows that can never happen. Seth changed everything.

"I just wanted to say thanks," says Seth as Dean looks at him, this being the first time he looked at him properly today. He tries to hide the amusement he felt when he could make out Ariana's handprint on Seth's face. "For getting Ariana away from Iris," he says. Seth knows its wrong to talk about Iris in front of Dean but he feels he has to thank him. He feels Dean will add another complaint to the list if he doesn't and he can't afford to do that. Not when he's trying to repair his friendship with Dean.

"I didn't do it for either of you," says Dean, making it clear to Seth. "I did it because I didn't want her to get jailed for murder," he says and then walks off, hitting Seth roughly on the shoulder. Even though that wasn't entirely true, it's the only reason he could give Seth. Besides it being the right thing to do. He wasn't going to go at first because he wants nothing to do with it. But Roman gave him the it's-the-right-thing look. Without saying a word to Roman he leaves the building and goes outside. Lighting up a cigarette and thinking about how fucked up his life has now gotten. One girl. All it took was one girl for his friendship to fall apart with Seth. He wonders what it would take for that to happen with Roman as well. Would it be another girl? Without even looking up he can feel her presence. He continues to have his smoke and from the corner of his eyes, sees her leaning against the wall. He can practically feel the anger radiating off of her as she mutters to herself.

"What's got your panties in a twist?" asks Dean. He couldn't stand there and not ask, clearly something happened to piss her off. And for some reason, he just had to ask.

"I have to work with that cheating bitch!" exclaims Ariana and Dean tries not to laugh at how childish she sounds. "Apparently, Brie has hurt her shoulder too much when they were practicing so its going to be me and Iris against Summer and Layla," she explains. The last thing she expected was to work but Stephanie said since she was here they might as well. She doesn't even know if she can still work with Iris after all this. Now she thinks it may have been better if she waited till tomorrow when she was supposed to be back at work.

"Yeah well trust me, you don't want to let them get to you in the ring," says Dean as Ariana wonders to herself how he can continue working with Seth. In ring, it didn't even seem like Dean hated the pants off of Seth. Despite the fact that the cheating had been worked into the storyline. She'd even seen a whole segment they did where Seth apologized and Dean told him he could have her and left. Nothing else had been said about it. It was the only thing to do to explain Dean's slightly cold behavior compared to his usual self.

"Still doesn't stop me from wanting to pummel her," says Ariana, Dean still not being able to get used to just how against Iris, Ariana seems to be. She then looks at Dean and can't help but smile, the way he would inhale the cigarette with those lips and then blow out the smoke. "I'm sorry," she says, feeling like she has to apologize on Iris's behalf.

Dean hears Ariana's apology and turns his head to look at her but finds she's disappeared. He wonders what she meant by that apology. But he also knows there's no point letting it play on his mind. That girl was never going to be straightforward and he'd already learnt to live with it. He throws his cigarette on the floor and uses his foot to press it into the ground, going back inside.

Ariana stands at the gorilla, noticing Iris is already there. She just ignores her though and makes sure her leather gloves are on properly for their match. Iris doesn't bother trying to talk to Ariana, she knows it's the equivalent of hitting her head against a brick wall. Both the girls are given the go and they make their way out, the tension between them evident as they don't come out like their usual selves. Normally they come out, smiles on their faces and joined at the hip. Today though, they're as far apart from each other as possible.

"And here we have Ariana and Iris," says Cole on commentary. "Ariana has been out due to injury for a couple of weeks and has only just been given the go to remake her appearance. Summer and Layla used this opportunity to attack Iris at various times, relaying that they're the best team in the Divas division," he explains, it being replayed what happened to Iris.

"But we can't expect there not to be animosity between the two," says Lawler as both girls get in the ring. "Iris, who was with Dean, is now with Seth. The SHIELD have managed to keep it together but we all know that Ariana often hangs out with the SHIELD backstage. So there's this immense pressure on their friendship," he explains the situation. "And what are you meant to do when you find out your best friend is isn't who you thought she is," he further explains.

"Ariana and Layla starting off the match," announces Cole. "And can you see the looks Ariana is throwing in the direction of Iris, as if she's goading her," he comments.

"I don't blame her, her best friend has made the situation awkward for her," comments Lawler.

"I don't get why everyone is painting a negative picture of Iris, she and Seth fell in love," says JBL, Ariana hitting Layla with a vicious clothesline. "It happens all the time," he says.

"She could have at least had the decency to break up with Dean first," Lawler then comments. "What kind of a person goes behind her boyfriend's back, weeks on end, with his own best friend?" he questions. Ariana bounces Layla off the ropes and boots her in the face. Summer then gets into the ring and, knocking Ariana from behind causing Iris to get involved and send Summer over the ropes.

"Ariana? You ok?" asks Iris, genuinely worried for her best friend as the ref tries to get her to get back out the ring.

"Don't act like you care because you don't," says Ariana, keeping a hand behind on her head as she gets up slowly. "Just get out of ring and stand to the side like a little bitch as always," she comments. Something Iris finds a little uncalled for. But she knows this is what she would get from Ariana, she could never control her emotions.

"Get over it Ariana!" says Iris in annoyance with a loud sigh as she goes back to standing in the corner on the apron. She feels Ariana is making this more difficult than it need be. Layla then grabs Ariana by the hair and throws her across the ring. Ariana gets up and receives a boot to the face. But she manages to get up again and Layla takes her to the corner, keeping a boot on Ariana's neck and applying pressure to it. The ref pulls her off as Ariana coughs, moving out the way when Layla comes back for her. She crawls to the corner where Iris is, catching her breath when Iris tags herself in.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" asks Ariana, knowing she has enough energy to actually go after Layla. She hadn't even given Iris the looks she usually does when she's had enough.

"Saving this match," says Iris, getting into the ring as Ariana is forced out by the ref. Iris goes after Layla and hits her with a drop kick, sending her flying back, resulting in Summer tagging herself in. Summer immediately pounces on Iris and starts attacking her, hitting her head repeatedly on the floor. She then gets up and shows off a little, causing Ariana to roll her eyes. She gets Iris to sit up and pulls back her arms, keeping one foot firmly planted on Iris's back who screams in pain. Somehow, Iris manages to free the hold Summer has on her as Ariana shakes her head because Summer manages to kick Iris in the gut.

"Saving this match my ass," Ariana mutters to herself. It's then she realizes that this isn't going to work, neither of them can continue being together as a team because the trust has gone. This match is a disaster and everyone watching it knows it. Ariana doesn't trust Iris for one second and it's like this one event has changed their instincts towards one another. Ariana has no idea what Iris is doing in the ring and they aren't doing frequent tags as per usual. Iris and Summer end up hitting each other with an arm as they both bounce off the ropes. Iris crawls over to Ariana, putting her hand up for the tag.

"What is she doing?" asks Lawler, as Ariana just looks at Iris's hand but doesn't touch it. If there ever was a time to make an impression, it would be now. She can't work with Iris like this, she simply can't.

"Iris needs this tag but it looks as though Ariana is having to think about it," says Lawler.

"Ariana," says Iris but Ariana looks to the floor and then jumps off the apron. She runs a hand through her hair as she makes her way up the ramp, not prepared to save Iris from a fate she wants to bestow on her. Layla tags in Summer as Ariana turns around and walks backwards up the ramp, stopping midway. Summer knows this isn't what's supposed to happen but like any good worker, she decides to carry on with the show and improvise.

"Hey Iris," starts Ariana, speaking into a microphone she picked jp. "What you're experiencing right now, that's called betrayal. That's what you've made us feel and now it's your turn. Enjoy destroying her girls," she says, knowing there's no turning back from this now. Summer then lands her signature move and gets the pin for her and Layla to win. Ariana smirks, she knows she's going to get a lot of shit when she crosses those curtains but she turns around to leave. Ready to face the music. She wasn't letting her career be affected, Dean warned her about that and its not what she was doing. She's building her career herself. Taking it to a new point where she won't need someone like Iris holding her back.

* * *

 **Reviews would be lovely everyone! :)**


	3. Split

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my OC's.**

 **Here's the next one guys! A massive thank you to the people who have favorited and followed this story! And to those reviewing it! Thanks!**

 **audrey. .58: Thanks! I know, I wanted it to be different from the last one! : )**

 **Becky: Aw, thank you! Yes well people can't help how they feel can they? Seth and Iris fell in love which they couldn't help and Ariana likes Dean which she can't help. Some people are calculating when it comes to anger but Ariana isn't, I want her to be just like Dean in that aspect. Thanks once again!**

 **A Wrestling God: Thanks! I wanted it to be short but at the same time I was kind of worried it wouldn't be described well. But that's definitely a confidence booster Dan! It'll make things a lot easier for another story of mine.  
Yeah so basically everything out in the ring is scripted and staged of course. The match was supposed to end with Ariana and Iris obviously winning but Ariana's emotions got the best of her and she ended up breaking kayfabe. Which isn't good for her when he bosses find out. Ok, well here's your shit storm Dan, lol!  
I know! I thought, hell why not give him that role! He plays it really well too! I have something interesting lined up for later which I'm sure you'll like then : )**

 **Eliska: Hello and thank you! : )**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3:**

"What the fuck was that?" she hears Seth shout at her immediately as soon as she crosses the curtains through the back, the SHIELD were on next and no doubt watched everything that happened. But Ariana didn't feel bad about it, not one bit.

"Comeuppance," answers Ariana, walking away from him but stops when she sees Hunter and Stephanie, arms crossed over their chests and not looking too happy. _Oh shit, I forgot about them_ , Ariana thinks to herself.

"Iris!" she then hears and turns around to see Seth cradling Iris who's holding onto her neck. "You ok?" he asks, as Ariana rolls her eyes. _They have no shame, Dean is right there!_ she thinks to herself. If she was in Dean's place right now then neither of them would be standing.

"And the SHIELD is a go!" says a crew member but Seth shakes his head. _Of course he'd do that_ , Ariana thinks to herself.

"I'm not leaving her like this," says Seth as Dean and Roman have no problem doing that, ready to make their way out to the ring. Dean can't help but smile as he replays in his head what Ariana did. He never thought in a million years that Ariana would pull a stunt like that but she did. He can't say he's not impressed.

"Seth, go," speaks up Stephanie. "I'll get Nikki to come over and look after her," she then says, going over to Iris and convincing Seth to let her go. Ariana uses this opportunity to try and sneak past everyone, maybe if she left now she wouldn't have to hear anything today. She didn't think of the consequences before, they could fire her for this. With that in mind she tries to scoot away.

"Not so fast," says Hunter and Ariana closes her eyes for a second. With a sigh she turns around and he says, "I am sick of everybody bringing their personal problems into the ring. You messed up Ariana and I want you and Iris in my office at the end of the show," he lets it be known clearly. Ariana nods her head and leaves from there. She hoped she didn't get fired but if she has to continue to working with Iris then she'll quit, they can't force her to do anything she doesn't want to do. Stephanie tells one of the crew members to take Iris to Nikki, the Authority had to make an appearance so she couldn't stay with Iris herself.

Ariana walks backstage, everyone giving her looks. No doubt she'd been the gossip on everyone's lips after she attacked Iris in catering and then left her to fend for herself in the ring moments ago. But she didn't regret any of it and she'd be damned if anyone tried to make her think otherwise. She heads towards the Divas locker room, her stuff being there when she got changed earlier. She goes into the locker room and the chatter stops, everyone giving her looks. Ignoring them all she goes over to where her stuff is and starts packing her bags.

"Seriously? You're going to act like nothing happened after what you just did?" asks Nikki, getting up from tending to Iris and standing behind Ariana.

"What exactly did I do that I can't act like this?" questions Ariana, turning around and placing her hands on her hips.

"Ariana, you left your best friend to suffer at the hands of Layla and Summer with no directions or spots or any bit of warning!" exclaims Nikki, pointing to the duo in question, being the only one brave enough to call her out on it, god knows no one else would.

"Best friend?" questions Ariana. "A best friend wouldn't have said or done what she did or said," she says, angry that everyone was taking Iris's side.

"She cheated on Dean, not you so why are you making it so personal?!" shouts Nikki. "When you're in that ring, the person in there with you trusts you to be there for them. They trust that you have their back and you play everything out in the right way but you broke all those rules!"she says which makes Ariana feel a little guilty. That part was true, someone's health depended on her and she…walked away. She didn't regret it but she should have been more sensible about the whole thing, she shouldn't have let her anger get the best of her. Which it had done in this case.

"Iris knows how I feel about cheating and if she thought for a second that I would pick her side in this fucked up of a mess she has made then she knows hell would have to freeze over before that happens," says Ariana. "Yeah, she's been my best friend for years. But right now? She's my ex best friend who is a cheating, lying whore who separated two brothers because she couldn't keep her legs closed!" she shouts, shocking everyone to their core. She then grabs her stuff and leaves from there, deciding to spend the rest of her time in her car till the show is over after which she'll have to face the music.

* * *

"Guys, please meet us in the meeting room in about ten minutes," says Hunter after all the members of the SHIELD pass the curtains. He walks off with his wife, keeping an arm around her.

"You think they'll be happy about this?" Stephanie asks her husband, they were about to drop a bombshell on the SHIELD. Given the circumstances it would probably be best that they did this before someone else pulls a stunt like the one Ariana had done today.

"I don't know," says Hunter, speaking honestly as he thinks about it very carefully. "A few weeks ago, the answer would be no but now, there is a possibility that this is the solution they're seeking," he explains to her. **_The SHIELD may just be ready for this_** , he thinks to himself.

"What about Ariana and Iris?" asks Stephanie keeping her eyes on her husband. They never expected Ariana to do what she did but at the same time they need to keep her controlled.

"Well she's showed us up in front of the entire world," comments Hunter unhappily. He always thought she showed a lot of promise but today he found her acting childishly. "But now we are going to have to deal with it. I've talked to creative and they have something, it's different from what they originally thought but they've tweaked the story," he then explains.

"You called them as soon as it happened, didn't you?" asks Stephanie with a smile, knowing just what her husband is like.

"Maybe," says Hunter with a small smile. Stephanie leans in and pecks his lips. She loved how her husband was always prepared for anything untoward that would happen. Now they just had to deal with a load of stubborn people and show them that they cannot run around doing whatever they want. Hunter and Stephanie are the bosses and it was about time all the people in question remembered that.

* * *

"What do you think they want?" asks Roman, directing his question at Dean as they walk towards the meeting room, Seth trailing behind them. Roman had tried to remain impartial on the whole situation but he couldn't. If Seth and Iris thought their feelings towards each other were justified then they would have come clean to Dean as soon as they realized it. Instead they had an affair behind Dean's back and he disliked them for it. He saw both guys as his brothers but right now he was siding with Dean. His brother needed him to.

"I dunno man," says Dean, shrugging his shoulders. "It's not like I haven't been professional," he then comments. He'd continued working with Seth even though he'd rather rip Seth's face off. But he chose not to ruin his career, because after everything that's the one thing he's always had. He is at the top of his game and refuses let anybody ruin it. Not when he's finally made a name for himself.

"Iris!" they hear Seth say just as they're about to go in. They see her walk up to him and she hugs him instantly, Dean rolls his eyes and knocks on the door. They're told to come in and see Stephanie and Hunter sitting at the top end of the table. Dean and Roman take a seat on one side and Iris and Seth take a seat on the other side.

"Where is Ariana?" questions Stephanie, looking at Iris who shrugs her shoulders. Iris wouldn't know, she hadn't seen Ariana since she'd left the Divas locker room. She understood Ariana was angry about everything but she should have controlled her feelings. Iris has admitted that she made mistakes and regrets not having told Dean how she felt the moment she felt it. But she can't change the past, no one can.

* * *

Ariana walks as slowly as she can to the meeting room, hoping something would happen that would stop her. She was now beginning to feel the effects of what she had done. She stands in front of the door when she here's Stephanie inquire about her whereabouts. Instead of knocking she opens the door and goes right in.

"I'm right here," says Ariana in response to Stephanie's question.

"Good, take a seat please," says Hunter, gesturing to where Seth and Iris are. Ariana scoffs and instead takes a seat on the opposite side, sitting down right next to Dean. "Ok, we've called you here because there are some things we'd like to discuss," Hunter starts talking.

"First of all, we realize there are some issues in your person lives," says Stephanie which Ariana sees as the understatement of the century. "Dean, Seth, I just want to thank you for keeping them out of the ring. The same cannot be said for Ariana and Iris," she then says.

"I didn't do anything," Iris is quick to defend herself as Ariana rolls her eyes. Iris was always afraid of getting into trouble and this situation was no different.

"We'll get to that in a minute," says Stephanie, giving Iris a pointed look. She definitely didn't appreciate being interrupted. "Now, Ariana, you've been involved in an unprovoked attack on Iris in catering," she then says.

"Unprovoked?" questions Ariana and then scoffs. "Oh it was definitely provoked, maybe next time she'll learn to keep her trap shut and not say such vile things," she then says, Iris looks down knowing Ariana was right. She'd crossed the line but she wasn't about to tell the boss that. No, she was smarter than that. Iris thought Ariana would understand that she said everything out of anger but since the scene in the ring she guesses not.

"And what exactly are these vile things?" Hunter then asks, both he and his wife looking at Ariana, as well as everyone else in the room. It was embarrassing enough that Iris had said them, Ariana wasn't going to embarrass herself by repeating them. Besides, no one would ever truly understand the depth of those words and how much they hurt her because apart from Iris no one knew about her past. And judging by this situation she wasn't going to ever divulge that past to anyone ever again.

"I'd prefer not to say, unlike some people I know when to keep things shut," says Ariana, her comment implying Iris. Dean tries to hide his smirk at the comment she made but he can't, he finds it too hilarious. "Besides, it's personal and I don't want to advertise it," she then says, sitting back in her chair and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ok, but I'm going to have to ask you to apologize," Stephanie then says, no being able to think of another way around it. If Ariana wasn't willing to tell them exactly what happened then based on what Stephanie had Ariana would have to apologize to Iris. Things would have been different if she knew why Ariana decided to attack Iris because then she could get them both to apologize to each other but right now, she only could make one of them.

"You're fucking kidding me right?" asks Ariana as she sits up properly in shock at what had just been asked of her.

"I can tell you I most certainly am not and that kind of language will not be tolerated," Stephanie makes it clear. "Now, please apologize," she then says. She doesn't understand where some of these wrestlers get that sass from that they talk to their bosses like this. But they weren't going to stand for it. Stephanie had seen many Divas at each other throats over the years but right now these two were giving her the world's greatest headache.

"Alright," says Ariana, leaning forward and placing both her hands on the table in front of her. "Iris, I'm sorry that I gave you the beating of a lifetime which should have been handed to you months ago," she says with a fake smile on her face. Ariana looks to the side when she hears a snicker and realizes Dean is trying his best not to laugh, as well as Roman. At least someone was finding humor in the situations she was creating.

"Ariana," Hunter says her name in a warning tone which lets her know they're not messing about. She'd do it but that doesn't mean she'd make it easy for Iris.

"Fine," says Ariana with a sigh. She then looks towards her bosses and says, "I'm sorry for creating trouble at the workplace. I don't regret the action but I do regret that it took place in your company and I'll make sure it won't happen again," she says, not even glancing at Iris once. She figured she might as well sincerely apologize to her bosses, after all she was wrong to kick off whilst at work. It was unprofessional and she shouldn't have brought her personal issues into her workplace. Despite the fact they used those personal issues and fabricated it into a storyline. One rule for her and another rule of them. But then again, she supposes that's what happens when you own the company compared to just working for it.

"Thank you Ariana," says Stephanie which makes Ariana smile. _Good, I got away with it_ , she thinks to herself. Apparently thinking too soon. "But you still have to apologize properly to Iris," she says, causing Ariana to bite down on her tongue. She glances at Roman and Dean and can tell they disagree with this too. Or maybe they're just happy someone could finally stick it to Iris. Without it having looked wrong. They certainly couldn't say anything to her, the minute they did she's burst into tears.

"Fine," says Ariana, looking over towards Iris again. "I don't regret attacking you but apparently it was the wrong thing to do. Sorry, and if you ever say those words to me again then let me warn you not to hold me responsible for my actions," she says, leaning back in her chair again and crossing her arms over her chest. Stephanie sighs, not having known Ariana would be this difficult. _She must really think what she did was right,_ Stephanie thinks to herself which in turn makes her wonder what on earth Iris could have said to make Ariana this mad.

"I'd take that because you aren't going to get much more genuine out of her," Roman comments, deciding to help Ariana out, plus he didn't want to spend all day in here as the bosses tried to get a proper apology out of Ariana which would never happen. Stephanie and Hunter give each other a look to say they'll end it there. They had other things to do besides to discipline Ariana right now.

"Since this is the first time you've done something like this, we'll let it slide," says Stephanie.

"Needless to say it better not happen again or you'll be suspended," Hunter adds on. That makes relief wash over Ariana as she realizes that means her actions in the ring have meant that she won't be fired. "Ok, SHIELD," says Hunter, addressing the guys in the room. "For a while we've been playing around with this idea but we never really seriously considered it," he pauses before going on with it. "We've thought about splitting up the SHIELD," he drops the bombshell as everyone in the room looks on in surprise, even Ariana who's not part of the faction.

"What?" asks Seth, starting to panic at the idea of separating from his brothers. He knew he didn't do right by Dean but he thought Dean would get over it if they were working in close proximity. That he would see things just happened and he didn't deliberately go out of his way to hurt him.

"Yeah, creative came up with it a while back," says Stephanie. "We never really considered it because of how close you are but recently, things don't look good on screen. You don't fit well together anymore and we're actually thinking about going ahead with the idea," she explains to them.

"You can't do that," says Seth, never having planned to separate from his brothers.

"We're not saying we're doing it, we're asking you guys what you think," Hunter explains to them. They were really good wrestlers and if he ever forced decisions on them then things wouldn't work. "The power to make this decision rests solely on you three, its out of our hands. If you guys want to go along with it then great but if not then the matter ends here," she further explains to them all. Ariana looks at the guys, wondering what's going through their minds right now.

"Obviously it's a no," says Seth, shaking his head. None of them would ever consider it. Hunter then looks towards Roman and Dean. He knew that's what Seth's answer would be but he knew the other two would look at it seriously. They wouldn't let their emotions get the best of them.

"What would happen if we did split?" asks Roman as Seth sits there speechless that Roman would even consider it. Ariana knows that this move is best for Roman and Dean but as a SHIELD fan, she would be devastated. The fans aren't going to like this very much. She could already see them all yelling for that not to happen.

"Well, you'd focus on your individual careers," answers Stephanie. "We'd push you, Roman, for the title and Dean we'd push you forward to make a name for yourself in many of the matches that make a person. Make you an expert in something you'd eventually be known for," she explains which sounded like a good idea to Ariana. There was so many different matches Dean could potentially excel in. Hell in a cell, street fights, falls count anywhere and even ladder matches.

"Like Hunter and the hammer," comments Ariana and then realizes she said it out loud. She could see what they were doing. They were giving each of the guys a chance to mark their individual stamp in the industry.

"Exactly," says Stephanie with a smile. "And Seth, we'd be pushing you for heel," she then says, unsure of how he would take it. The original plan was for Dean to turn heel but obviously at the time the guys would have said no. When they came back to this plan they knew Dean and Roman would laugh in their faces at Dean being the one to backstab them so they swapped him for Seth. Stephanie has to admit though, Dean would make a great heel.

"What are you guys thinking?" asks Hunter, more interesting in wanting to know what Dean and Roman have to say.

"We're not doing this," says Seth, is words falling on deaf ears with Roman and Dean. Roman looks at Dean and Dean nods his head as if reading his mind. They love working together but they both also know that they won't be able to continue to do so after what Seth did. And exploring new opportunities is what this is all about. The SHIELD were going to have to break up one day, they all knew it. They couldn't keep this show running forever.

"Let's do it," says Dean, being the one to speak. He looks at Seth, daring him to challenge him. If Roman was the one to say it, Seth would have instantly started arguing with him but with Dean, he felt like he couldn't say anything. Dean looks towards Hunter and Stephanie, ready to do this. He's ready to start a solo career, that being the one thing that can take his focus off of everything that's happened in the last three weeks. He believes he's ready for it. He's ready to make a name for himself as a singles competitor.

* * *

 **Reviews would be much appreciated! :)**


	4. Solo

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my OC's.**

 **Here's the next chapter guys!**

 **silentmayhem: Hello and thank you! I am trying to keep everything realistic whilst trying not to get too carried away, ha ha. I hope you like this one! : )**

 **BrookelynnMV27: Thank you very much! : )**

 **A Wrestling God: Dan, I thought you were going to leave a review but I come to a hurricane instead! I have no idea what to say to that because well, I don't. It is making me laugh though. But I'm not sure I should be cause you sound dead serious. But I hope you do warm up to her as the story goes on, if not then fine. Can't expect everyone to like everyone now can we? ; )  
I am going with reality but have you not learned anything Dan? You don't diss Ambrose to someone like me or we're going to break up! I already know you're a Rollins fan but don't try and make an enemy out of me? Lol, just kidding. Everyone has their own opinions about every wrestler. Personally, I think Dean is awesome but you don't so fine. I like his gimmick as well because its entertaining which you don't so that's fine too. I also think Roman could do a lot better in ring but I can tell he's improving.  
And by all means be controversial, it makes things more interesting to read. I thought for sure you were having a bad day till I saw the smiley at the bottom. Now I'm reading your review as less of a rant and more like an opinion which I respect. Just don't ever meet me face to face cause I just might sock you for that comments about Ambrose, lol! : )**

 **JM242014: Oh my gosh I'm totally the same! Especially when things get interesting. But when you start writing your own stories you realize just how much time and effort it takes others. Aw, thank you! I'm glad! : )  
**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4:**

"Really?" asks Hunter in surprise, he didn't think it'd be this easy for any of them to agree. Considering they've been together for such a long time. But he shouldn't be surprised, their personal lives had turned everything to shit. And none of them could handle any of it. He should actually be impressed things weren't worse.

"Yes," says Roman, in agreement with Dean. "We've had our fun together but now It's time to move on," he says, giving Dean a pointed glance. They both knew what the other was thinking and even though it meant their on screen faction would come to an end they still considered each other brothers till the end of time. They loved working closely but they also knew all good things come to an end.

"Well, that's great," says Stephanie with a smile on her face. She thought just like Hunter that it would take a lot to break these guys up but fate ran its course in the end and decided on breaking them up themselves. At least this way neither she nor Hunter would be blamed for their break up.

"Wait a second, you guys are agreeing with this?" asks Seth in shock as Iris keeps a hand on his thigh, knowing just how upset he must be. Both Dean and Roman nod their heads. "Guys, we've done some great things as a faction and we can do more great things. Why go separate ways?" he questions, not willing to destroy everything they worked hard for.

"Just because you don't think you'll be able to survive by yourself," comments Ariana, with a bored look on her face. To be honest, she was still buzzing about knowing Dean going solo. There's a long list of things he could accomplish that she's excited to watch happen. The SHIELD being over was sad but if they could do so many great things as a faction, individually they could be potentially mind-blowing.

"To be honest we _**were**_ a great faction but everyone can see it now," speaks Dean. Ariana feeling entranced as always when he begins to talk. She finds he has this distinct voice, a voice she's never heard before but which sends shivers down her spine. "The SHIELD is over," he states and Ariana knows that if Seth doesn't shut up now then he'll have his ass handed to him. That for her was definitely Dean's finality voice.

"Well I don't want to split," says Seth and Dean controls his emotions, Seth always ruins things for him he finds and this time was no different. He already ruined his relationship and now wants to ruin their careers too. "How can you go ahead with it if I refuse to do it?" he questions, taking a tad too far with desperation visible for all to see. Things couldn't go back to normal if they all split up.

"It's two against one," says Roman. "Besides, you can't have the SHIELD with one member," he points out reasonably. He doesn't understand why for once Seth can't just agree with them. It's the best thing for all of them at the moment.

"Well you could but he'd have to run it by himself," comments Ariana, making Roman chuckle. "Now, I doubt you're strong enough to replace the powerhouse, or wild enough to replace the lunatic fringe," she says, not caring that this doesn't involve her. She'll do anything right now to put Seth in his place.

"This doesn't involve you so butt the fuck out," says Seth through clenched teeth. He didn't appreciate everything Ariana had done today. First she came all guns blazing and attacked Iris, then went off script and left Iris in the ring and finally she's butting into their business.

"Watch how you speak to her because I'm not going to sit here and listen to it," Dean defends Ariana, shocking her as well as Seth. _**That was a total threat**_ , Ariana thinks to herself. _**So if Seth says anything to me, will Dean beat the shit out of him**_ _?_ she carries on thinking.

"Seth, I realize that you're upset about this but if both Roman and Dean want it then I see no reason in keeping you guys together," says Stephanie. She knows what chaos could unfold if she kept them together when their hearts aren't even in it. It's one thing doing a job you love but it's something entirely different if you're forced to do things you don't want to do. "Ok, creative already have a storyline for you, they've been wanting to implement it for ages so that'll happen straightaway," she explains. Seth leans back in his chair in defeat, this being the last thing he expected. He stays quiet, wondering how to come to terms with his fallen faction.

"Now, to address what happened out there with you girls," starts Hunter as Ariana sits straight in her seat, she refused to sink down as if she had done something wrong. "Ariana, I know I don't need to remind you just how important it is to do the job you've been told to do," he says, knowing exactly how difficult she can be. However, this was a first from someone like her. She'd always been so co-operative so he figures everything that happened must have hurt her more than anyone realized. That being said, it didn't mean she could go on a rampage.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" asks Stephanie, all eyes on Ariana once more.

"Just that I don't regret a single second," says Ariana with an unfazed facial expression. She knows it's probably the wrong thing to say. But she's never been one to lie. Plus, it wouldn't matter if she apologized when in actuality she doesn't regret her decisions. And she has a feeling it will be a long time before she starts feeling any sort of remorse for her actions.

"I had a feeling you wouldn't," comments Stephanie, trying not to be impressed. The fact that Ariana's future was in their hands, she thought that would make Ariana more likely to apologize, apparently not. "Still, you're our most successful tag team in the Divas division and I want you to go out there and sort this out with Iris on our next live show," she says as Ariana starts to feel trapped. She did this so they wouldn't have to work together.

"You are kidding me right?" asks Ariana with an amused laugh.

"She's not joking," states Hunter. "We've never seen two Divas work as well as you two do and we'd be stupid enough to let that go," he explains to her as she lets out a sigh. Hunter knows how difficult it can be to have great chemistry in the ring with other wrestlers and Ariana and Iris were two special people who brought that to every single match. Right from the very first time they were paired together, what they did in that ring was magic.

"No offence Hunter but did you see what happened out there tonight?" asks Ariana. "It was a train wreck! Everyone could tell how badly we were working together and I refuse to be embarrassed like that again," she tells him. You can't work with people who you don't trust and in an instant her trust in Iris shattered as soon as she found out what her best friend had done. Yes, they're best friend and she didn't do anything to Ariana. But it gets Ariana wondering, _how long till she stabs me in the back? How long till she decides she's had enough of me?_ She couldn't get rid of these thoughts and having gone through it once already made her even more likely to not tolerate something like this or let it slide.

"And you wouldn't if you'd have just worked with me," intervenes Iris, getting her side of the story out. As far as she was concerned, it was Ariana who messed it all up by being uncooperative. "Tonight would have gone fine if you'd stayed professional," she says, Ariana glaring at her. Their personal lives were one thing and their professional another which should be kept separate. Something Ariana couldn't do tonight and who knows, she might not be able to in the future.

"Things would have gone fine if you left your legs crossed too," comments Ariana, Roman hiding a smile. He knew Ariana's reaction wouldn't be anything but funny. However, the bosses didn't find anything funny in her comment at all.

"That's enough," says Stephanie in an authoritative voice, breaking it up. "Ariana, you guys are a team and we'd like to keep it that way," she says which annoys Ariana. But Ariana understands her side too. Iris and Ariana were dominating the Divas Division as a tag team. No one could measure up to how well they worked together in the ring.

"What about what I want?" asks Ariana. "I don't want to work with her and I can guarantee you that we will just continue getting worse, without even trying," she says to her. Ariana could try working with her but despite the fact that everything is staged she wouldn't be able to work with her as a team. The trust was lost somewhere. Just like it had with Dean and Seth.

"Ok, what do you want?" asks Stephanie, as a smile graces Ariana's lips. Stephanie would rather get this issue sorted than sit here and continue arguing. Meanwhile, Ariana contemplates the one thing she was asked of many months ago but turned down.

"I want to go solo too," replies Ariana in confidence which isn't surprising to anyone given today's events. "I want what the SHIELD have just been given, freedom," she says, looking at both Hunter and Stephanie with hopeful eyes. She doesn't know if it's the right decision or the wrong but for now she needs this. There's a good chance they might decline her request but there's also a chance they just might go along with it.

"What? No way!" exclaims Iris, shaking her head. They'd worked together for years, there was no way they'd be apart now. They were too good together.

"Are you sure you're thinking about this?" asks Stephanie, looking at Ariana. Ariana's emotions had been up and down today so Stephanie didn't want her taking this decision now and regretting it later. After all, they didn't have time to mess around with storylines according to how people feel at the time.

"Somebody told me not to let anybody get in the way of my career," starts Ariana, glancing at Dean who looks taken aback at the fact that she's referring to him. "That's what I thought I was doing but it wasn't the truth. All this time, I was just thinking about how I wanted to work with my best friend Iris, I wasn't thinking about where I could go as a Diva," she tells them which is true. She and Iris had gotten really close so when they made them a permanent tag team, she couldn't care less about everything else. As long as she was working with Iris she was happy. Which she couldn't see happening again at this moment in time. "But now, I refuse to continue doing that. You guys saw that before but I didn't, now I do," she then says, trying to get through to their better nature as she looked at both her bosses in the eyes.

"What are you talking about?" asks Iris, looking just as confused as everyone else.

"Oh, you didn't know?" asks Ariana with a smirk, knowing she'll love this. "Months ago I got the offer to go solo, sponsors see my in ring ability ten times better than yours and were willing to get behind me to make that change," she explains, getting up and putting both her hands on the table and looking directly at Iris. "But I said no, I was stupid. I have the skills to make it far, so that's what I'm going to do. It's time for you to stop hiding behind my talent," she says with conviction. "Now, can I do that or not?" she asks, turning around to look at Hunter and Stephanie once more.

"Are you sure about this? You wouldn't even hear our explanations when we first offered it to you," says Stephanie as Iris tries her best not to breakdown. She knew Ariana was slightly better than her but she never knew that other people's eyes were that much more on Ariana and it did irritate her.

"Yes, I am," says Ariana without any hesitation whatsoever. Dean nods his head, he always thought Ariana was the better wrestler. She moves very flexibly and fluidly in the ring. Of course he'd never say that out loud, Iris was his girlfriend after all. But together they did make a decent tag team for the Divas in his opinion. In terms of solo, Ariana would do much better though.

"Alright then, we'll talk to creative," says Hunter, signaling for everyone to leave. Seth puts his arms around Iris, she was still in shock about everything she just found out and looked like she'd seen a ghost. Ariana walks off with Roman and Dean as Seth and Iris go the opposite way.

"You know what this means right?" asks Stephanie, looking towards her husband. She couldn't believe she divided two factions at the same time but it had to be done. "There's going to be fire out in that ring," she says with a nod. Stephanie didn't know what would happen but she knew creative would have field day with this. These ideas were supposed to play out months ago but due to neither team even considering parting ways, those ideas got shot down. However, now everything was going to play out just like they'd wanted. What Stephanie couldn't understand was how great it is working with your friends, which Hunter does. Stephanie worked with family most of the time but Hunter's career consisted of working with great friends. Shawn, Ric, Billy Gunn, Road dogg, just to name a few. So he gets why they all wanted to stay together. That seems to be changing though.

* * *

"Are you guys going to miss working together?" Ariana asks Roman as she walks beside him, Dean walking on the other side of Roman. When thinking about it, the situation was great for Dean and Seth. They needed space from each other but Roman and Dean didn't. If it wasn't for Seth would the guys even consider splitting up at all?

"We won't not be working together," Dean answers instead. "I'm sure we'll get teamed here and there, it won't be the same but…" he trails off, his hand on Roman's shoulder.

"It's something," says Roman with a small smile as Dean nods his head. "What about you?" he then asks Ariana who tries not to feel affected. For the longest time she'd been working with Iris but she did start somewhere. And she had worked without her.

"Eh, I'll survive," answers Ariana with a shrug. "It was never I needed Iris, it was always the other way around and now, I'll get my shot. Maybe even get a chance at winning the Divas title," she says with an excited look on her face. There were a lot of prospects as a singles competitor and she was going to grasp each opportunity.

"It's about damn time," comments Dean and then hits Roman to signal for them to leave.

"See you around," says Roman and Ariana nods her head, wondering what Dean meant through that comment. She was sure he had no idea what she wrestled like, after all, he was always watching Iris. That's what she believes anyway. How would he notice whether she deserved a shot at the title? Shaking her head she leaves and goes to the car park, happy with what she managed to accomplish. But as she sits in her car she realizes that she has no one to go back to. No best friend, no sister, no family.

"Fuck off!" she hears Dean's voice and sees him walking with Roman, Roman saying something to make Dean laugh. She smiles and feels happy that at least Dean has someone. She only had Iris and now, she had no one. The comment from earlier still playing on her mind she gets out of her car.

"Hey Dean," says Ariana, jogging up to where he was. Dean tells Roman he'll be in the car in a sec and stops in the middle of the car park, waiting for Ariana to say something. "What did you mean by what you said about me winning the title?" she asks him curiously, tilting her head to the side.

"Just that you deserved it," says Dean, shrugging his shoulders and not knowing what Ariana wants him to say. He liked Ariana, she was a nice girl but right now she was being reminded of the girl that broke his heart. Something he didn't want to remember. His heart's in two right now. He doesn't want to see her because he's reminded of Iris but at the same time he enjoys her company and wants to know exactly why she's sticking up for him so bad?

"How would you know? You hate watching the Divas matches because they're hardly creative," comments Ariana, remembering Dean's words from one of the many conversations she sat through with him, Seth, Roman and Iris.

"I did watch yours though," says Dean.

"Because of Iris right?" asks Ariana, hating that everything is linked back to Iris. She didn't know what she was going to do as a permanent solution. Could she ever forgive Iris despite the situation having nothing to do with her? But Iris did know about her past so for her to pull a stunt like this, without even telling Ariana was a stupid move on her part.

"I guess," says Dean, not letting Ariana know that he'd seen their matches before he started dating Iris and it wasn't because of Iris he was watching them. "But that means I've seen you too and you're a decent fighter," he says to her, not wanting to offend her in any way. After all, the girl had defended him against her best friend. It was the least he could do.

"Thanks," says Ariana, her heart jumping in joy as she told it internally to stop doing that. She couldn't control any feelings today and it was getting the best of her.

"Good luck flying solo kiddo," says Dean and then walks off with a smirk on his face. He knew she'd do just fine but it was Iris that everyone needed to be worried about.

"Thanks, you too!" shouts Ariana and then walks off to her own car. She may not have Iris as a friend anymore but she was sure she could find someone new. God knows none of the Divas will want anything to do with her which she doesn't get, Iris was the one that did the unforgivable so why was she being made out to be the bad guy? All she was guilty of was having a conscience. Still, if the girls wouldn't talk to her she'd always have the guys.

Maybe she could start hanging out with Roman and Dean. She quickly shakes her head of that thought, they probably don't want her around. One girl messing up their friendship was probably enough for them. But as she gets into her car she looks over and catches Dean's eyes. She smiles at him and he sends a nod in her direction. _**Maybe things won't be so bad after all**_ _,_ she thinks to herself. And maybe, just maybe, she could have a decent friendship with Roman…even Dean.

* * *

"Hi, it's Ariana," she says into the phone, having had the whole ride to the hotel to think about her next move. She knew everything she did today was completely unacceptable and despite her feeling very cheeky about asking for what she wanted now, she knew there was no other way around it.

" _Are you going to demand more things?"_ asks Stephanie on the other end, Ariana unsure of if she should laugh right now or not.

"Actually I was hoping we could have a real conversation, calmly," says Ariana, sitting on her bed with her legs crossed. Stephanie was her boss after all. "I'm sorry for all the disruption I caused today, that…that's not me usually," she tries to explain.

" _I sort of noticed that,"_ says Stephanie, making Ariana smile. _"If you want my advice then I suggest you either keep your personal lives separate from your professional or face the consequences. The way you were today Ariana, it was totally unacceptable. The only reason you're not suspended right now is because of you've never acted out like this,"_ she explains as Ariana nods her head to each word.

"I am sorry for everything," says Ariana, hoping Stephanie would believe her.

" _You also said you didn't regret a thing,"_ Stephanie reminds her of the words she expressed during today's meeting.

"I don't," says Ariana with a sigh. "That's the thing, I don't regret doing that to Iris but I am sorry for showing you guys up. It wasn't my intention," she tries to explain as clearly as possible, hoping she doesn't come out sounding like a weirdo.

" _I guess I understand, for now,"_ says Stephanie, making Ariana sigh in relief. _"But you can't do that again. Besides, you guys are separated now so it shouldn't be a problem,"_ she goes on to say. _"Thanks for apologizing, a lot of people over the years come and give us crap like this but only apologize when they've been forced. You weren't told to do any of it so I appreciate it,"_ she says, making Ariana feel even worse.

"No, thank you for putting up with me," says Ariana, making both women chuckle.

" _Now, what can I do for you this time?"_ asks Stephanie. Ariana has no idea if this is something that would get approved or not. But she is trying to do what is best for everyone.

"I know you guys didn't suspend me and I really appreciate that," starts Ariana, taking a deep breath. "Maybe it's best if I do take a few days off anyway?" she then suggests. "I know I've just come back from my vacation time but…" she trails off, unsure of how her boss would react to this.

" _But,"_ says Stephanie, making Ariana feel like she has to finish it off.

"But I can't control my emotions," Ariana admits out loud, something she knew during her time back today. But she wasn't willing to address it at the time. Now though, after thinking about it she knows what she has to do. "I can't control how I feel or my reactions and I guess I should take a couple more days off to gather myself," she explains properly.

" _You know Ariana, I'm actually inclined to agree with you,"_ says Stephanie, making Ariana look at the phone in her hands. She didn't think it would be this easy. _"You haven't exactly reacted to anything in the best possible way and maybe some time off would help you deal with everything a little better,"_ she then goes on to say.

"You don't think I'm demanding things again?" Ariana asks her to be sure. She never was one of those people that went around making everyone dance to her tunes and they would because they were scared of her reaction or something. She didn't want to ever be that person. But she was today and she needed to sort that out. Fast.

" _Maybe,"_ says Stephanie with a laugh. _"Actually, that is the most sensible decision you've made all day. When I was working with my family, there were many things I was always disagreeing with. And there were a few times where I'd have to take time off to gather myself so I'm glad you're recognizing that that's what you need,"_ she explains as I nod my head as if she was actually here.

"Thank you, I'll literally just take a couple of days," says Ariana quickly, always priding herself with being able to come back from literally anything. And she was going to try the same with this situation too.

" _As long as you come back ready to start being a solo then that's alright,"_ says Stephanie, being more understanding than what Ariana was expecting. _"Any plans on where you're going to be if we need to get in contact?"_ she then questions Ariana.

"Yeah, I think I'll just go see my parents, you know," she says after which she and Stephanie hang up the phone. Stephanie was glad Ariana had started to go back to her reasonable self and hoped some time with her parents would knock some sense into the younger girl. Ariana was unsure if she'd be able to control her emotions when she'd get back to work in a couple of days but she was going to try her hardest. Hopefully her parents had the answers she was looking for.

* * *

 **Reviews are always appreciated everyone! :)**


	5. Protect The SHIELD

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my OC's.**

 **Hey everyone, back with another chapter! : )**

 **JM242014: Thank you, that's just put a smile on my face : ) Yeah, I'm definitely trying to give it a different angle. Thank you so much, your review means a lot :D**

 **takerschick: Thank you! : )**

 **A Wrestling God: I thought it was a rant but then I saw the smiley face and though, nah! Ooh, sounds like I never want to get a rant either, lol. Aw, and there you go being sweet : ) Yeah, totally agree. You can't have perfect characters because nobody is like that in real life so it just makes things unrealistic. If people disagree with what a character does then it shows that character has room for improvement.  
I don't think I could ever see you handling things like that. But Ariana isn't thinking straight right now. She's just thinking she has to get as far away from Iris as possible and it'll become clear why in this chapter. But I do want to point out that nobody has seen her like this before so maybe Hunter and Steph are going along with it for now because they've never had to deal with her in this state and are hoping it'll go away.  
I don't know yet. I mean, it depends on other things I guess. But that'll certainly spice things up wouldn't it?  
You read that right but don't worry, these things will get addressed later. It's meant to get you thinking and you started thinking so technically it's doing its job.  
Yes she does get what she wants but do you think she's being wiser? If she knows she can't be around that environment without blowing she's possibly making the best decision for her and everyone else around her. Nope, she'd not doing it because she can get away with it. She's just sort of out of control at the moment. Again, things are explained in this chapter. Some people handle certain situations better than others and unfortunately Ariana's not the type of person to be able to do that. As for your last comment, maybe it's good she's taking a couple days off to deal with things?  
Thanks for the review Dan, I really appreciate it! : )**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5:**

"Ariana?" questions her Mother, her daughter being the last person she expected to turn up at the front door. Joanna hadn't seen her daughter for at least over a year and now here she was at the front door, looking lost and defeated.

"Hi Mom, can-can I come in?" Ariana asks her Mother. She knows they have their differences but right now she needed them. Her 3 weeks off were spent visiting a few cousins here and there. The first place she should have come was here but she didn't think she was welcome. Not after the events that took place the last time.

"Of course honey," says Joanna, moving to the side to allow her daughter to gain entry. She knew Ariana would not come back for a long while after everything that had happened which meant something was wrong. The only other dead giveaway was the look on her daughter's face. "I'll just get your Dad," she says and Ariana stands in the hallway, head bowed down and frozen in spot. Once she hears footsteps she looks up from the floor and sees her Dad at the top of the stairs. They had the biggest fight ever a year ago and she didn't come to see her parents since.

"H-hi Dad," says Ariana, unsure of what to say. He doesn't say anything and just stands there staring at her. She was unaware he was trying to deal with the fact that he's finally seen his daughter after all the months that have flown by. Joanna ushers them into the living room and makes the excuse to getting some drinks. She knew they both needed to talk. Otherwise this visit would turn into another argument again. Something none of them needed.

"How have you been?" asks George, Ariana nodding her head. Not saying a word. She doesn't know how to. "And the, um, wrestling?" he asks at which Ariana shakes her head.

"You don't care Dad," states Ariana, finally having had to come to terms with the fact that her Father would never accept her like this. All her life Ariana wanted to be a wrestler. Whilst her Mom didn't mind about what she did, her Dad did. He disapproved and that was known clearly. She didn't care though and did what made her happy. She followed her dream which had repercussions for her relationship with her Father. Whenever she would visit he would state his dislike in what she did. It never bothered her till the last time. He said he didn't have a girl so she could go out to wrestle in front of millions of people and embarrass herself. He said he wanted grandkids but none of the guys would ever go out with her because of what she did. It was kind of true. Everyone she grew up with in high school wouldn't date her for that reason. It was partly the reason her last relationship went down the hole.

"Yeah well when you have months to think about what you did, perceptions change," says George, looking at his daughter with hopeful eyes. He wishes they could give their relationship another chance. One where he is supportive of everything she does. He wants that same relationship he had with her when she was a child. At one point Ariana was closer to her Dad than her Mom but then that changed. "When I think about it Ari," starts George and Ariana finally turns her head to look at him. "I wouldn't have you any other way. I wouldn't change a damn thing about you. Not a hair on your head and I can't believe it took you leaving from here with the promise of never returning for me to see that," he goes on to explain, surprising her very much so. He was set in his way for years, nothing could have made him change his mind. But now he had.

"Why?" asks Ariana, curiosity in her eyes. Her Dad told her boldly that he could never accept this.

"Therapy," answers George, looking into his daughter's eyes which soften at the mention of that word. "Your Mother kind of forced me at first but once I went and confronted everything I realized how stupid everything I did was," he explains. Ariana had dreamt about this so many times before she couldn't believe she was actually hearing it for once. Never in a million years did she think her Dad would ever accept her the way she was.

"And what exactly did you find out?" Ariana questions, needing to hear this.

"You don't need to hear the details but a lot of it was accepting you'd grown up and I thought you were making the wrong decisions," starts George, he knew his reasons weren't worth the arguments that they'd had over the years but it was all he had. "When in actual fact you were making the right decisions for yourself. You're our only kid Ariana and I just didn't want anything bad happening to you. For some reason, that's what I thought wrestling was but after watching a few of your matches I realized just how talented and amazing my daughter is," he goes on to say as Ariana sits there speechless.

"You watched my matches?" is the first thing that comes out of Ariana's mouth after a few moments of silence.

"Yep and if I'd just supported you once then I'd see exactly how great my daughter is at what she does," says George, Ariana's eyes welling up at the first ever compliments she'd ever gotten off her father. Not even needing to think about it she moved over and wrapped her arms around her Dad, tears falling down her eyes. After all these years she'd given up on him but he'd shown her that he could chance and accept her the way she is.

"Thank you," says Ariana, smiling at feeling her Dad her back. Once Joanna comes back into the living room she smiles at seeing both her husband and daughter reuniting. Once Ariana got settled into her old bedroom they spent the evening together as a family. They ate dinner, watched some of Ariana's wrestling footage and played a few board games. If Ariana knew her Dad had accepted her lifestyle then she could have easily spent all her vacation time here. It was just bad luck that that didn't happen. But she knows that the next time she has a couple of weeks off, she'd go back to coming to see her parents.

"So what's wrong?" asks Joanna, looking at her daughter who was drying the dishes sitting on the rack. Ariana was more quiet than usual which was odd of her daughter to do. Especially considering both she and George had finally made up.

"Nothing," answers Ariana, focusing on doing the dishes. She just wanted to forget about everything with Iris. But at the same time it was the only thing going through her mind.

"Honey, I've never known you to just stay quiet like this and get on with things," says Joanna and Ariana knows she's right. She'd always be jumping around the house causing havoc. In a good way of course. Which she should be doing right now, especially since she's patched things up with her Father. "Talk to me," she says and Ariana puts a dish away, letting out a sigh.

"It's…it's Iris," Ariana finally says, knowing nothing could be hidden from her Mother. "Mom she…she…" Ariana takes a pause before explaining everything to her Mother. She tells her about the whole situation, excluding her feelings for Dean.

"Come here," says her Mother, holding out a hand which Ariana takes. They both sit down at the kitchen table. "Just tell me why you're so upset honey," her Mom tells her.

"Because I know how he feels," states Ariana, feeling upset for Dean. "She crushed him. She made him think they were in it for the long haul. That they loved each other. Then everything came crashing down on him in the next second. You know, it makes me think about what kind of a person she is. Am I really best friends with someone so cruel?" she goes on to question.

"You thinking about Wendy?" asks Joanna, knowing this was a sore subject for her daughter. It's the reason Ariana hasn't even dated in so many years. Joanna wasn't going to push her because she knew how her daughter was. She'd go ahead with it when she was ready. "And…you know," she then says, averting her eyes from her daughter.

"Mark, Mom, his name is Mark," says Ariana, shaking her head. She had a reason for acting the way she did. She'd been through it all before and refused to have another friend like Wendy. Someone who acted one way and then did something else behind everyone's backs.

"Yes of course," says Joanna, placing a hand on her daughter's hand that's resting on the table.

"If Iris could do what she did to Dean, to someone she supposedly loved more than life itself, what hope is there that she'll spare me?" questions Ariana, her Mother not responding. "Iris didn't care about anything. She didn't care about what would happen to Dean, she didn't care about how I'd feel, she just had an affair with Seth. And if she somehow fell out of love with Dean then she should have told him. He shouldn't have been misled like that for ages. And now he's lost his best friend as well as his girlfriend which I know sucks beyond belief," she goes on to explain, thinking about what happened to her in the past. Her, Mark, Wendy. Everything was great till they decided to betray her in the worst way possible.

"Maybe she wasn't thinking," says Joanna, knowing just how important Iris was to Ariana. She didn't want he daughter to lose another best friend. Especially since her and Iris's relationship could be salvaged.

"They never do," says Ariana in a bitter tone. She knew how Dean felt because the exact same thing happened to her. Mark was her boyfriend for 2 years, she was even thinking about marrying him someday. Till she found him in bed with Wendy, her best friend since she was 10 years old. Ever since then she vowed she wouldn't be fooled again, by a friend or a guy. But here she was, rethinking everything because the same thing happened right in front of her eyes. And she didn't even know it. "I always said that I would never be friends with someone so horrid ever again. Yet I managed to do exactly that," she says, feeling disappointed with herself.

"She came clean about it so isn't that a good judge of character," Joanna pitches in, before her daughter would get too deep in self pity. It was difficult for Joanna to see Ariana like this. She'd seen it once and that was horrible enough but she was seeing it again. And she had to make sure it would stop.

"Mom, she never came clean. She got caught by Dean otherwise who the hell knows how much longer she would have kept up the charade of actually loving him," snaps Ariana but then instantly feels bad. "I'm sorry, I've been like this since I've found out," she quickly apologizes to her Mom. Her Mother was used to it though, this is exactly how Ariana was the last time. The only thing that really helped her move on was focusing on her wrestling and not the two people she thought would never betray her. "And she didn't even bother telling me. She can't have felt bad. I was on vacation and I get a bloody phone call asking me what I think of the situation from a tabloid magazine!" she exclaims, shaking her head once again.

"Why have you come here Ariana?" Joanna then asks her, upset at seeing her daughter in such a state. She knows losing another best friend isn't going to be easy on Ariana.

"Tell me what to do," Ariana looks at her Mom, pleading with her eyes. "Tell me what I should do. Mom, I was like a hurricane over there. Wherever I was, there was disorder. I wasn't in the WWE last time I was on a rampage. They said to me next time that I'd be suspended and it won't be long till I get fired," she says, both her hands gripping onto her Mother's hand.

"Tell you what to do? You're not a child anymore Ariana," says Joanna, a smile on her face as she shakes her head. "I see why you're so upset but do what you do best. Focus on your wrestling and forget about everything else. That's the best advice I can give you since you refuse to even try to patch things up with Iris," she says, shrugging her shoulders.

"How can I Mom? I'll only be insulting myself by continuing to be friends with someone like her," states Ariana. She thought she'd left all this sort of drama behind but it's just decided to not leave her. "How can you be friends with someone you don't trust?" she then goes on to question.

"You don't," they both hear George and look up to see him standing at the kitchen door. He walks over and takes a seat on the other side of Ariana. "If you don't think you can be friends with her right now, then that's up to you. No one's going to force you".

"Your Father's right," Joanna says in agreement. "It is going to take time for you to come to terms with everything but that's to be expected. Just think about what you're doing though, Stephanie's not very happy," she goes on to say which gets Ariana to look at her Mother.

"She rang you?" asks Ariana in disbelief. How could her boss ring her Mother? Who's ever heard of that?

"Only because she's worried for you," says Joanna quickly, not wanting her daughter to get mad at yet another person. "She's told me everything you've done and I have to say I completely disagree with it all. The only reason I'm not yelling at you right now is because I know that's not the real you". Ariana didn't know how to respond to that. The only thing that kept going through her mind was what if that is the real her? What if that's what she's really like but it's often hidden?

"I can't control my emotions," admits Ariana to both of them. "I'm trying to keep everything in but its all just coming pouring out. I can't even control it," she says, tears welling up in her eyes.

"That's it?" asks her Dad, making it seem like a trivial problem. "Did you ever think about the fact that this is exactly what happened last time?" he goes on to ask her but that isn't something she considered. "You put on a brave face at the start but then cracks started to appear. Before we knew it you'd had a break down," he goes on to say, Ariana remembering it all too well.

"The only difference is that this time around your emotions are getting the better of you quicker," pitches in Joanna. "But if you're really remorseful and want help then that is easy. Just stop and think about what you're about to do. Think about how that's going to affect you and those around you," she gives her daughter the best advice she can right now.

"And if you're feeling angry or sad then just get in the gym and beat the hell out of that punching bag," adds in George, making them all laugh. Ariana nods her head and takes it all in. Iris was the one that was on the wrong and it wasn't Ariana who was going to end up paying for it all. Her parents had just put things into perspective for her and she knows what she has to do. She had to cut off Iris from her life. She already kinda had by making sure they weren't working closely together.

* * *

"Ariana," says Joanna, before she can get into the passenger seat of her Father's car who was dropping her off to the airport. "This Dean," she then says, looking closely at her daughter's face. She could see a sparkle at the mention of this boy's name and wanted conformation from Ariana about her feelings.

"What about him?" asks Ariana, running a hand through her hair to keep it in place.

"You have feelings for him don't you?" asks Joanna but Ariana doesn't answer and looks at something else. She knows her Mom would be able to pick up any of her lies just like that. So she prefers not to say anything. "Be careful sweetie, make sure your decision about Iris is based solely on how you feel about her. Not because of how you feel about this boy," she says before hugging her daughter and letting her go. She didn't know what Ariana was going to do but she felt happy that there was a chance Ariana could be happy again. Although this is a complicated situation since Dean is Iris's ex but any guy who could get Ariana's face to light up like that was always welcome.

* * *

It had been a week and a half since Ariana had attacked Iris, abandoned her in the ring and finally accepted the offer of going solo. No one was talking to her, actually they were all going out of their way to avoid her which she didn't mind because she was never one to have many friends. She thought she got lucky with Iris, that's all it ever was. Ariana goes into the locker room and it seems to her the chatter all halts when she comes into the room. Everyone except Summer and Layla of course, who continue their incessant chatter.

"Ariana, I hear you're going solo," says Naomi as Ariana puts her things down and gets out her stuff to get ready.

"Yes I am, tonight effectively," says Ariana in a monotone, being able to tell from the corner of her eyes that the others were watching but trying not to make it too obvious.

"You better give me a run for my money then," says Naomi, going back to what she was doing as Ariana nods her head. She gets ready and then heads out for her promo, knowing exactly what to say. She's been told to come up with what she wants, as long as its in line with the story.

"And here we have Ariana coming out," says Cole on commentary as Ariana's entrance music hits and she comes through the curtains. "There's been a lot of controversy on what happened, some say Ariana backstabbed her best friend and others say she did the right thing," he goes on to explain. Ariana slides into the ring easily and goes and grabs a microphone.

"I wonder what she has to say for herself," says Lawler.

"Well, well, well," starts Ariana. "I see everyone's not as happy about what I did last week as I first thought," she starts, hearing some boos. "Now, for those who weren't here or didn't see this last week, I'll show you what happened," she says and then the clip plays of her walking out on Iris.

"Yes and Ariana left Iris completely helpless against Layla and Summer," comments Cole.

"We all know what a bitch Iris has been by creating a rift between two SHIELD members," starts Ariana, one hand in her pocket. "You know, I've always liked the SHIELD. Yes they were working for the Authority at one point but they're strong, you know? I'm actually a fan of theirs, I've never missed one match," she explains, hearing some cheers. "And then my best friend thinks she can go around and mess with all that. Now, I know its none of my business but I happen to be very good friends with Dean Ambrose," she says, making that part up. "We hang around all the time backstage and heck, I get on with him really well," she says, more lies. But it's the only way she can defend her actions without it looking really weird and distorted on TV.

"I knew Ariana and Dean got on, I didn't realize they were that close," comments Lawler.

"I thought me and Iris were close too," starts Ariana. "But she couldn't even be bothered to tell me, her best friend, that she was having an affair with Seth Rollins. She couldn't be bothered to tell me what was going on in her life while I was off for three damn weeks! How could I be sure she won't betray me the first chance she gets? So I left her, I left her to rot like she deserves before she got the chance to do it to me," she explains, some fans actually being won over. "Iris, a so called best friend, did the one thing she never should have done. She's come in between the SHIELD and it was just a matter of time before she took that knife she put in Dean's back and stabbed it into mine," she says with anger, believing every word. Iris's music then hits and out comes Iris, quite a lot of people cheering her on which Ariana gets a little jealous about but she stands and remains indifferent.

"You're out here blaming me for your actions?" asks Iris. "I may be your best friend Ariana but I don't have to tell you everything that happens in my life, maybe there are things I don't want to share with you. Why do you have to be so nosy all the time?" she asks as Ariana scoffs and looks away for a second. "Ok yeah, I did a bad thing but we're all human and we make mistakes. So I'm sorry if I came in between the SHIELD, but they'll get over it. What I won't get over is you feeding me to the wolves," she explains.

"I highly doubt Layla and Summer are wolves," says Ariana with a roll of her eyes. "Come inside this ring and you'll definitely meet one though," she openly challenges her, Iris panicking on the inside due to this not being part of the segment. They weren't supposed to mention this.

"I don't want to fight you Ariana," says Iris, shaking her head. "I just wanted to know your pathetic excuse and now I know," she says as Ariana feels angry that she's making herself look like the victim.

"No, I'm looking out for myself," Ariana corrects her. "And I don't want to be your partner anymore, I've talked to the bosses and we're official solo stars so you go your way and I'll go mine," she says, Iris pretending to look shocked.

"Ari, I know what you did was very shameful but…you're my best friend and I don't want to lose you," says Iris, doing anything to try and keep Ariana on her side. "If its that important then I forgive you. Let's stop this silliness and go back to being friends, ok?" she asks her.

"No," says Ariana almost instantly, shaking her head. "You and me are no longer friends. You see, I was in a tag team with you because I liked you. I thought you were a decent human being but you proved me wrong, didn't you?" she asks her. "So now I'm going to put my trust in the only person that I should have ever trusted, which is myself," she says and then pauses before saying her next line. "I never needed you Iris, it was always you who needed me. So good luck trying to survive because let me tell you something, you can't survive without me but I'm going to have fun watching you try. Good luck, you're going to need it," she says with finality and then drops her microphone on the floor. Ariana gets up on the ropes and shouts, "I don't need anybody!" Iris leaves and Ariana eventually gets down and leaves as well.

* * *

After her promo, Ariana went into the back and was watching the rest of the show on a monitor. The SHIELD were parting ways next week, Ariana didn't know how it was going to happen but it somehow was. She watches as the SHIELD is in the ring, Evolution standing outside the ring. Evolution being Hunter and Randy. She snorted at the thought, _**Dean could take them both down with just one jump**_ _._ She sees Seth grab a chair and she sighs in relief. At least they had something because Hunter was carrying a hammer and looking like he was going to carry out business.

"Great job out in the ring," says Naomi, walking by and getting Ariana's attention. Ariana nods her head at her and when she looks back at the monitor, she sees Seth attacking Roman. Her gaze narrows at the screen at the sight of Iris outside the ring, instructing Seth. As soon as she hears Iris tell Seth to attack Dean, Ariana doesn't think and begins to run towards the ring. She doesn't even think about what she's doing, it's a reflex to what she was witnessing __She gets to the curtains and runs down the ramp, pushing past Hunter and Randy and sliding into the ring. Before Seth can hit Dean for the twelfth time on the back, Ariana gets a hold of the chair, Seth looking on at her in shock.

"I don't fucking think so," says Ariana as she and Seth start struggling to each get full control of the chair. In their struggle, Ariana gets pushed back and falls over the ropes, her head hitting the black barrier which keeps the fans back. All she sees is a blurred vision before completely passing out.

* * *

 **Reviews are always appreciated :)**


	6. A Night With The Fallen Faction

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my OC's.**

 **Hope you like this one guys!** **J**

 **takerschick: Thank you! I really appreciate it : )**

 **JM242014: I bet it was! Yep, that was important to help in understanding her reservations and such : )**

 **A Wrestling God: Thank you! But are you really saying something positive about her? Ha ha ha. I told you to hang on didn't I? Yeah she does need to pull herself together at work but what can you do. I mean it is difficult.  
Yeah but it wouldn't have happened without their permission. Plus, I'm sure I mentioned it in previous chapters but you're commenting on it now. Were you not wearing your glasses the last time you read this? Lol.  
Yes, it starts on from this chapter.  
And thank you for your kind words : )**

 **AmbroseLover726: Good god where the hell have you been? I was about to send out a search party! Nah it's fine. You gotta do well in school if you want to go to the Royal Rumble remember? Thank you and I shall! : )**

 **caleb's babe: Sorry for torturing ya! Read on to find out what happens next! : )**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6:**

"Ah, fuck," says Ariana, her hand going to her head which is throbbing in pain. She opens her eyes and thinks she's dreaming when she sees those entrancing blue eyes staring back at her.

"Hey doc, she's up!" shouts Dean, leaving the room as the doctor checks on Ariana. Dean leaves the room, he was only permitted to look at her for a second and that's all it took because she came round. He waits outside with everyone else, everyone else being Roman, Seth, Iris, Hunter and Stephanie. None of them expected Ariana to come out and everything went pear shaped. Dean was worried, after all Ariana got hurt trying to save him. But what she and no one else knew was plans were changed and the SHIELD were splitting up tonight.

"How is she?" asks Roman and Dean looks up to see the doctor open the door to the room.

"She's alright," says the doctor and Dean lets out a sigh. "I've given her some painkillers and there's a bit of bruising on her forehead as well as a bit of swelling. The swelling should go down with the ice pack I have given her and there's no signs of a concussion," he lets everyone know as they all look relieved.

"Can we see her?" asks Roman, worried for Ariana. He actually quite liked her. He knew she came out on account of him and Dean and felt guilty in a way. He could see Dean felt the exact same way and neither of the men would feel better till they saw that she was ok through their own eyes. The doctor nodded and they all piled into the room.

"Hey, how are you?" asks Stephanie, placing her hand on Ariana's arm.

"What the hell happened?" asks Ariana and Stephanie looks towards Dean and Roman before replying.

"Well, you went out to the ring to help Dean and Roman, struggled with Seth over the steel chair and then fell over the ropes and hit your head on the barricade," explains Stephanie concisely. There was no point in explaining everything in a long winded way, whatever happened had happened. Nobody could change that.

"Knocked you right out," Hunter adds on as Ariana keeps a hold of the ice pack to her head. She remembers everything up to the fall and curses both Seth and Iris internally. If it wasn't for them she wouldn't be here at all. Although, it was her that ran out there like an idiot. She couldn't help it though.

"What the fuck were you doing out there anyway?" asks Dean angrily. He was responsible for Iris's safety at one point but he was damned if he was going to have to take on someone else now. He was tired of having to care about other people, all they'd do is let him down. They'd let him down and leave.

"I was trying to help you," says Ariana, Dean feeling bad as she looks on at him innocently. He didn't want to make her feel bad but she really had no business being out there in the first place. "I…I saw Seth attack you guys and Iris goading him on so…" she trails off, not being able to argue back with Dean. She knew he wouldn't listen and her head hurt too much.

"That wasn't real," says Roman as Ariana looks on at him puzzled. "They moved the splitting storyline a week early and Iris is involved in it, that's why she was out there. They're both heels as a couple," he explains as Ariana starts to feel stupid about what she did.

"Oh fuck," says Ariana, realizing how much of an idiot she looked right now. She looked at all the faces and wished she could be swallowed up whole by the ground right now. "You mean to say I risked my life for no reason?" she questions, not knowing what else to say. Everyone probably thought she was the most stupidest person on the planet.

"Hey, I appreciated the effort baby girl," says Roman with a smile, trying to make Ariana feel better. He could see she was beyond embarrassed and anyone else would be.

"Alright, how long am I suspended for?" asks Ariana, looking towards Stephanie and Hunter. She knew that they let the one slip with Iris slide but they were hardly going to let her off twice! And she wasn't going to argue with them because they're the bosses and she technically should listen to what they say.

"I think hitting your head is punishment enough," comments Hunter with a small chuckle. He could already see she was sorry about everything. As long as she wasn't acting up like she was the other week he had no problem in letting her continue to come to work.

"Damn it, it's creative," says Stephanie, looking at her phone buzzing in her hand. "They're going to go crazy," she then says, switching off her phone and ignoring the call. She couldn't deal with this right here, right now.

"Duck and hide, I like it," says Hunter with an amused expression, Stephanie sending him a stern luck.

"No, we're going to their office," Stephanie lets him know. She thinks it will be better if they all discussed this face-to-face. After all, the WWE universe will need an explanation for why Ariana did what she did. And it won't be too hard to come up with but they will need to look at where they're going to go after this. "Honey, do you have someone who can look after you tonight? The doctor said to keep an eye on you for the night," she says as Ariana's thoughts go back to how she has no one anymore. Well she has her family back which is something that's making her happy. But they're all the way back in Los Angeles.

"Um…" trails off Ariana, unable to give an answer. No one's names would come to mind.

"I suppose I could stay with her," Iris offers with a small smile, Ariana having forgotten she and Seth were there. Dean rolls his eyes and sees the dreaded look on Ariana's face. Since she attempted to 'save' him out there he figured he could return the favor.

"We'll take her," says Dean, looking towards Stephanie and Hunter. He wasn't very happy about this but he knew he had to. If he didn't offer then Roman would. Plus, he can't give up an opportunity to do something which Iris would dislike.

"You guys sure?" asks Hunter.

"It was our fault she was out there," says Roman, shrugging his shoulders. Even though Ariana made a stupid mistake it didn't mean she wasn't good at heart, which is why she was out there in the first place. "It's the least we could do," he says, looking at Ariana who smiles up at him. She was glad Dean spoke up and gave her an alternative to having to bunk with Iris because in all honesty she would rather hang herself.

"Is that alright with you Ariana?" asks Stephanie.

"Yes!" says Ariana, too quickly which makes Dean smile. He could see the desperation all over her face but at the same time he couldn't fathom why on earth she was so angry with Iris. Iris cheated on him, not her. Iris broke up with him, not her. Iris didn't really do much to Ariana except some smack talk. Also, they were best friends so why the hell would they suddenly stop? Something seemed off to him but he knew it wasn't going to be easy to find out.

"Ok then, take care and don't come into work for a few days," Stephanie says, playing the mother role as always. Ariana nods her head at the instructions. She couldn't believe she was off work for a few more days, this really wasn't going well for her. But then again, it was kind of her fault for running out there in the first place. After Stephanie leaves she expects Iris and Seth to leave as well but they don't.

"Um, thanks for letting me crash with you guys," says Ariana, keeping her gaze on Roman and Dean. She figured if she ignored the other two long enough then they would leave. Apparently, that wasn't the case.

"No problem," says Roman, Dean staying quiet for now. "It'll be nice to share the room with someone else other than this ass," he comments, earning an elbow in the ribs with Dean. "He's a big snorer," Roman then whisper yells which makes Ariana laugh. She could tell she was going to have fun with these guys.

"I don't see why there was a need, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of you," comments Iris. She was hoping this could be a chance to her and Ariana to talk things through. And until they did, there was no chance at repairing their friendship.

"Right," says Ariana and then takes the ice pack off her head as she moves to get up. Dean being the closest to her helps her to sit upright. "Did you ever think that maybe you are capable but I don't want you to take care of me?" Ariana questions Iris, her head tilted to the side.

"Ariana, the doctor said you need to take it easy," says Dean, everyone then looking at him as if he's grown a second head. For someone who threw caution to the wind he was being a little hypocritical by telling someone else to take it easy.

"Fine, but tell her to leave," Ariana then says through clenched teeth. As long as Iris was around Ariana would never be able to take it easy. Iris sighs before leaving, she may have said horrible things to Ariana but she still cared about her. Seth looks like he wants to say something but then leaves from there too, knowing none of what he says will affect any of them. They'd all need more time.

"So, does this mean I'm an honorary SHIELD member for the night?" asks Ariana with a sheepish smile on her face, she notices Roman chuckles but Dean doesn't look too pleased.

"There's no more SHIELD," says Dean in a monotone voice before walking out of there, Ariana and Roman's smiles faltering. Ariana knew Dean was happy to do the split but she had no idea that he would be this affected by it, he made the decision after all. Still, she shouldn't be surprised because he had been with Roman and Seth for ages. It made her wonder if she ever really did have a connection with Iris, she hadn't felt what she saw in Dean's eyes there. The utter sadness at breaking away from the friends he started his career with.

* * *

Ariana whistles as she waits for Roman and Dean. They went to get their stuff and weren't back yet, she actually needed to go get her stuff too. She hears someone come in but looks on in confusion. She had expected Roman and Dean to come in but instead, standing there were Summer and Layla.

"Erm, are you guys lost?" asks Ariana, Layla laughing loudly at the comment.

"Someone has a sense of humor," says Layla. "We actually brought your stuff," she says with a smile and puts the bag at Ariana's feet who looks on at them in surprise. _**Since when were they this nice to anybody? This has to be a prank,**_ she thinks to herself. And she wasn't about to be fooled once more. She'd had enough of it.

"It was my idea by the way, you can't take all the credit," says Summer, looking at Layla as she says the last part. "How are you feeling by the way? That bump looks really bad," she then says, staring at it as if she'd never seen anything like it before.

"I don't think you were actually meant to say it out loud," says Layla through clenched teeth, a smile still on her face. "But don't worry, I'm sure it'll go down by the time the next show comes around," she says with reassurance in a really nice way, Ariana sitting there dumbfounded.

"Um, thanks?" says Ariana, still confused about what was going on. She's actually contemplating if maybe the painkillers have gone to her head. Summer and Layla were never this nice to anyone, they were always bitching and boasting about any guys they slept with so why were they suddenly caring of Ariana? None of this made sense to Ariana.

"No problem," says Summer, waving her hand in the air. "We have to go, we have some hunky dates tonight!" she then says, poking Layla which makes her giggle. "See you around," she says and they both leave from there. _**Maybe I hallucinated the whole thing**_ _,_ Ariana thinks to herself.

"Hey Ariana, ready to go?" asks Roman as Dean comes in behind him. "Oh great, you've got all your stuff," he then mentions at which Ariana thinks, _**maybe not**_.

"Yeah, someone was kind enough to bring it over," says Ariana. She was still trying to process what had happened.

"Ok, well I'll get them into the car. Dean, you can accompany Ariana to the car," says Roman and quickly scoots off before Dean can protest. Roman liked having Ariana around and that could only happen if Dean would be fine with her being around too. Plus, if something did happen between them which he suspects it will, it would be even better because Dean would be moving on.

"Come on then," says Dean with a sigh and Ariana could tell he was annoyed by having to baby-sit which sort of annoyed her. But then she knew he was only tolerating her because she went out there to help them, she thinks that's what's annoying him the most. Otherwise, he'd been alright with her before. Ariana gets up but feels dizzy, before she can fall Dean quickly puts an arm around her waist and takes one of her hands in his, keeping her up straight. "You ok?" he asks her in worry, not wanting her to faint.

"Yeah, I think so," says Ariana, looking at Dean and only then realizing just how close his face was to hers. She notices him move his head back a little but keep his arms put. "You can let go now," she then says to him.

"And have you fall and hit your head for a second time? I think not," says Dean and Ariana hides her smile, not wanting Dean to see that she liked it that he cared about her.

"You know, you don't have to do this because you're being forced to," says Ariana as they both walk towards the car park. She couldn't help but notice just how perfectly their hands fit together. Or maybe she was getting delusional because of the meds.

"I'm not, I offered remember?" says Dean. He knew he was coming off as 'pissed off' but it was only because Ariana risked her health to help them when she didn't need to. And she could have seriously injured herself. "Look, after the time we've had no one would even think about coming out to help me and Roman. But you did, why?" he questions her.

"Because you guys have been nothing but nice to me," answers Ariana simply. "Plus, I'm a closet SHIELD fan so…" she trails off, loving the way there was a sparkle in his every time he found something amusing.

"You're a SHIELD fan?" asks Dean and Ariana nods her head enthusiastically.

"A SHIELD fan through and through," says Ariana with a smile, realizing people are giving both of them odd looks. "You're my favorite after DX," she comments.

"Really? I had no idea," says Dean and then realized Ariana did well in hiding stuff from everyone. He's sure Iris would have told him this about Ariana, she'd told him so many other things. That means Iris mustn't have known either. He didn't really believe Roman before but hearing it from Ariana meant he had to. "What else don't I know about you?" he questions.

"Quite a lot," says Ariana, looking into Dean's eyes and feeling herself get lost in them. Dean ruins the moment for her though by breaking eye contact and looking somewhere else. She was amazed at how she could feel all this for him and he nor anyone else picked it up.

"Hold her any tighter and she'll break," comments Roman with a smirk as they get to the car.

"Well I don't want her to fall down and get another hit to the head," justifies Dean. Roman opens the door and Ariana gets into the car, leaning her head back. She feels disappointed when Dean joins Roman in the front though, she thought they were both getting along well enough for him to want to continue talking to her. Apparently not.

* * *

Once they get back to the hotel, both Dean and Roman realize something is deadly wrong with Ariana. The reason being she started giggling to herself in the car and when they tried finding out why, it only got worse. And they found out it could get even worse when they took her out of the car, needless to say the drugs were working a miracle on her.

"A donkey!" exclaims Ariana as they get into the hotel. "A fricking donkey!" she continues laughing as both guys sigh to themselves and take her to the elevator, each one of them had a hand on her arm. "It was a donkey!" she then calls, making Roman and Dean glad that they were the only ones in the elevator.

"If I have to listen to the answer to that stupid joke one more time I'll blow!" comments Dean. He didn't think she'd be hard work. He didn't even know medications could make a person act this insane. It was kind of like Ariana was drunk or something.

"I still don't get why its so damn funny," says Roman, in his own thoughts. He wasn't bothered by Ariana's behavior, he'd seen girls go crazy at his own house with his own sisters. What he was having a hard time understanding was the stupid joke.

"A donkey!" shouts Ariana, clutching her stomach, again as the elevator door opens and sighs. Dean knows at this rate they'll never get to their room so instead of letting Ariana walk, he picks her up in one swift motion and throws her over his shoulder. "Whoa! Dude I don't even know you properly!" she says, laughing to herself.

"You really think that's wise?" asks Roman, worried that Ariana would reprimand them as soon as the drugs wore off.

"Who cares?" asks Dean, not letting Ariana take up more of his time. All he wanted was to have some peace and quiet to himself but that wasn't going to happen. He wasn't showing it but the split of their group was hitting him harder than he originally thought. He thought he'd be happier but he wasn't. Once they get to their room, Dean puts Ariana down and Roman closes the door. What neither of them knew was that all the commotion had Iris open the door to her room and she'd seen it all. She didn't understand what one earth was going on with them three and she didn't want to know. She shook her head and closed the door to her room again, rolling her eyes as she did.

"Whey! Land Ahoy!" shouts Ariana as Dean puts her down and lets her loose like a little kid at a candy store.

"What the fuck is this? I thought she'd stay in one place," says Dean, not having thought bringing Ariana back here with them would have been much trouble. But it was more than trouble, it was chaos. She was chaos.

"And it looks like she will, in your bedroom," comments Roman, Dean's head shooting to the side as he sees Ariana stumbling into the bedroom that was his.

"Fuck sakes!" curses Dean. Roman slaps Dean's shoulder and then heads off to his own room, needing some alone time. He was actually finding Dean's reactions hilarious and was glad Ariana was around. He thought for sure Dean would spend the night wallowing in self pity but it seemed as if Ariana was about to change that.

"Whoops!" says Ariana and Dean immediately goes into his room to see a half naked Ariana looking guilty as hell because she dropped something. He shakes his head as Ariana bursts out laughing and then takes a moment to notice her body. He'd always thought Ariana would probably have a hot body, but what she wore in the ring was pants and a top. They would cover everything up, although anyone could appreciate her curves. She had long, tanned legs that seemed to go on forever, her skin looking lusciously soft. He would have kept on staring but he quickly realized this was wrong. "Seeing something you like?" says Ariana, snapping Dean out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" Dean says dumbly which makes Ariana laugh.

"Donkey!" exclaims Ariana, laughing at Dean as he rolls his eyes at the stupid joke.

"Will you please put something decent on?" asks Dean, not being able to keep his eyes off of her. And if she continued doing that then a tent would appear in Dean's boxers and he didn't look forward to having to explain that to Ariana. Sedated or not. He thanks his lucky stars when Ariana finally puts something on, it's a long shirt that ends above her legs. He's still able to see her legs but then decides that's better than what he was subjected to before.

"Hey, I look sexy!" says Ariana, admiring herself in the mirror before moving over to the bed and passing out. Dean shakes his head and closes the door to the room, going over to the couch and lying down there on himself. He switches on the TV, trying to get his thoughts away from Ariana but she's all he could think about. The two things about her that were on his mind were the fact that she went out there to save him and that she looked very hot in hardly any clothes.

* * *

Ariana opens her eyes to see herself in an unfamiliar environment. She sits up in panic but then notices Dean's bags were in the room. She sighs to herself, knowing she must be in the hotel room. She shakes her head trying to remember how she got here but all she can remember is a lot of laughing. She then sees flashbacks of laughing in the car ride and is sure everything will come back to her. She stumbles out of her bed and makes her way to the door, hearing chatter. Once she gets out she realizes it's only the TV and smiles to herself when she notices Dean passed out on the couch.

"I must have taken his bed," Ariana says to herself, walking further out and leaning against the wall for a second, smiling. Dean looked peaceful when he slept, the stress lines on his forehead weren't as visible as they usually were. But she put that down to him frowning most of the time.

"Holy fuck, I stripped in front of Dean Ambrose!" she says, putting her hands up to her mouth as realization washes over her. "Oh fuck!" she says again, slapping her hand on her forehead. "And he told me to get decent? What the fuck?" she says to herself, pacing the room as she remembers more and more. "I look sexy? What the fuck was I on?" she questions herself. "Hmm, I can just pretend I don't remember. He won't know," she then says and sighs in relief. She can't have imagined what would have happened if he was awake and she remembered all this. Ariana goes over to Dean and picks up the blanket that's left all jumbled on the floor. She gently places it over Dean, strands of her hair falling over Dean's face but he doesn't move. "Goodnight Dean," she says, not being able to help herself she strokes his cheek and then leaves from there.

"What the fuck was that?" Dean says to himself after he hears the bedroom door close. He'd heard Ariana wake up and quickly pretended to be asleep, he figured if she thought he was asleep then she wouldn't say that stupid joke again. But judging by what she said he realized that she wasn't still high. Although, he found her reactions to her own shenanigans very amusing. He had to use a lot of self control to make sure he didn't laugh or even flinch when Ariana's hair fell on him.

* * *

Ariana stirs awake when she hears a noise in her bedroom, she opens her eyes and sees a figure at the side. She sits up with a gasp but doesn't scream bloody murder because she hears Dean's voice.

"It's only me," says Dean as relief washes over Ariana and she switches on the light.

"What are you doing?" asks Ariana through a yawn.

"I just needed something from my bag," says Dean and continues to look through them. He was hoping not to wake Ariana up but that seemed to happen anyway. "Go back to sleep," he orders her but Ariana just ignores him and gets out of bed. She wasn't really tired before and it took a while for her to get to sleep, now she wouldn't be able to sleep for sure. Without thinking where he is and with whom, Dean takes off the shirt he has on and swaps it for another one, Ariana sitting there with a baffled look on her face. The last thing she expected for him to do was to take off his shirt, revealing his delicious body. Dean looks up and smirks when he sees Ariana looking in his direction. "Just returning the favor," he comments, putting the shirt over his head.

"Um, I don't know what you're talking about," says Ariana, putting on a confused face. Dean gives her a disbelieving look before leaving the room. Ariana could see that he didn't believe her but she would remain indifferent, if she ever actually did admit it in front of him then her face would be as red as a tomato. Ariana decides to follow Dean out and sees him sit down to watch more TV. "You know, too much of that stuff will rot your brain," she comments, taking a seat on the other edge of the couch.

"Then I'll gladly prove you wrong," comments Dean, causing Ariana to roll her eyes with a smile on her face. "Thanks," Dean says after a few moments of silence. Ariana looks to see his eyes are glued to the TV screen.

"What for?" asks Ariana in confusion, she didn't do anything to help him. In fact it was Dean who took the trouble of getting her here safely and in one piece, along with putting up with her as the drugs took a very strong effect on her. If anything, she should be thanking him. That too profusely since she knows she had probably pushed all his buttons.

"For saving me," answers Dean at which Ariana chuckles.

"Yeah, real funny Ambrose (!)" says Ariana, shaking her head. "I'm pretty sure if I wasn't there then you'd have survived. I was useless out there," she then says wondering if he took some of the pills she'd had before when she wasn't looking.

"But you tried," says Dean, shrugging his shoulders and then switching channels, munching on some popcorn. He holds it to the side for Ariana to take some. Ariana looks at the popcorn before taking a handful and shoving it into her mouth. Who knew she'd ever be with Dean watching TV and eating popcorn at 5 in the morning?

* * *

 **Reviews would be lovely! :)**


	7. The Summer and Layla Story

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my OC's.**

 **I hope you all like the next chapter! : )**

 **shaniquacynthia: I don't know who that is but you can think that if you want. I don't mind. I just put it in there but never actually came up with a joke, lol. Thanks! : )**

 **Ayesha: Girl, I was wondering where you disappeared to! But exams are important, I hope you did well. I'm glad you've been keeping up to date though and like the story. You better not disappear on me again ; ) Thanks! : )**

 **takerschick: Thank you. I'm so glad it did : )**

 **A Wrestling God: And now I get to meet indecisive Dan, hi! Nope, not drunk. Just the effect of having some of those meds which are really strong as you've guessed by her behavior. Yeah, it would totally make things better, ha ha!  
I know but I didn't want her to get away with it so she didn't. Thanks, I'm hoping the chemistry continues to flow. I'll try to write it like that anyway, who knows how it'll come out though? : )**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7:**

Neither Dean nor Ariana slept the rest of the night, they'd both stayed awake watching TV silently. Surprising to Dean was the fact that Ariana didn't complain about what he was making her watch, she sat there watching and even seemed to be into the various shows he'd put on, something Iris had never done. Iris had always complained till Dean finally handed her the remote, at the time Dean found it cute but now he was relieved she wasn't here. He should have stuck to his shows than Iris.

"Ariana, how are you?" asks Summer as Ariana walks backstage to go to the locker room.

"I'm doing just fine," answers Ariana. "And you?" she asks Summer, she normally never would but Summer was being nice to her and she couldn't be a cow without a reason. Besides, it seemed like both the girls really weren't up to something. She didn't find her bag to be booby trapped when she went through it.

"Great, thanks for asking!" says Summer in an unusually chipper voice. "I'll see you around?" she says and then leaves, waving at Ariana. Summer loved how confused Ariana would look after their meetings, it was entertaining to say the least and even Layla was finding it amusing. Although, Ariana is one of the few Divas they both can stand. And Ariana would find out soon why Summer and Layla were acting so nice towards her.

Ariana goes into the locker room and puts her stuff down, she thought she would have to adjust to life in the WWE without Iris but it seemingly was not the case. She felt like she'd been by herself for years which wasn't a good sign. Right now, it just made her seem heartless and she wasn't. It also made her think a lot about her friendship with Iris. Was it ever real? Or maybe Ariana was waiting for the day Iris would disappoint her just like Wendy had done.

"Oh, looking good Ariana," says Layla, putting her blusher on her face. "I told you that bump would go down," she then says, looking at Ariana through the mirror on the wall.

"Y-yeah," says Ariana, in a daze over this niceness, it seemed others had caught on because they were openly staring at Layla, wondering what had gotten into her. She'd normally make a comment about watching where you're going whenever anyone got hurt. It seemed odd something nice was coming out of her mouth.

"Good luck against Alicia tonight," starts Layla, Ariana's full attention being on her since Iris had just walked into the room. It was weird how Ariana would feel nothing and then when Iris would walk into her anger levels would start to rise. "She's one hell of a kicker," comments Layla with a chuckle.

"Don't worry, I'm one hell of a puncher," comments Ariana, making Layla laugh, causing everyone to look at her. _**Did I just make Layla laugh?**_ Ariana thinks to herself. She would say crazier things have happened but to be truthful they had not. It's not like she could rule this out to April fools or Halloween either.

"And a flier, which I totally admire by the way," says Layla. She was about to go with Summer to a tag team match against Iris and Natalya. "Maybe you can show me some moves in the ring with that? It's so cool the way you come off the ropes," she says and Ariana nods her head.

"Thanks and sure," says Ariana, finding more in common with Layla right now. It's weird how she never noticed this before, their conversation flowed easily. "I'll see you later," she then says, getting up and leaving the room. This morning Dean and Roman had left before she got out of the shower, all she got was a text from Roman saying they'd see her around and to take care of herself. But she figured that's what men are like.

"Ariana!" she hears her voice be called and stops to see Iris coming after her. _**Great, what does she want now?**_ Ariana thinks to herself. She thought she'd gotten rid of Iris when she split from her. If Iris thought Ariana would ever want to be friends again, she had another thing coming. Ariana knows she's being very harsh but she can't help how she feels. If she's constantly around Iris then she won't be responsible for her actions. For her career, the best move would be to be around Iris as less as possible.

"What the fuck do you want?" asks Ariana, making Iris jump at the reaction she got. She knew Ariana was annoyed but she thought all Ariana would need is some space to come to her senses and stop being stubborn. Then they could go back to being tag team partners.

"I just…wanted to ask you how you are," says Iris as Ariana looks at her suspiciously. She was sure Iris had some ulterior motive so decides to play along.

"Fine," answers Ariana directly and Iris nods her head. Ariana was hoping this would make Iris go away but that wasn't the case.

"Um, how come you were talking to Layla?" Iris asks innocently and Ariana realizes the purpose of this conversation. Iris was probably worried about Ariana choosing a new tag team partner. But the truth is Ariana doesn't need a tag team partner. Having a partner was a choice, one that she'd stepped back from. Ariana puts her hands on her hips and looks straight at Iris.

"None of your damn business," says Ariana and Iris expected Ariana to react like this. She was always one to hold a grudge but Iris thought considering they were best friends Ariana would try her hardest to let it go.

"Ari, just because you're upset doesn't mean that you start hanging around with certain characters," says Iris and Ariana shakes her head in disbelief at Iris. She couldn't believe Iris was saying this to her.

"And you think you have a right to tell me who to hang out with?" questions Ariana in anger. "You gave that up when you decided to ruin everything good in your life!" she shouts but then stops and takes deep breaths, she needs to keep it together. She's at work and she needs to think about how this affects her. If Hunter and Stephanie find her in another altercation she can kiss her job goodbye.

"Jeez, what's all the commotion?" asks Layla, having walked out of the locker room with Natalya. They had decided to look for their tag team partners together since both of them had disappeared. They'd found Iris and now needed to look for Summer.

"Stay out of it Layla!" says Iris with an annoyed expression. "It doesn't concern the likes of you," she says which adds fuel to Ariana's anger. Layla had been nothing but nice the past few days and she wouldn't have anyone talk to her like that.

"The hell it doesn't, you're talking about her!" states Ariana and the next to appear is Summer. "Apparently I have to watch out who I hang out with because Layla isn't good enough," she then happily tells them both with a fake smile.

"Bitch said what about my BFF?" asks Summer in a comical way which lowers Ariana's anger level because she now feels like laughing. They're the kind of people that Ariana needs around her right now. People that put her in a good mood, not people that do the opposite.

"Calm down Summer," says Layla, walking around to her friend. "She's just jealous that she's on the receiving end of Ariana's anger and we're not because we didn't fuck up," she comments with a smug smirk covering her face.

"Oh yeah, that's right," says Summer with a smirk on her face as well as she crosses her arms over her chest. _**Why couldn't Iris just leave well enough alone?**_ Ariana thinks to herself. But she doesn't say anything, she's not going to defend Iris at all.

"Don't talk to me like that," says Iris with a frown on her face. "Oh and this coming from the girls who open their legs for any Tom, Dick and Harry?" she questions and Ariana finally starts to see the true side to her ex best friend. She never thought Iris could think such horrible things, let alone say them. It made her wonder if this is the side Iris kept hidden or if her being with Seth has turned her into this?

"At least we do it publicly, you're so much of a slut you do it behind closed doors!" exclaims Layla, giving Summer a high five when she asks for it. Ariana looks away, trying to think of something terrible that'd make her sad to stop herself from laughing.

"Really Ariana? You're going to hang out with these whores?" asks Iris incredulously, pointing to both Summer and Layla. "They're really better than me?" she continues. Iris knew she messed up but people made bad decisions all the time and she didn't understand why she was being attacked so mercilessly for it.

"At least they tell me the truth to my face," says Ariana, not believing that the day has come when she is defending Summer and Layla. _**Something must be in the water these days**_ **,** she thinks to herself. Anyone would think she'd lost it!

"Ooh, burn!" both Summer and Layla say, giving each other a high five. Ariana tries to hide the smile that appears on her face but fails miserably, this angers Iris further because two girls who are complete bitches in her perspective were winning Ariana over and making her look like a fool.

"Shut up, just shut up!" shouts Iris. "I don't get why what I did was so bad, yes I should have broken up with Dean earlier but why do you care? I know about what happened years back and how it affected your life but seriously, you're taking it too far," she tells Ariana her thoughts exactly as Ariana stands there bewildered at what she's just heard.

"Too far? Yeah right!" says Ariana, not willing to budge. She knows she may have done things that other people didn't really like when she first found out about Iris and Seth but that didn't mean that she was wrong to break off her friendship with Iris. Things could never go back to normal and Iris only had herself to blame for that.

"You're acting like as if I cheated on you and not Dean," Iris makes an observation and then really thinks about what's making Ariana so upset about the whole situation. "Unless…you like him don't you?" she asks and Ariana keeps a straight face on. She never thought Iris would catch her out, she was never a person to observe enough to connect the dots together. But she had now and Ariana needed to think of a quick solution. All she had to do was play dumb and deny. She has a great poker face so it would be easy to fool everyone as she had been doing this whole time.

"What?" asks Ariana, trying to look appalled at the accusation hurled at her. She starts to conjure up disgusting things in her mind to aid her. _**Er, rat guts!**_ she thinks to herself and that really does help.

"Oh my gosh," says Iris in realization as everything starts to make sense to her. "You like Dean! That's why you're so mad, you're mad that I hurt and betrayed the guy you have feelings for. And now that he's hurting, you are too," she continues, Ariana standing there speechless at her actually figuring the whole thing out. "Ari, I had no idea," she says in a soft whisper, looking at Ariana regretfully.

"Are you retarded?" asks Summer, stepping in because she can tell Ariana has no idea what to say. Ariana defended her and Layla to Iris so the least she could do was break this whole thing up. "You're honestly throwing around stupid accusations to get yourself out of quicksand?"

"Don't know about everyone else but it seems like a cheap shot to me," comments Layla with disdain. "Ariana is a good person Iris and just leave her alone like she wants," she then says.

"I want to sort this out with my best friend," says Iris, looking at Ariana again.

"Guys, I think you should break this up before it gets heated," says Natalya, sensing the anger that's radiating off of Ariana. She doesn't want anyone to get in trouble, not when things had finally started to calm down a little.

"If I knew you liked him then I would never have gone for him. I know how hard it is for you to open yourself up to new feelings and I would have gladly stepped back," she tries to explain, Ariana looking horrified at the things Iris is easily mouthing off to the others.

"Oh my gosh will you ever shut up?!" shouts Ariana with her hands in the air. "You think by embarrassing me and saying all this stuff you'll show me up? Bitch you got another thing coming. Yeah I do like Dean, as a friend. Something you don't understand the meaning of when you're shouting out all my personal stuff for everyone to hear," she says, pointing at Iris with the meanest glare she can muster. "If you knew what friendship was, you never would have come in between Dean and Seth. Their friendship is over thanks to you and now so is ours so if you ever try to tell me who I should hang out with or what I should do then I have a kick with your name on it!" That said with finality Ariana walks off, cursing Iris internally when she sees the Total Divas crew right there.

"Oh my gosh they filmed it!" says Layla and Ariana stops having heard her voice. She turns around to see both Summer and Layla were following her. "It doesn't matter, you got in all the good burns," she then assures Ariana, waving a hand on the air.

"Thanks," says Ariana and finds herself with a genuine smile written all over her face. She knows she shouldn't have blown up like that but Iris left her no other choice. It seems to her Iris only ever learns when Ariana yells at her so that's what she did. It was better than attacking her like last time though.

"No, thank you for defending us," says Summer with a nod of her head. "No one's ever…ever really…done that for us…before," she says, it having touched her heart and she knew it was the same with Layla.

"Alright," says Ariana, nodding her head. "I'll see you guys later," she says, holding out her fist. Both Summer and Layla look at each other hesitantly and then one by one bump their own first with Ariana's. Ariana then walks off to go find Dean and Roman.

"I like her!" squeals Layla. "She chewed up Iris and spit her right back out!" she exclaims excitedly. Although, Layla was quite impressed with how Ariana managed to not attack Iris this time round.

"Yeah, I think its time," says Summer and Layla looks at her with a hopeful look. "That's right, it's officially time. We can totally trust her," she says to her friend, putting an arm around Layla.

"Oh I can't wait!" says Layla, jumping up and down, clapping her hands excitedly. "It was getting boring just the two of us," she then says at which Summer shakes her head with a scoff.

* * *

Ariana missed her chance to talk to Dean and Roman because they'd gone to do a segment. Instead she thought she'll just thank them later, they were living in the same hotel anyway.

"Ariana, what are you doing here?" questions Stephanie, not having expected her to come in with the fall she had yesterday.

"Erm, work?" asks Ariana and Stephanie shakes her head. Anyone that gets hurt has to take at least a couple of days off and the same would go for Ariana, even if what happened to her wasn't that serious. Stephanie wasn't about to put any of her employees at risk.

"No, you got hurt last night. Company policy remember?" asks Stephanie and Ariana lets out a sigh. She was hoping she could slide away with it. The only thing keeping her sane was her work and if she couldn't do that then she was screwed.

"Yeah but it's not too bad. Plus I have a match against Alicia remember?" Ariana shrugs it off and tries to come off the topic about the bump she has. She just wants to do her job and ignore everything else that's going on.

"Ariana, I admire your dedication to your work, really I do," starts Stephanie and Ariana doesn't need to guess what's coming next. She knows what's going to be said. "But I'm not risking anything. A lot of things could go wrong and I'd be responsible if they did," she says, Ariana understanding where Stephanie's coming from even though she dislikes it. "You have not matches for the next two days at least and I don't want to argue about it," she says firmly and Ariana nods her head, listening to her boss. Stephanie leaves and from there Ariana went back to the locker room and sat down, giving Summer and Layla a small smile.

"Oh my gosh, when his girlfriend caught us," says Summer with a dreaded look on her face. "You should have seen her, it was like you could see the steam coming out of her ears!" she exclaims, making Layla laugh.

"That's nothing, I got caught by the girlfriend doing something much more raunchy in the bedroom," comments Layla with a wink as Summer slaps her arm playfully. Ariana didn't agree with what they did but they were open about it, unlike Iris. And it seemed they were just having a good time. Still, she could never be friends with them two. She hates cheating and everything that goes with it.

"You two are disgusting," says Alicia, leaving the locker room meaning that only Summer, Layla and Ariana remained in there. Ariana shakes her head as she fixes the laces to her boots but as soon as Alicia leaves she sees Summer and Layla laugh and high five each other.

"Why are you guys laughing?" Ariana asks curiously. "She just gave you the evils," she then points out to them both.

"Yeah, ones that we made sure to get," comments Summer. Ariana looks on at her in confusion.

"Please don't tell me you're as easy to fool just like all the rest," Layla then comments.

"What do you mean?" asks Ariana, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"Shall we tell her?" asks Summer, looking at Layla with a suggestive look who nods her head enthusiastically. "What we just said, all of it, it's not true," she then tells Ariana.

"It's not?" asks Ariana and both girls shake their heads. "Then why would you say that?"

"It's an ongoing joke between us," answers Layla. "When we first came here, everyone just thought 'they're sluts!' because we wear revealing clothes. But then when they do it, it's completely fine," she explains, rolling her eyes with a sigh.

"Anything we said or did would never sit well with anyone, if we liked a guy and hit on them then everybody would makes jokes about them catching an STD," says Summer. She then puts her arm around Layla and says, "Just because we have the balls to hit on guys openly and the rest of them wait to be swept off their feet we're suddenly sluts?" she asks, Ariana nodding her seeing where Summer was coming from. They definitely had a point.

"So we gave them what they wanted," says Layla, crossing her arms over her chest. "We act like total bitches and they only hate us because they want to act like us but can't otherwise they'll get called all sorts of names just like us. Unlike us, they won't be able to embrace it or take it," she explains to Ariana who's smile grows on her face. She was glad they weren't actually what they made out to be otherwise there would have been a lot of problems.

"Yep, we're just giving them what they came for and their reactions just send us over the edge!" exclaims Summer with a laugh which makes Ariana laugh as well.

"Wait a second," says Ariana with a questioning look on her face. "If all that is true then why the hell are you telling me?" she asks them both. Ariana never treated them differently to how everyone else treated them and that actually made her feel bad right now.

"Because, we want you to join us," says Layla with a hopeful smile on her face.

* * *

 **Reviews would be lovely! : )**


	8. Chaos

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my OC's.**

 **I hope everyone likes the next update! :)**

 **takerschick: Thank you very much! :)**

 **A Wrestling God: Do you hate absolutely everyone? They haven't even done anything to you! Ha ha ha.  
I think the reason you probably like Iris is because she's trying to patch things up. Yes she made a mistake but keeping up a pretence would have been even more worse. And because she's not acting childish like Ariana. She's trying to get through this by acting like an adult. I think I know why you'd pick the Bella's ;)**

 **AmbroseLover726: Glad you like it. We shall see in good time my friend. This is a very short story so who knows where we'll end up. Thanks! :)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 8:**

"Wait, you guys want me to pretend to be a slut too?" asks Ariana for clarification, not sure if she had heard Layla right the first time. She realizes she did though when both the girls nod their heads. "I don't think so," says Ariana, getting up. "It might be fun for you but it isn't for me". She could never be something she strictly opposes. Something she could never take in a joking manner.

"Well, you don't have to act like one," says Summer. "Its just…for the first time since we've been here someone has stuck up for us and we'd be idiots not to make friends with that person," she gives Ariana the real reason they were trying to recruit her.

"You've fallen out with Iris and everyone else is giving you grief for it, it kind of makes us have flashbacks because that's where we were once," says Layla as Ariana looks on in surprise. She never thought these guys had a caring bone in their body but here they were to prove her wrong. When she first came here, everyone said to keep away from Summer and Layla and that's what she did. But now she was feeling exactly how they were made to feel and she hated it. She can't have imagined how they must have felt. She actually feels terrible for listening to the others instead of giving them a chance like she would have anyone else.

"You know, you guys are actually alright," comments Ariana with a small smile. She wasn't going to do what they do but she could at least get to know them a little better.

"Thanks!" says Summer. "We'll show you we're not that bad once you hang out with us. We could go to a club tonight with everyone else and show you how to really have a good time," she suggests and Ariana starts to contemplate it. She can't imagine the things they'd try and get her to do.

"Yeah, we'll show you how to really have fun than the boringness you've had to deal with for a years now!" says Layla, not being able to stay still in one spot as they wait for Ariana's answer. Ariana would have declined because she's not a big fan going clubbing but seeing as her other option was to go back to her hotel room and just stare at the TV for hours she decided against it. She needed this. To let her hair loose with some good company.

"Yeah ok, sure," says Ariana, nodding her head. "That sounds great," she says causing Layla and Summer to hug each other and squeal in excitement. They both start talking animatedly till Ariana says, "Guys, don't you have a match?"

"Oh shit yeah!" says Layla and thanks Ariana for reminding them since they got carried away. Ariana then sits back down, wondering what she'll do the next couple of hours, they still weren't letting her in that ring. "Oh, what's up?" Layla then asks Ariana and both she and Summer stand in front of Ariana.

"It's Stephanie," says Ariana with a sigh. "Because of the bump yesterday she told me to not wrestle for a couple of days at least. But I'm still not allowed to get back in the ring and I have absolutely nothing else to do," she explains her predicament to them both. "They won't let me train or practice, I feel oppressed!" she tells them both, the last part makes both of them laugh. Ariana understands Stephanie's decision and it was probably the right one but that didn't mean she had to like it.

"You don't want to get hurt now do you?" asks Summer, completely seeing where Stephanie's coming from. "But, if you want something to do then I totally have an idea," she says, a smirk gracing her lips. "Give me 5 minutes!" she says, running out of the locker room. Ariana looks at Layla who just shrugs her shoulders.

"Come on, you can walk me to the gorilla," says Layla, dragging Ariana out of the locker room by the arm. They walk side by side and Ariana actually finds herself having fun talking to Layla. They had a lot of things in common. Neither of them could resist chocolate, they both couldn't stand Alicia Fox, and they both had a soft spot for Bradley Cooper. It was amazing how Ariana had more in common with Layla then Iris, yet she never cared to find out before. The special thing about Ariana and Iris's friendship was that they were complete opposites yet they worked. Ariana just doesn't know what to think anymore, especially about friends.

"Ok guys, am I excellent or what?" asks Summer, walking up to Ariana and Layla who were waiting for her. "You wanted something to do, and I have just the thing!" she squeals in excitement as Ariana gives her a look, she just hopes Summer hadn't gone and done something stupid.

* * *

"It's ok, we got this," says Natalya, trying to reassure Iris who was nervous. She'd never gotten this many boos before and they were all getting to her head. But she shouldn't have expected anything less since the WWE universe loved the SHIELD and she assisted Seth in apparently destroying it. "And look, Seth's right there," she says, pointing to Seth who was sitting next to JBL. Iris nods her head and starts to feel better but then Summer and Layla's music hits. Each of them come out and then stay at the top of the ramp.

"What are they doing?" Iris asks Natalya who just shrugs her shoulders. However, all questions are answered when Ariana makes an appearance. Iris steps back in shock, this wasn't in the script! She looks at Seth in panic who gestures for her to remain in one place. He'd been subjected to surprises like this before and it was all about remaining in character. Ariana smiles at the reaction she gets, all the cheering she gets from the WWE universe was really making her feeling better despite everything else going on in her life.

"Ariana seemingly accompanying Summer and Layla to the ring," comments Cole in confusion.

"I don't get this, I don't get this at all," says JBL, shaking his head as the girls make their way down to the ramp. "I thought Ariana hated their guts!" he exclaims as all three of them get in the ring. Ariana smirks and moves forward towards Iris who backs up a bit. Knowing she's accomplished what she did best, placing fear into her opponents, she exits the ring. She then goes and sits on the chair next to Lawler, getting comfortable.

"Didn't see that one coming did ya?" asks Summer with a big smirk on her face.

"Summer and Iris start off the match," comments Cole. "And we have sitting with us, Seth Rollins and Ariana, both of whom were involved in a struggle this past week on Monday night Raw," he comment as Ariana smirks at the fact that Iris is definitely distracted by her.

"Yes and Ariana got injured quite a bit," says Lawler, looking at Seth.

"Oh no, don't pin this on me," says Seth, shaking his head and refusing to be a scapegoat for Ariana's actions. Well that's what his character would think. "No one told her to come out there and did she really think that everything would be hunky dory if she tried to stop me?" he questions cockily as Ariana rolls her eyes and keeps them on Summer who had the upper hand over Iris.

"Why don't we let her answer that," suggests Lawler and takes off his headset, handing it over.

"Thanks Jerry," says Ariana with a smile. When Summer told her that Stephanie thought their idea about Ariana accompanying them to the ring would be great, she couldn't believe it. Moreover, she couldn't believe Summer had actually come up with it. Apparently, Stephanie thought it would be good to use the animosity between Ariana and Iris in this match and she wanted to see the reaction from the WWE universe towards Ariana after last night. "Listen, I'm not blaming anybody for anything. I came out knowing there was a risk I could get hurt because I believe in Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose. They're good friends of mine and I wasn't about to leave them to suffer whilst their so called brother stabbed them in the back," she comments.

"You can't come out here and talk like that when you did the exact same thing with Iris," says Seth, defending his girlfriend on screen. Though he didn't expect her out here he was going to stay within character and be the heel.

"Maybe I knew she'd aid you in doing something as low as this," Ariana retorts. "Besides, she's the one that first stabbed Dean in the back, you then continued to move that knife around as much as you could," she says, looking at Seth and pointing at him as the commentators realize that they shouldn't get involved.

"I am sick and tired of people giving me grief over that," says Seth, rolling his eyes. "If I stayed with Dean and Roman, my career would have gone nowhere. I would have been stuck in a faction that's been banded as outlaws and I'd never get the opportunity to win any titles. Heck, everyone saw how me and Roman lost the titles all because Hunter wanted to get revenge. Even Dean lost his title, so I did the one thing in this situation a person could do. If you can't beat them, join them," he says through clenched teeth and Ariana gets up, throwing her headset back at Lawler. Seth gets up too and takes his own headset off.

"Oh you think you're the big man," says Ariana, her hands flying around in the air.

"I don't think it, I know it!" shouts Seth and they starts bickering. "And don't you dare say anything about my girlfriend because she is twice the wrestler you are," she says, getting right into her face. Knowing this is the only time and place she can get away with it, Ariana takes out her hand and slaps Seth right across the cheek, a resounding sound being heard quite far back.

"Seth!" shouts Iris, coming over to the ropes and not looking happy with that Ariana did. This caused a distraction because Layla got Iris from behind and got the pin for her team. The bell rings signaling that the match was over and Ariana quickly moved to the side, joining Summer and Layla. Summer told Ariana that she could only accompany them, not look too friendly. Her agenda had to look like she was out there to ruin Iris. Ariana laughs as she walks backwards on the ramp and sees Iris go over to Seth in worry. But he pushes her away and kicks the announcement table in anger, letting out a huge scream. This just makes Ariana laugh more.

* * *

Once they got to the curtains they see Dean standing there waiting for them, or that's what it seems like. He shakes his head at Ariana, a smirk on his lips which she can tell he was trying to hide. But who wasn't amused out there by her slapping Seth? It was great!

"You just can't help yourself can you?" asks Dean, directing his question at Ariana as Summer and Layla walk off to the side to give both of them a chance to talk.

"Um, nope!" says Ariana with a chuckle. Before they get a chance to say anything further though, Seth and Iris make an appearance, looking anything but happy.

"What the fuck Ariana?" shouts Seth in anger. "You can't just waltz out there when you feel like it and do anything you want!" he shouts, obviously talking about the slap.

"According to Stephanie, I so can," comments Ariana and at that moment Stephanie comes there with a huge smile on her face.

"Guys, that was excellent!" exclaims Stephanie. "The crowd ate it all up and loved it! I was just talking to creative and they said the reaction the crowd gave to you Ariana, was unbelievable!" she gushes and Ariana can't hide the smile that makes its way onto her lips.

"Summer should get the credit, it was her idea," says Ariana, not forgetting because of whom she was out there. Summer nods her head at Ariana and smiles at her. For once there was a Diva who didn't see Summer and Layla as two bitches but as actual people. And she was giving Summer the credit for what just happened which she knows no one else would ever do.

"How could I forget? Maybe we need to hear your ideas in the future," says Stephanie, making Summer's face light up as Iris looks on at the whole scene with disdain written all over her face. "Anyway, creative have just come up with a whole new angle for everything that's happened!" she then says, looking at Ariana. "You tried to save Dean and Roman, you attacked Seth, and now they want you to stick by Roman and Dean as they address Seth on Monday next week," she explains to Ariana.

"You serious?" asks Ariana, the excitement building up inside of her. Stephanie nods her head as Ariana shakes hers in disbelief. Working with the Shield would be a dream come true. Also, she found the guys always got the better storylines and if she gets to participate in it then it's even better! "So I get to be a part of the SHIELD?" she then asks.

"Not technically cause it's mine and Roman's last appearance as the SHIELD," comments Dean, raining all over Ariana's parade. She puts her hands on her hips and glares at him. "Alright you're part of the SHIELD," he says, not being able to hold back the chuckle that escapes his lips as Ariana starts squealing. Something he never thought she would do.

"And the crowd are behind you so it should be great," says Stephanie. "I realize all this has been last minute and neither you Iris nor Seth had been notified but the reaction we saw was real and that's what I wanted to see," she explains to them and they both nod their heads, not looking too happy. "Ariana, I think that slap was a step too far though," Stephanie then lets her know.

"Sorry, I got carried away," says Ariana but she wasn't too worried. People have slapped others before so it shouldn't be too much of a big issue.

"Try and control it next time please," says Stephanie firmly and Ariana nods her head. She doesn't think it would have looked at all real to the audience if she didn't give him that slap. It's not like she hit him too hard anyway. "I have to go but good job guys," she says to them all and then leaves.

"Ha, now you're stuck with me sucker!" says Ariana, bringing a little lightheartedness into it all. She hated how everyone was standing all serious like, even Dean. And she wasn't about to stay all moody and miserable because Iris and Seth fucked up, it was about time she took a control of her own life. And moved on from the crappiness they distributed to everyone.

"As long as you don't strip for me like last night, I'm good," comments Dean. Although, he can't say it was something completely horrid.

"I thought were weren't going to mention that," says Ariana in a low voice so only Dean would hear. She then realizes she's let it slip that she's remembered everything.

"I thought you didn't remember a thing?" asks Dean and Ariana rolls her eyes, knowing he's messing with her. "Besides, we never agreed to anything," he then points out to her.

"It was a silent agreement when I pretended to be ignorant," says Ariana through clenched teeth which Dean just finds amusing. She never should have stripped if she didn't want anyone to know about it.

"Well then don't take your clothes off in the future," comments Dean, loudly enough for everyone to hear which makes Ariana go red. "See you later," he comments, throwing a wink in her direction before leaving from there. He did that partly to stick it to Iris and partly because he wanted to see if he could make Ariana go red.

"Fucker!" exclaims Ariana and then leaves from there herself. She could see the horrified look on Iris's face but just smirks to herself, _**she shouldn't dish out what she can't handle**_ , Ariana thinks to herself. As she's walking she realized she forgot to thank Dean for putting up with her last night. Not knowing when he'll make an appearance again she takes out her phone and scrolls down to Dean's name. They'd never conversed through calls or text messages but she did take out Dean's number from Iris's cell one time, just in case she ever needed Iris and the only way to get to her would be through Dean.

"Who are you messaging?" asks Summer, her hands clamping down on Ariana's shoulders who lets out a scream.

"Bitch!" shouts Ariana which only makes Summer laugh. "Just a friend, why?" she then questions. Instead of answering, Summer just takes Ariana's phone off of her and starts playing around with it. "What the hell are you doing?" she then asks her.

"Punching in mine and Layla's digits, duh!" says Summer as if Ariana was being stupid by even asking her the question in the first place. "That way we can keep in contact till we see you tonight," she says, handing Ariana's cell back to her.

"And what if I come out tonight and decide I didn't have fun?" questions Ariana.

"Honey, that would mean you're dead," says Summer with an ear piercing laugh before she takes off and tells Ariana she'll see her later. Ariana shakes her head and messages Dean. _**Never really got a chance to say thanks for last night, you and Roman both put up with me whilst I was still loopy. So thanks for that, thank Roman for me too :)**_ She was skeptical of sending it at first but then did so in the end.

* * *

 **Reviews would be lovely! :)**


	9. Having Fun

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my OC's.**

 **Here's the next chapter everyone! I would have updated a couple of hours sooner but the strong winds are affecting my wifi! So, getting this out now that I have a small window! :)**

 **takerschick: Whaaaaaaat?! That's not a good thing. Then again I am only updating once a week. I wish I could update more. Maybe once the new year hits I can for a few weeks. Thanks by the way! : )**

 **JM242014: Ha ha ha, you would! Wait and see what happens though : )**

 **shaniquacynthia: Thank you so much! I'm so glad you like it! : )**

 **Miss. Lori MacManus: Thanks! : )**

 **A Wrestling God: Why am I not surprised at that remark? You and your obsessions Dan.  
I doubt she'll want an answer from you Dan, she'll probably want it from someone else!  
She's not exactly blaming her she's just annoyed in a way. Like she understands but she's not happy because she loves to wrestle. Imagine if someone told you, you couldn't write? You wouldn't really be happy about it would ya?  
Yes the night out is coming up in this chapter.  
Thanks for the review Dan! : )**

 **Jade: Oh my gosh where the hell have you been? Moving and working, you could have at least let me know you're alive. Here I am thinking you're either dead or someone's stripped you off all electronic devices!  
I know, a few of the others found it difficult too because of how great their friendship was in the last story. You hate spiders? Ha ha ha, I' neutral on that aspect. Except for tarantulas, no way are they getting anywhere near me. Yep, that's what I told one of the others. Ignore the other one. For now at least ; )  
I'm not too fond of Summer either but I can't keep making her a villain so I thought why not? It isn't but people have their different way of doing things too.  
Whoa there, I don't think I'd want you as a boss then. Maybe it would have, maybe it wouldn't have knocked sense into her, who knows. But when someone who doesn't normally act out does then you're put in a difficult position no?  
Oh how I've missed your ranting Jade. Don't leave again alright?  
Really? Autocorrect? I thought you were giving me a cute little nickname and it got all excited! Even though it is Lizard.  
Since you're not posting from your account, I have to ask, are you still locked out? Because seriously dude you need to sort it out. It's been months!  
Thanks for the long review! I'm so glad you're back that I'm doing a happy dance right now! : )**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 9:**

Dean's phone vibrates and Dean asks Roman to check who it is. Roman smiles at the text Ariana sent and quickly sends one back before Dean can stop him. _**No problem, it was nice having an extra person around. If you're not sharing with anyone, maybe you can start sharing our rooms with us. We've both lost a person so need replacements ;)**_

"Well who is it?" Dean asks Roman as he continues to dry his hair with the towel he has after having taken a shower.

"Just Ariana," answers Roman, the mention of Ariana perking up Dean's ears. "She was thanking us for last night so I just sent a text back letting her know it's fine," he says, putting Dean's phone to the side. Dean nods his head and starts packing up his stuff so they can get back to the hotel. _**I know you'll get mad when you find out what I've done but it's for the best bro**_ _,_ Roman thinks to himself. It was time Dean stopped pitying himself and actually moved on. The only girl Roman could see that happening with was Ariana so he is willing to do anything to make sure it does happen. Ariana is different from Iris in so many ways and he wants his best friend to get his head out of his ass and realize that.

* * *

Ariana rereads Dean's text ten times before she finally sits down on her bed in her hotel room. She was confused at his response, was he offering her a chance to stay with him and Roman? To share their hotel rooms and travel around with them? As great as that sounded it was weird. Since when would Dean text her such things? He looked annoyed enough at having to deal with her yesterday.

"Hi Mom," Ariana answers her phone, sitting in the middle of her bed as she was trying to figure out Dean Ambrose. "Everything ok?" she then goes on to ask.

"Yes. Everything's fine. I was just wanting to know how you were getting on," says Joanna, sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in her hand. She worried about Ariana a lot. She and George didn't have any other children so she probably spent more time worrying about Ariana than she should. But that's what happens when you're a parent.

"I'm good thanks, how are you and Dad?" Ariana asks with a smile on her face.

"We're good too," answers Joanna, a smile on her face too. "Is everything going alright with work?" she asks her and Ariana realizes what her Mom is getting at.

"Yes, surprisingly things aren't too bad," says Ariana, running a hand through her hair. "How are your baking classes? They still running alright?" she asks her own question.

"They're going good and I've had a few more students so things are quite busy in that aspect," says Joanna and Ariana feels pleased at being able to hear just how happy her Mother is. She did always hate having to be away from her Mom for so long at times.

"That's really good Mom, how's Dad doing?" Ariana then asks, relieved at finally having patched things up with him. It was like a weight had lifted off of her shoulders.

"He is busy as usual, but he misses you. We both do," admits Joanna, Ariana's heart warming at what her Mother just revealed to her.

"I miss you guys too," says Ariana with a sigh. "But, hopefully the next time I'm off I can come and see you both. Maybe we can go on a holiday, just the three of us," she suggests, that seeming like a good idea to Joanna.

"That sounds perfect honey," says Joanna, Ariana smiling. She would literally do anything to make her parents happy, especially her Mom. "I know you probably don't want me asking this but how are things going with Iris?" Joanna finally gets the courage to ask. Ariana doesn't say anything because she's respectful of her Mom. Bringing up Iris just annoys her but she knows it isn't her Mom's fault She knows her Mom is just worried for her.

"Not great still," Ariana finally answers. She wasn't going to be smartass with her Mom. No way in hell. "But I made some new friends," she says, switching the topic instead.

"Really? That's good," says Joanna and Ariana knows her Mom's disappointed. Her Mom and Iris had gotten along really well, better than Wendy ever did. It didn't seem fair that all this was affecting her Mother too.

"I know you liked Iris Mom but…we just need to forget about her for the time-being, alright?" Ariana says in the nicest way possible. She doesn't know what else to do. She's not even sure if whether she and Iris can ever get back to being friends like they used to be.

"I know honey," says Joanna, not pushing it any further. She just hopes in time they can both patch things up. To her, they were like two peas in a pod. She started considering Iris her daughter too. "I'll talk to you later," she then says, hanging up. Ariana lets out a sigh. It was all her fault. If she hadn't gone around making friends in the first place then she wouldn't be involved in any of this shit. She wouldn't need to worry about hurting her Mother's feelings. She wouldn't need to worry about her own getting hurt. Ariana continues sitting on her bed, her mind going back to Dean's message once more.

* * *

As time pushes on though, she has to try and forget about the text because she needs to get ready for her night out with Summer and Layla. She has no idea what to expect as she gets ready in a pair of tight leggings with a red top and a black leather jacket. If they expected her to look all girly or to show up half naked then they had another thing coming. Ariana makes her way to the club and meets the girls outside, sure enough there they were dressed in dresses that were just long enough to cover their asses.

"Someone's dressed sluttish tonight," comments Ariana as she walks up to them both.

"Oh, you're going to pay for that one," says Summer, pointing her finger in Ariana's direction which just makes Ariana laugh.

"I see someone's not," says Layla, referring to the outfit Ariana had worn. "But still, that is sexy," she says, looking at Ariana longer than she should really.

"Ok, before you turn her into a lesbian lets get inside," says Summer, twisting Layla around as Ariana laughs and follows them in. She notices that near enough most people from work were here, which she didn't mind. She just hated the way they were staring at her judgingly because she was hanging out with Summer and Layla. Though she had to hand it to them for pulling off this charade as long as they had without anyone realizing anything. "And the first round of drinks are on you!" says Summer, making Ariana pay for her earlier remark.

"Gladly, name your poison," says Ariana, resting her elbows on the bar top as she looks at the girls. Summer and Layla look at each other and then both shout,

"Tequila shots!" Ariana orders them, knowing she'll be deaf by the end of the night if Summer and Layla continued to shout or squeal.

"Cheers!" says Ariana after they've all picked up their shots and clink them together, downing them in one go. "Whoa!" says Ariana, shaking her head. "Ok, so we've had a drink, what do you do next?" she asks eagerly, ready to get this night underway.

"We," starts Summer. "Do what they all think we do," she says and Ariana tilts her head to the side wondering how they could do that and still not be what they're pretending to be.

"How do you pretend to sleep with guys?" questions Ariana in confusion.

"Like this," says Layla, ordering another shot and drinking it before heading off to the dance floor. Ariana watches on as does Summer and they see Layla go over to Fandango. Layla presses herself up against Fandango and then dances provocatively with him before whispering something in his ear.

"Right now she's telling him that she's going to the bathroom and he's going to follow her," Summer tells Ariana, it making more sense with what's going on. Layla leaves Fandango and goes over to the bathroom, Fandango following not so soon after.

"So then she fakes an orgasm or what?" asks Ariana, making Summer laugh.

* * *

"Dude, stop brooding. I need a wingman not a scarecrow," Roman says to Dean as they enter the club and go over to the bar to get some drinks in.

"Sorry that I'm not wingman worthy (!)" comments Dean but Roman just rolls his eyes. He was trying to stop Dean from spending all his time in the hotel room, by using the excuse he needs a wingman he finally got Dean to get out of the room. Now he just needed to keep him out of there. They both order some drinks and have them.

"Is that Ariana with….Summer and Layla?" asks Roman, Dean's eyes immediately searching for Ariana. He looks over at the other end of the bar and sees Ariana laughing openly at something Summer must have said. "This can't be good," comments Roman.

"I agree," says Dean. "I wonder why she's hanging out with them," he wonders with curiosity. He knew Ariana wasn't the type to sleep around and she wasn't the type to hang out with those who did. He then starts thinking this may be due to Iris and everything she did. Dean still didn't understand what Iris could have said that pissed off Ariana so much that she won't even speak to her.

"What are you thinking?" asks Roman, looking over at his friend who seemed deep in thought.

"I'm going over there," says Dean, chugging down the rest of his drink and leaving before Roman even gets a chance to say anything. Roman smiles as he watches Dean walk over to where Ariana is, he knows Dean likes Ariana, even if Dean doesn't know it. But he hoped that Dean would see that soon and just get together with her instead of sleeping around like he did after he found out about Iris and Seth.

"Ok, so tell me the secret," says Ariana, hating that Summer and Layla were making her guess how Fandango will think that he and Layla had sex but really they didn't. Summer and Layla shake their heads and Ariana sticks her tongue out at them both. "Um, you're a hypnotist?"

"Believe me I'd do a lot _**more**_ if I could hypnotize people," says Layla, giggling as Ariana and Summer start laughing. Through the laughing none of them notice Dean has walked up to the group and is waiting for them to stop laughing like hyenas.

"Dean Ambrose, we meet again," says Summer and Ariana's head quickly turns to look at him. She saw he was wearing a leather jacket, jeans and a random top like always. He looked casual but never ceased to take her breath away. She can't even stop the thoughts that go through her mind upon seeing him, especially since he's single now. It made her wonder if maybe she's not upset about Iris because it means there's a chance she could have Dean.

"Summer Rae," says Dean with an odd look on his face. "Layla," he acknowledges her and Ariana's heart beats as fast as it can when he turns to her. "Can I talk to you for a sec?" he asks her and Ariana nods her head. She goes off with Dean wondering what he wanted to talk to her about. She knew him enough to know its not going to be anything stupid.

"So, what's up?" Ariana asks Dean, trying to keep her cool as Dean moves closer to her. He leans down till his lips are hovering over her ears and she wonders if he can hear her rapidly beating heart in her chest. It's at this point she's thankful for the loud music that's covering it up.

"Why…why are you hanging out with them two?" asks Dean with disdain and Ariana rolls her eyes, it was unbelievable to her that even if was stuck on this point. She was pretty sure this won't be the last time someone will question her about this, especially after tonight.

"You know, they're not as bad as everyone makes them out to be," says Ariana and Dean's eyebrows rise in surprise. He wonders how exactly Summer and Layla would look good to Ariana.

"Is there something you know?" asks Dean with a curious look. As Ariana looks at him she starts to wonder herself if Dean knows something that she doesn't.

"Maybe, is there something you know?" Ariana questions him herself with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe," answers Dean with a smirk. But before the questions can continue, they're interrupted by Summer and Layla, Ariana glaring at them for doing so.

"So are you trying to have sex with Dean?" asks Summer shamelessly, making Ariana go red. Ariana shakes her head and gives Dean an apologetic look as Layla and Summer laugh.

"I'm sure Ariana has standards," comments Dean, getting the barkeeper to hand him a drink. His comment made Ariana think though. Does he think he's not good enough for her? Because that's what it sounded like. Or was it that he thinks a lot of her and knows she wouldn't go sleeping around?

"Ooh, and I don't," says Summer, resting her hand on Dean's shoulder and purposely batting her eyelashes continuously. "I'm hurt Dean," she comments with a pouty face.

"Just so you know," starts Layla, looking at Ariana. Ariana keeps her eyes on Layla, knowing she'll end up glaring at Summer because Summer's hands were all over Dean's shoulder and arm. "Some of the guys are in on it," she says, Ariana's eyebrows rising of their own accord.

"So that means…." trails off Ariana, wondering if what she was thinking was true.

"That means some of us know about the crap they're pulling on the girls," comments Dean, clarifying it for Ariana which gets Ariana wondering why Dean was worried about her hanging out with Summer and Layla. It then made her wonder why some guys knew and others didn't.

"Yeah, well we can't say we've slept with one of the guys and then he refutes it," says Summer, her arms being all over Dean still bothering Ariana. "So the guys nod their head in agreement and say yes just so they can say that they got laid last night to the guys that don't know. It also makes sure the girls think they've got game," she explains to her.

"Why would anyone think they've got game if they're in bed with two supposed sluts?" questions Ariana, making Summer and Layla laugh and Dean chuckle.

"Well, there's been times where we've pretended to do it in store rooms and screamed to the top of our lungs, makes the other girls interested in whoever we've just supposedly screwed," explains Layla which makes more sense to Ariana. They did all wonder at one point what it was about Kofi Kingston that had Layla screaming for a whole fifteen minutes.

"And Dean here is the one conquest that I've failed to engage with," says Summer, pinching his cheeks. This causes Dean to shove her off of him and let her know to keep her distance. "All I'm saying is that I would love to have 'Dean Ambrose' in my list of names," she comments.

"But I don't want yours on mine," Dean bites back, causing Ariana to burst out laughing.

"Oh right, I forgot. Ariana's trying to pull you here," says Summer, throwing Ariana a wink.

"You're such a bitch," comments Ariana, shaking her head and ordering a drink. "So if you know what's going on then why were you worried about me hanging out with these guys?" she asks Dean without thinking. Ariana doesn't notice but this makes Dean feel really uncomfortable.

"You said what?!" exclaims Layla with a horrified expression on her face.

"Oh fuck, I have to go. I'm Roman's wingman," says Dean and hauls his ass out of there, leaving Ariana's question hanging. Ariana watches Dean go and shakes her head. She had no idea what to do about him, finally she does have the chance to maybe make a move but she was starting to feel guilt. Only because he was with Iris before which annoys her because Iris was the one who did wrong. Ariana always made sure to do anything she could to make sure her thoughts about Dean didn't stray and the one time she is allowed to let them stray she starts to feel guilt all of a sudden? The same guilt Iris obviously didn't feel when she was fucking Seth.

"Oh my gosh you so like him!" exclaims Summer, snapping Ariana out of her thoughts who gives her a I-have-no-idea-what-you-mean look. "Don't give me that look girl, you totally like him! Oh my gosh, Iris was right. Considering she's an airhead," she says which Ariana feels guilty about. She starts to wonder if she's feeling alright? She's said much worse to Iris's face and here she was feeling guilty about something Summer said.

"I do not!" protests Ariana but both Summer and Layla scoff.

"Right, and I fucked Fandango," comments Layla, giving Summer a high five as they both laugh. "I cannot believe Iris was right, it's so obvious as well. Why didn't we notice it before?"

"Don't deny it Ariana, you like him," says Summer with conviction. "It's written all over your face, the way you were glaring at me when my hands were all over him," she goes on to say but Ariana just takes a sip of her drink, trying her very best to ignore them.

"You can deny it all you want but we know," says Layla with a smirk on her face. "Or shall we go and ask Dean?" she says which gets alarm bells ringing in Ariana's mind as she quickly grabs Layla's arm to stop her from going anywhere near Dean.

"Alright," says Ariana, not liking this one bit. "You guys are right," she says in the lowest tone possible causing Summer and Layla to start squealing and poke Ariana in the ribs.

"I knew it!" exclaims Summer. "So, when are you going to ask him out?" she questions Ariana.

"Uh, never," says Ariana. "He's just broken up with Iris, I'm not a puma that I'm going to pounce on top of him," she says. If she was in Dean's place the last thing she would want is someone trying to hit on her. Actually, Dean was doing much better than her. Ariana knows she'd be locked up in her room feeling nothing but depressed.

"So?" asks Layla. "He's better off without her and better with you," she tells Ariana.

"Guys, can we drop this?" asks Ariana. "I'm not going to do anything right now. He needs space and after everything that Iris did to him I doubt the first person he wants to go off with is me. Heck, I was her fricking best friend, all I'll ever do is remind him of Iris," she says, realizing how true those words are. She also then realizes that that must be why Dean has sometimes acted off with her; it's the only plausible explanation. Well, apart from the fact that he thought she hated him.

"Fine!" says Layla with a sigh as both she and Summer look defeated. They didn't want to push Ariana too much because then she might change her mind about hanging out with them. "Let's dance instead!" exclaims Layla, grabbing Ariana by the arm and dragging her to the dance floor.

"What is it with you guys and dragging people around?" asks Ariana but Summer and Layla just ignore her remark and start dancing. "Don't you think it's a bit childish, to pretend to sleep with the guys and have them go along with it?" Ariana questions them as they all move to the music.

"Don't you think it's childish that they were so presumptuous about us when we first arrived?" Summer retorts which Ariana can't exactly argue with.

"Honey, they started the game. We're just keeping it going," comments Layla and Ariana lets out a laugh. She doesn't know whether to class this as very smart on their part or very stupid. But she can't say she's not impressed. They've managed to keep it going without the girls ever knowing. That is pretty sneaky. But at the same time it hasn't helped them in any way for the others to understand who they really are. Then again, she is able to see the funny side on Summer and Layla's part. They drink more and dance more the rest of the night. For the first time in a while though, Ariana can gladly say she did have some fun. Summer and Layla were entertaining together and they did nothing all night but make her laugh.

By the time they got back to the hotel, they were all drunk out of their minds. It was a surprise to Ariana in the morning when she woke up in the right room and in the right bed. But as last night's events played through her mind, something else got her attention that shocked her to her very core! The Total Divas crew had filmed her argument with Iris and how Iris accused her of having feelings for Dean. She realized that everyone would see that segment in the space of four days on Sunday when it would be aired. _**Holy fuck I'm screwed**_ , she thinks to herself.

* * *

 **Reviews are loved and appreciated! :)**


	10. Dealing With Things

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my OC** **'** **s.**

 **Hi guys, back with the next chapter!**

 **takerschick: Thanks, I really appreciate it! :)**

 **Jade: Aw, sounds like too much hard work!  
Yep, just like me! Actually for me it depends on the person and the situation. Some of the time. By the sounds of it you know how to be a good boss. I'm too short tempered too, kind of like the hulk in that aspect, lol.  
Great! You've exactly pin pointed her character and who she is! Yes! I don't think anyone with a straight head on can agree with what she does but it's what happens when your feelings get the better of you.  
Oh my gosh i'm the same! He's so annoying but that only makes him a great heel. I miss him too, it's not the same without him. Then again I felt the same when Dean was off shooting his movie, when Roman had the hernia and when Randy was off doing his movie. They all need to be in the ring and entertaining us!  
Yeah. I wanted to give it a different angle which I don't think anyone has done before. I'm glad you like it! But at least they're having fun doing it!  
I know you do but just hand in there! Ha ha ha! :)**

 **HelloP: Thank you so much! :)**

 **A Wrestling God: Oh really? Do you have a sixth sense? I don't know but from what I generally tend to see guys can be clueless. Or maybe that's just how it comes across in movies and stuff. To be fair Dean is trying to get over his ex so he's preoccupied.  
Whoa there Dan, not very nice! Although I do find her quite annoying when I watch wrestling. Maybe one of these days I'll end up shooting her!  
I think her family are the thing that will keep her sane. But I think she'll only feel better if she let's things go but will she?  
** **Thanks Dan! :)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 10:**

"Summer, you don't understand," says Ariana into her phone as she runs around her room to gather her stuff. She was running late for work after she freaked out too long on Dean watching that segment, if he did then her life would be over and she'd rather hang herself beforehand. "If Dean watches that, I'm completely and utterly screwed!" she exclaims in panic.

" _Will you stop freaking out? You_ _'_ _re giving me a migraine,_ _"_ says Summer but Ariana rolls her eyes and zips up her bag, She was going to be late to training and nobody would be happy about that. _"_ _Look, I doubt Dean Ambrose is the kind of guy that watches Total Divas anyway. And with the way things are, everyone_ _'_ _s more scared of him than usual so unless you_ _'_ _re telling me Roman is a big fan of Total Divas then stop freaking out!_ _"_ she says.

"Hmm, I guess you have a point," says Ariana as she contemplates it and exits her room. She presses the button for the elevator and waits for it as she continues her conversation. "I just hope no one comes up to him and tells him," she then says.

" _Ok, we_ _'_ _ll make sure that happens,_ _"_ says Summer and if Summer was with Ariana right now then she'd see the confusion written all over Ariana's face.

"And what do you mean by that?" asks Ariana, impatiently tapping her foot as she waits for the elevator. "Are you going to rip out everyone's eyes?" she asks with a chuckle.

" _Never underestimate the power of gossip my friend,_ _"_ says Summer and Ariana can just tell there's a smirk on Summer's face right now. _"_ _Right, training is starting and you better get your ass over here or you_ _'_ _ll be in trouble,_ _"_ she then says, quickly hanging up and Ariana hits the elevator buttons in anger.

"Come on!" says Ariana and finally the door opens with a ding. Ariana feels relieved and quickly gets inside, pressing the button for the ground floor as many times as she can till the doors close.

"You know, if you continue to do that it'll break and you won't get to training," she hears someone comment and its only then Ariana realizes that she's in the elevator with Dean Ambrose. _**Fuck my life**_ , she thinks to herself as she looks at him and he finally looks at her with those blue eyes that make her feel all sorts of things.

"Maybe but it makes me feel better," says Ariana, shrugging her shoulders and Dean looks away. She wonders what he's thinking about and hopes to god no one mentions the Total Divas episode when it airs. "So why were you warning me off Summer and Layla?" she asks him, wanting the answer to the question from yesterday. Dean looks at Ariana and resists the urge to sigh, he was hoping she'd have forgotten that.

"You, uh, you won't take no for an answer?" asks Dean, pushing his luck.

"Have I ever taken a no for an answer?" Ariana answers his question with a question of her own. She turns her body to face him, showing no signs of dropping it.

"If I tell you, keep it to yourself will you?" asks Dean and after a moment of hesitation, Ariana nods her head. "We all know what Summer and Layla pretend to be and I didn't want you to go around selling yourself off as that," he quickly says after which the elevator doors open and he leaves from there as far as he can. Ariana stands there dazed for a second and then gets out herself, watching Dean scurry off as fast as he can.

"Selling myself off like that?" Ariana mumbles to herself. She can't help but think that this means Dean cares about her. But at the same time, she wonders why. _**Why would he care what happens to me? After everything Iris put him through?**_ These thoughts swirl her mind as she gets to the venue and goes in to do her training.

"Someone has to train during our break," Layla says in a sing song voice as Ariana walks past her and Summer. Instead of saying anything back, Ariana flips her the bird and puts her stuff down, the trainer shakes his head and orders her to do 50 laps around the ring at which she sighs. She knew she'd be in some sort of a punishment but this one was the worst, it'd make her dizzy very quickly considering the ring wasn't very big.

* * *

"Someone's dead," comments Summer and Ariana opens her eyes to see Layla and Summer standing over her. After she did the laps she fell straight down and the next thing that happened was these guys showed up.

"I know exactly how the Undertaker feels," comments Ariana, taking the hands that Layla and Summer offer her and gets up. "Um guys, why is everyone staring?" she then asks them, noticing the other Divas kept looking in her direction.

"They're probably still reeling from yesterday and wondering why you're hanging out with two sluts," says Layla, laughing at it as Summer does so as well.

"And Iris is as well," comments Ariana, noticing her ex best friend throwing evils her way. "She's probably wondering why I'm with you guys after all the crap I gave her for acting like a whore," she says, walking off to get some water as both Summer and Layla follow her.

"Why should it bother you though? You know the truth," says Summer and Ariana nods her head. Summer does have a point which Ariana cannot deny. The girls then get back to training and Ariana swears she's still being punished for coming late, everyone else he'd go easy on and when it came to her she had to do double the work. If everyone has to do 10 press ups, she'd get thirty. She thought it was completely unfair though, she was never late.

"Not that we're wanting to pry," says Nikki, coming up to Ariana after the training is over as she gathers her stuff. She looks up and sees Brie is with Nikki as well.

"Then don't," says Ariana, knowing exactly what they're wanting to say. They're going to tell her off for hanging out with Summer and Layla. To be honest, she's found something more real hanging out with Summer and Layla than she has found with anyone else for a while.

"Ariana, we're just looking out for you," says Brie but Ariana just rolls her eyes. Nobody seems to care that Iris can say something as hurtful as that to Ariana. Nobody seems to think that Ariana has feelings which annoys her because she damn well does. "Summer and Layla are not the kind of girls you want to hang out with, even just to piss off Iris," she says.

"You think I'm hanging out with them to piss off Iris?" questions Ariana with a scoff. "Let me set you clear, I'm not. I had more fun with Summer and Layla last night than I have in a while and don't worry, I'm not thinking about Iris at all so you can go tell her that she's out of my life. Nothing I do has anything to do with her because I've cut off all ties," she explains to them both.

"You can't just cut ties off with your best friend," says Nikki and although Ariana has started to find it a bit hard to go on without Iris she was more determined than ever to continue doing it. What Iris has done is something her best friend would never have done, her best friend had changed but she was still Ariana. And that's what needed to change. Iris needs to see that Ariana won't be waiting around for her because she too can change and move on.

"Watch me," says Ariana in a monotone voice. The Iris standing a few meters away from her isn't the girl she befriended years back and she wasn't going to accept the so called morale Iris had for kicking Dean to the curb. Just because Iris is giving a justification which most people are finding acceptable doesn't mean that she would do the same.

"Everything ok Ari?" asks Summer, looking between the three girls as she looks at them, along with Layla. Nikki and Brie look at each other in shock, they didn't realize how quickly Ariana became attached to Summer and Layla because they were already using her nickname. It was months before anyone other than Iris could call her that but with these two girls it was just a matter of days.

"Fine, they were just leaving," says Ariana and both Nikki and Brie walk off, whispering to each other but Ariana just rolls her eyes. She didn't need anymore drama, all she wanted was to work and have some fun. "Ari?" she questions and looks at Summer.

"What? It pissed them off didn't it?" says Summer, using that as a justification. Ariana hadn't officially told them they could call her by her nickname.

"Forget this guys, lets go!" exclaims Layla with a smile on her face. "We have to pack and get ready to go the next place," she says, referring to the fact that everyone was going to either be driving or taking flights to the next location of the shows. "Come on Ariana," she says, as both she and Summer start to walk.

"Ok, ok, jeez," says Ariana, rolling her eyes as she walks beside them. "It's Ari by the way," she says and then takes a few steps ahead, walking in front of them. She could hear the squeal Layla let out and tries not to laugh. They shared their biggest secret with her, the least she could do was let them in a little more as well. Once they got back to the hotel, they all got packed up and headed downstairs. Ariana got into her car and started the engine, letting the girls know she'll see them at the next hotel. Before she started the engine she realized she didn't have her phone. Getting out of her car she goes back inside to try and find it. She lets out a sigh of relief when she spots it lying next to the ring. She's about to go pick it up when she sees two feet.

"Hey," says Seth, having bent down and picked up Ariana's phone for her. He holds it out to her and she takes it. He was still pissed about the slap she gave him but he also knew he probably deserved it after everything he had done. Ariana takes her phone off of Seth, hoping that he doesn't try and make small talk.

"Thanks," says Ariana reluctantly, although she didn't want to she knew she had to.

"No problem," says Seth, his hands in his pockets. "How you doing?" he asks her as she lets the confusion take over her face. _Is he serious?_ She thinks to herself.

"Well my ex best friend had an affair with you behind your best friend's back and then decided to use my past to hurt me with her words so how do you think?" asks Ariana with a fake smile, loving that she was making Seth feel uncomfortable right this minute.

"Ariana, she's apologized alright? When people make mistakes what else are they supposed to do to make it up?" questions Seth and despite the fact he may have a point Ariana chooses to ignore it. "All we can say is we're sorry. We're sorry we hid everything from everyone but we're not sorry about being with each other. I love her and she loves me and we've always thought our love is worth it. None of you can make us think otherwise," he says, Ariana avoiding his gaze. Love. It always seemed to ruin everything. There's a difference though. She never let it hurt anyone but Seth and Iris did.

"What kind of love can be justified through hurting friends?" questions Ariana, looking Seth in the eyes. "You can't honestly stand there and believe you're right? If you loved Dean like a brother then you would have thought twice before hurting him. If Iris loved me at all then she wouldn't have brought up my past and hurt me. Love?" she says again, letting out a scoff. "You people don't know what love is," she says, shaking her head. Love is what she had for Iris, the reason she never acted on her feelings for Dean.

"I tried to resist it Ariana, trust me," says Seth and she's tempted to believe him just a tiny bit. Then she sees Dean's face in her mind and that's enough to not even contemplate believing Seth. "I tried to keep my distance, I tried not to think about her but I couldn't. And I fell in love. Our mistake isn't that we fell in love, it's that we never told anybody and hid it. And that was wrong. But _**we're**_ not wrong," he states before walking away and leaving Ariana to think. Ariana goes to the car park and sits inside her car. She rubs her head and sits back. All this was too much for her. What did they expect? Forgiveness? They wouldn't be getting that from her unless Dean ever gave it to them. And he won't so she can't. She doesn't even want to hear another word about it or spend more time thinking about it. She decides to just head to the next place. Before she starts to drive off though, she decides to ring Dean. It rings a few times but Dean isn't the one that answers.

" _Hello?_ _"_ says a voice and Ariana immediately recognizes it as Roman's.

"Hey Roman, it's Ariana," says Ariana and takes a deep breath before saying the next words. "Uh, I'm not sure if Dean told you but he sort of invited me to bunk up with you guys," she says, wondering how he would take the news. She was completely unaware that he was the one who sent the text in the first place.

" _Yeah, he did mention it,_ _"_ says Roman and Ariana sighs in relief, she didn't want to have to explain to Roman exactly what was going on. _"_ _So what have you decided? Personally I don_ _'_ _t want to have to deal with Dean_ _'_ _s ugly face more than half the time,_ _"_ he comments, making Ariana laugh.

"Low blow Roman, low blow," says Ariana, shaking her head as if he's actually there. "Anyways, it's just I think a need a change from being around girls," she then says.

" _I thought you were getting along with Summer and Layla?_ _"_ questions Roman, the rumors spreading like wildfire how they were all now best friends.

"Yes but I hardly get to spend time with you guys," says Ariana genuinely. "We're not working together and ever since…you know…I don't have an excuse to meet up with you," she says.

" _You never need to, just drop by whenever you feel like it,_ _"_ says Roman and Ariana leans back in her seat. He was being so nice to her and her so called friend treated his best friend like shit which just made her feel guilty.

"I'll keep that in mind," says Ariana, wondering to herself if Roman was trying to dissuade her from coming to stay with them at the hotel. Roman on the other hand was trying to make sure Ariana couldn't catch the fact that he made the offer pretending to be Dean. He was glad she was seriously considering it though. "Listen, I know I look like I'm getting real friendly with Summer and Layla but…" she trails off, not knowing how to explain it.

" _But you_ _'_ _re doing it to piss off Iris?_ _"_ questions Roman, waiting for her answer to find out if he hit the nail on the head.

"It feels like it sometimes," answers Ariana truthfully. "Besides, they're being followed by Total Divas cameras and I'd rather stay away from all that crap," she comments. "Uh, I've known you guys longer and I'd rather take my friendship with them slowly. So if you guys will have me, I'll be there," she says, waiting to hear what Roman's reply would be.

" _We_ _'_ _d love to have you,_ _"_ says Roman unknowingly making Ariana's day. _"_ _I_ _'_ _ll let Dean know you said yes to his proposition,_ _"_ he says and Ariana thanks him. _"_ _And Ariana,_ _"_ he starts as she can't think of anything else he may have to say. She really liked Summer and Layla but she knows they'd get too much if they were around her all the time. _"_ _Summer and Layla are alright girls, if there_ _'_ _s anyone you should go to ,to make sure they have your back, it_ _'_ _s them guys,_ _"_ he finishes.

"Funny, Dean thought the opposite," comments Ariana but doesn't want to explain to him the whole situation. "Uh, he doesn't think I should act like them," she then tells Roman in that one sentence.

" _Not really,_ _"_ says Roman, knowing that if Dean and Ariana were ever to be together then Ariana needed to look the opposite of a slut so no one would say anything. _"_ _But who cares what he thinks, right? Do what you want to do,_ _"_ he says, knowing that if Ariana does go down that road then his best friend won't be able to take it and may actually go crazy trying to stop her. Meaning that there was a possibility Ariana and Dean would end up together.

"Yeah," says Ariana, trying to brush it off as if she doesn't care what Dean thinks about her when in reality it's the one thing that matters most to her. She hangs up and starts to drive. She wasn't going to act the way Summer and Layla did, mainly because she can't even stand any of the guys coming within inches of her. She would inadvertently end up making sure they had nothing left to satisfy women with. Once she got to the hotel she took out her bags and went inside, immediately spotting Roman and Dean. "Hey guys," she says as she walks over to them.

"Hey," says Roman, thinking he had more time to let Dean know Ariana would be joining them. Dean gives Ariana a weird look but doesn't say anything. He taps his hand against the reception desk as he waits for the woman to give them their key cards.

"Here you are Mister Ambrose," says a woman with short brunette hair. Ariana immediately disliked her and the way she was giving Dean her crazy fan eyes. Dean smirks but then looks down at the three key cards she's given them.

"Uh," starts Dean but Roman quickly grabs the key cards and Dean figures it's because they need a spare. "What room are we in again?" he asks the woman, already having forgotten.

"The three bedroom suite," answers the receptionist, flashing her eyes too many times for Ariana who rolls her eyes at the pathetic behavior.

"Three bedroom?" asks Dean and Roman starts to panic.

"Thank you," says Roman and puts a hand on Dean's shoulder, dragging him away.

"What the hell dude?" asks Dean as they follow Ariana who was a few steps ahead of them both. "We are not having a three bedroom, I thought the company sorted this," he then says.

"They did," says Roman and immediately Dean could tell his friend was hiding something. He stopped walking and gave Roman a curious look.

"I kind of invited Ariana to come stay with us," Roman lets it out quickly and sees Dean glance at Ariana who was on her phone and waiting for the elevator to come down.

"Are you guys coming or what?" asks Ariana, turning her head and looking at them just as the elevator door opened. They both frowned at the annoyed tone to her voice wondering what got her so annoyed. Dean gritted his teeth and walked forward, giving Roman a look that told him this conversation was not over. Dean didn't get rid of one girl to bring another one to come stay with them.

* * *

 **Reviews are always appreciated! :)**


	11. Total Divas

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my OC** **'** **s.**

 **Hello everyone! Back with another chapter! Enjoy :)**

 **takerschick: Read on to find out! :)**

 **A Wrestling God: Who knows? Maybe I'll make sure they keep getting on your nerves just for a bit of fun? I don't think anyone wants things to go on any longer but they don't go by that quick either. Thanks Dan! :)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 11:**

"Dude, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Dean shouts at Roman in a whisper. As soon as they got to their room everyone went into their rooms to unpack their stuff. However, Dean had other plans and went into Roman's room, demanding why Roman had invited Ariana over.

"What? I knew she wouldn't come unless it was alright with you so I made it look like it came from you," Roman justifies, not looking up at Dean as he took out his clothes from his bag.

"And why the fuck do we need her here?" questions Dean with an annoyed expression on his face. He wasn't happy with what Roman did and he wasn't going to let his friend get away with it. "We're fine just the two of us," he points out to him.

"No Dean, we're not," says Roman, finally looking up at his best friend. "Ever since all that stuff went down with Seth you've been different. So excuse me if I wanted someone else around to have a normal conversation with," he says, pushing past Dean and leaving the room. In all this crap going down Dean never thought about how it would affect Roman. He just assumed everything was ok but apparently it wasn't.

* * *

"I could totally take her down with one punch," says Ariana into the phone, not appreciating the laughing she was receiving form Summer and Layla on the other end. "And why are you bitches laughing like hyenas?" she questions them both.

" _Because its hilarious that you_ _'_ _re jealous of a two bit receptionist,_ _"_ comments Summer.

" _Think about it, you_ _'_ _re Ariana,_ _"_ states Layla. _"_ _You_ _'_ _ve kicked more ass in the ring than any other Diva and you_ _'_ _re getting wound up by a receptionist? Come on girl, where_ _'_ _s the confidence?_ _"_ she asks her friend, lying on the couch and laughing along with Summer.

"Oh ha ha (!)" says Ariana but then hears a knock on the door. "I'll talk to you guys later," she then says, putting the phone down and telling whoever it is to come in. "Oh hi Roman," she says with a smile on her face. "Everything ok?" she asks him, stopping what she was doing and giving him her full attention.

"I have to tell you something," says Roman and Ariana motions for him to sit on her bed but he declines. Roman starts talking and slowly the smile on Ariana's face fades as she listens to him confess to something he shouldn't have ever done in the first place. After he was done explaining what he did to Ariana, Ariana looks up at Roman from her bed having had to sit down halfway through the story.

"Thank you for telling me the truth Roman," says Ariana with a nod of her head, standing up and putting her stuff back into her bags.

"What are you doing?" asks Roman curiously, stopping Ariana momentarily as she glances at him.

"I'm packing," says Ariana, she didn't want to stay somewhere she wasn't wanted. And Dean clearly didn't want her around, although she can't say that didn't sting. "Look Roman, I appreciate everything you've just told me but I'm not sticking around to be met with hostility. I'd rather be somewhere else," she explains to him just as the door opens and in comes Dean. He looks curiously between Roman and Ariana, wondering what they could have been talking about.

"Everything ok?" asks Dean, looking between the two and sensing the tension.

"Fine, I was just leaving," says Ariana, keeping a straight face on. "I decided that maybe Summer and Layla are a bit crazy but if I ever want friends who I trust then I need to give them a reason to trust me too," she explains, that not making much sense to her but hopefully it would to Dean. "Besides, it's not healthy to stay hung up on the past," she then says, putting her stuff away. Roman gives Ariana a thankful look for not letting Dean know that she knows the truth. That its Dean who didn't want her around. He wasn't sure why though. They got along just fine.

"You sure?" asks Dean and Ariana doesn't let the surprise show on her face. "I mean, we're more than happy to…you know," he says, confusing Ariana even more. Sometimes he would be great to her and then sometimes it would be the opposite. It looked like to her that he was having some sort of an internal dilemma because she was Iris's friend.

"Yeah, I mean I'll be spending most of my time with Summer and Layla anyway," says Ariana, shrugging her shoulders and knowing Dean was only saying what he was saying for show. "It'd make sense to be staying with them," she then says, zipping up one of her bags.

"But you'll need a break from all the crazy," says Dean, trying to lure Ariana to stay back.

"You calling my friends nut jobs Ambrose?" asks Ariana with a smirk on her face.

"Depends on how you see it," says Dean, shrugging his shoulders. "We'd uh…we'd love to have you around," he says, not really looking at her as he says it. Ariana looks at Roman who just shrugs his shoulders, not knowing why Dean all of a sudden had a change of heart.

"Really?" asks Ariana and Dean nods his head. He kept reminding himself he was doing this for Roman. Dean spent most of his time being miserable and he didn't want Roman feeling that way. He considers Roman a brother and he didn't want to lose him like he lost Seth. "Alright, but you're paying for the pizza tonight," she says.

"Deal," says Dean with a nod of his head. If there was any Diva he could stand it was Ariana but he isn't going to tell her that. And he figures she's right, it's not healthy to stay hung up on the past. Even though thoughts of Iris would swarm in his head when he saw Ariana he knows he has to deal with it instead of making Roman deal with it. He leaves the room and starts to go to his room when Roman stops him.

"Why?" asks Roman and that's all he needs to say because they both know what he's talking about. Dean just shrugs his shoulders and goes into his room. Roman knows his best friend did this for him which puts a smile on his face. He only hoped he could do something for his best friend too which would make him happy. But he knew he couldn't force it, it's going to take some time till Dean starts even thinking about seeing someone else but Roman could only pray that when he did it would be Ariana he'd choose.

* * *

"My Mom is literally the best," comments Summer, showing Ariana a picture of the gift her Mom had gotten her. The girls invited Ariana to have some coffee with them and she agreed to come. She wasn't going to watch TV with the guys and argue over which channel to put it on. "She's gonna love her birthday present. I bought her this watch that I know she likes," she then says.

"I really like it, and it's her favorite color," says Layla, knowing Summer's Mom very well. She'd spent a few holidays with them and they all got on really well.

"I know, she keeps complaining of her current one always falling off her wrist," says Summer, putting her phone down and going back to her coffee. "Don't you just love birthdays with your family? Or holidays? It's the best!" she then says and Ariana nods her head.

"It is, they're special aren't they?" says Ariana, tiling her head to the side and thinking about her own family. They were a small family but it always worked for them. She can't imagine it being any other way.

"Who's in your family Ariana?" asks Layla curiously.

"Just me, my Dad and my Mom," answers Ariana with a smile.

"That's it?" asks Layla, making Ariana laugh as Ariana nods her head. She does think if she was in a bigger family things would probably be a lot different. She can't say for sure how. They just would be.

"Yeah, but we've had a lot of fun over the years," says Ariana, remembering all the birthdays and Christmas's. They were specifically her favorite. "On Christmas me and my Dad help my Mom cook. Go out to get some last minute supplies which I think he especially leaves till last minute just so we can get out the house for a while. We both love the snow and Mom doesn't agree with us having snowballs fights so we sneak off to the park in that time as well. Right now we're tied so it all depends on Christmas this year but I am so gonna beat him," she says to both Summer and Layla.

"Your Christmas sounds...incredibly sweet," says Summer and Ariana takes a second to think about how lucky she is. To have parents like she does.

"Better than the noise fest I'm subjected too! All the kids just scream," says Layla but Ariana hardly thinks Layla has a problem with that. After all, she sounds just like one of them.

"What was it like for you growing up?" asks Summer, leaning forward as Ariana sits back in her chair, relaxed. It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be.

"Alright," answers Ariana with a nod of her head. "I mean, as a kid things were awesome. Me and my Dad would gang up on my Mom and just wreak absolute havoc. My parents were actually told they couldn't have kids so when they got me, they considered it a miracle. They did an awesome job," she tells them easily, a smile on her face. Nothing in this world means more to Ariana than her parents.

"So did they spoil you?" asks Layla and Ariana shakes her head.

"Kind of. Mom would make sure to discipline me but then Dad would sneak into my room and give me chocolates. So I was and I wasn't, I guess," replies Ariana with a chuckle.

"My Daddy treats me like a princess too!" exclaims Summer.

"I do not doubt that for one second," says Ariana as she thinks about it.

"Then it must be hard to be away from him. I miss my Dad a lot," says Summer. She was always a Daddy's girl so when it came to going off and doing her own thing, it took a while for her to adjust.

"It wasn't at first. He never really liked me wrestling," says Ariana, thinking back to how her career her begun. She just upped and left without a word. Only coming back for important occasions which were dampened by her Father's remarks at her career. "Leaving was easy but then actually being on the road day-to-day was difficult. I'd never really been gone for such lengths of time without seeing my parents. But whenever Dad would make snide remarks at my career it made everything a whole lot easier," she explains to both Summer and Layla.

"But he's alright with it now?" asks Layla and Ariana nods her head.

"He's finally accepted it and it couldn't have been at a more perfect time," says Ariana. If she didn't have the support from her Father that she has now, dealing with everything would have been a whole lot harder.

"What are you going to do about Iris?" asks Summer, concerned about Ariana. She could tell when Ariana was thinking of Iris, her face would look different. Summer would term it as sad.

"Nothing," answers Ariana. "Everyone keeps wondering why I'm so angry-" she starts but is cut off by Layla's scream.

"Dean!" exclaims Layla and Ariana shakes her head, trying not to laugh.

"Is she high on sugar?" questions Ariana. "No, it's not Dean. Well kind of. Sort of. The thing I always liked about Iris was how good she was. She wasn't the type of person to go behind your back. She was down to earth and genuine. But then she had an affair. You see, she knew how crappy I felt when that happened to me but she still went ahead and did it. That's why I'm so angry. She's part of the reason Dean feels the way I did a while back," she explains to them both.

"Don't you think she's just made one mistake?" asks Summer, trying to help Ariana who, according to her, was going through an emotional dilemma.

"No. I'm waiting for her to do something else. Oh wait, she did when she said no one loves me," says Ariana with a bitter laugh, finishing off the rest of her coffee.

"We aren't Iris's biggest fans, obviously after the way she talked to me," starts Layla, referring to the incident a while back. "But, maybe it was a one off and everything's got the best of her?" she then goes on to suggest. She definitely disliked Iris but that didn't mean she'd make sure Ariana felt the same.

"Why do you guys sound like her fanclub right now?" questions Ariana, pointing between the both of them.

"Because it sounds like you really miss her," Summer is the brave one to answer that question. To Summer being a friend meant you help the other person out and that's what she's trying to do.

"You're getting the wrong end of the stick Summer. I miss who she used to be, not the person that's walking around flaunting her relationship in everyone's face," Ariana corrects Summer. Yeah, Ariana did feel a little lonely but that went away since she started to travel with Roman and Dean.

"Or maybe you're just in denial," says Layla with a finger in the air which she then puts back down once she sees the look on Ariana's face.

"Forget about that and listen to this," says Ariana, before telling them about her encounter with Seth.

"And why didn't you tell us?!" exclaims Layla, Summer hitting her arm gently because everyone was starting to look at them.

"He's trying to get back into Dean's good graces through me which isn't happening," comments Ariana, Summer rolling her eyes at Ariana's attitude.

"You don't trust either of them one bit do you?" questions Summer.

"Nope, not at all," answers Ariana, shaking her head. Trust has to be earned. If only she stuck with that statement. As soon as she met Iris, she just trusted her. Without a doubt. She didn't even need proof to know Iris would have her back but now she's looking back and thinking of how stupid she was. Dean would never trust Seth again either. Ariana knows that for a fact.

"He's not...really...wrong in what he...in what he said," Layla manages to gain the courage to say, knowing what Ariana's reaction will be like. However, seeing this side of her friends Ariana decides to give them the benefit of the doubt.

"Go on," says Ariana, both girls looking at each other in surprise.

"Well they love each other," Layla says very reluctantly. She wants to be careful around Ariana because she knows this situation is particularly delicate.

"Ariana, the point is they love each other and he's right in saying their love isn't wrong. I mean it happens right?" Summer decides to take control otherwise they'd be here till the end of the year by the time Layla manages to say everything. "But he's also right in saying they shouldn't have hid it. They should have come clean and told everyone how they really felt, that's the shitty thing they did. But at the same time, what can they do to make everyone feel better? Nothing," she then explains to Ariana, shaking her head at Layla who just rolls her eyes.

"So I'm supposed to forget everything?" asks Ariana, the thought not sitting well with her.

"What are you crazy? Of course not," says Layla, more comfortable with saying it all now that Summer went ahead and said the hardest part. "More like have an understanding," she then goes on to say.

"That being said, I hate the bitch because of how she treated Layla," comments Summer, sitting back in her chair, Layla giving her a look. "What? I'm not saint. And they're two different situations," she then points out.

"You know, you two may just be the craziest people I have ever met," comments Ariana, looking between the two. She couldn't say they didn't entertain her.

"Nope, you know someone crazier," comments Layla, Ariana giving her a questioning look.

"Dean Ambrose!" exclaims Summer, all of them laugh as Ariana does too but shakes her head at the same time. She could not understand how they could both sit there and try to make her see the other side of things to the whole situation with Iris. But ultimately, the decision is up to Ariana of whether she can look past it. And truth be told, she just couldn't. It would be disrespectful to Dean who's a good friend but more importantly it would be disrespectful to herself. And that isn't something she could live with.

* * *

"Dude, will you just pick a channel?!" Dean asks Roman who's been flipping through channels for the past 15 minutes. It annoyed him because he hated having to sit through watching something different every two seconds.

"I'm looking!" defends Roman but Dean just rolls his eyes and sighs to himself. Ariana was out with Summer and Layla and the guys were bored out of their minds. The past couple of days with Ariana was fine, more than fine according to Dean. He found himself laughing more than usual and he didn't wake up every morning thinking it'd be a crappy day. He realized Roman was right when he said they needed someone else with them and Ariana happened to be that person. He'd never met a girl who was so into wrestling just as much as he was.

" _What the fuck do you want?_ _"_ Dean all of a sudden hears Ariana's voice and looks up at the TV screen. He sees Iris too and wonders what exactly is going on.

"Dude, what the fuck is this?" asks Dean, curious to know exactly what was going on.

"Total Divas," says Roman and Dean gives him an are-you-for-real look but Roman just shrugs his shoulders. He was flipping through the channels and saw both the girls on screen. Right now he's sure Dean is more curious than him to know what's going to happen next.

" _I just_ _…_ _wanted to ask you how you are,_ _"_ they both hear Iris say and scoff at the same time.

" _Fine,_ _"_ they see Ariana say and Dean is surprised she's managed to keep her cool. Recently, all he'd been seeing from Ariana was violent outbursts.

" _Um, how come you were talking to Layla?_ _"_ is the next thing Iris says and Dean shakes his head. If that was him, Iris would be on the floor right now with a black eye. But he doesn't hit women and he wasn't there. Maybe Ariana would end up doing it for him though.

" _None of your damn business,_ _"_ says Ariana which makes Dean smirk. He loved just how perplexed Iris would look whenever Ariana would say something that was considered rude.

" _Ari, just because you_ _'_ _re upset doesn_ _'_ _t mean that you start hanging around with certain characters,_ _"_ says Iris. Dean sees that as total bullshit. He didn't approve of what Summer and Layla did, even if it was just for show. But he would never be on good terms with someone who was displaying comments like this. He never knew Iris had this side to her.

" _And you think you have a right to tell me who to hang out with?_ _"_ questions Ariana, looking angry. _"_ _You gave that up when you decided to ruin everything good in your life!_ _"_ she shouts.

" _Jeez, what_ _'_ _s all the commotion?_ _"_ asks Layla and it shows her having come out now.

" _Stay out of it Layla!_ _"_ says Iris with an annoyed expression. _"_ _It doesn_ _'_ _t concern the likes of you,_ _"_ she says and Dean shakes his head. He can't believe he was so blinded that he never realized who Iris really was. But she did a good job in hiding it, otherwise she wouldn't have had Ariana as a friend for such a long time.

" _The hell it doesn_ _'_ _t, you_ _'_ _re talking about her!_ _"_ shouts Ariana and the next to appear is Summer. _"_ _Apparently I have to watch out who I hang out with because Layla isn_ _'_ _t good enough_ _"_ _._

" _Bitch said what about my BFF?_ _"_ asks Summer, making Dean and Roman both laugh.

"You can say anything about these girls but they are hilarious," comments Roman, something with which Dean completely agrees. Entertaining for sure.

" _Calm down Summer,_ _"_ says Layla, walking around to her friend. _"_ _She_ _'_ _s just jealous that she_ _'_ _s on the receiving end of Ariana_ _'_ _s anger and we_ _'_ _re not because we didn_ _'_ _t fuck up,_ _"_ she comments and both Dean and Roman nod their heads. That is true.

" _Oh yeah, that_ _'_ _s right,_ _"_ says Summer with a smirk on her face and Dean could tell that was pissing off Iris even more. He'd be lying if he said he didn't get any sort of pleasure from that.

" _Don_ _'_ _t talk to me like that,_ _"_ says Iris with a frown on her face. _"_ _Oh and this coming from the girls who open their legs for any Tom, Dick and Harry?_ _"_ she questions.

" _At least we do it publicly, you_ _'_ _re so much of a slut you do it behind closed doors!_ _"_ exclaims Layla, giving Summer a high five. That was also true, according to Dean. He was still getting over the whole mess of his breakup and he didn't really liked being reminded of it. The problem was he constantly was being reminded though, everyday at work whenever he saw their faces.

" _Really Ariana? You_ _'_ _re going to hang out with these whores?_ _"_ asks Iris incredulously, pointing to both Summer and Layla. _"_ _They_ _'_ _re really better than me?_ _"_

"I can't believe we never saw how vile she can get," comments Roman but Dean just keeps quiet, wanting to watch the rest of the drama unfold.

" _At least they tell me the truth to my face,_ _"_ says Ariana.

" _Ooh, burn!_ _"_ both Summer and Layla say, giving each other a high five. Dean doesn't miss the small smile that Ariana's trying desperately to hide and his smirk widens as Iris's anger seems to be rising to optimum level.

" _Shut up, just shut up!_ _"_ shouts Iris. _"_ _I don_ _'_ _t get why what I did was so bad, yes I should have broken up with Dean earlier but why do you care? I know about what happened ten years earlier and how it affected your life but seriously, you_ _'_ _re taking it too far_ _"_ _._

" _Too far? Yeah right!_ _"_ says Ariana.

"No wonder this is called Total Divas," comments Roman, taking a large gulp of his beer.

" _You_ _'_ _re acting like as if I cheated on you and not Dean,_ _"_ says Iris and Dean is curious as to what Ariana's response will be. All he knows is that for some reason she despises cheating and won't be associated with anyone who does crap like that, along with the fact that she doesn't completely hate him. _"_ _Unless_ _…_ _you like him don_ _'_ _t you?_ _"_ is what Iris says next and Dean almost chokes on his own beer.

" _What?_ _"_ asks Ariana, looking appalled in Dean's opinion about that accusation being made.

" _Oh my gosh. You like Dean! That_ _'_ _s why you_ _'_ _re so mad, you_ _'_ _re mad that I hurt and betrayed the guy you have feelings for. And now that he_ _'_ _s hurting, you are too,_ _"_ she continues and both Dean and Roman wonder why Ariana is standing there not saying anything. _"_ _Ari, I had no idea_ _"_ _._ Dean shakes his head, refusing to believe what he's hearing and watching.

" _Are you retarded?_ _"_ asks Summer. _"_ _You_ _'_ _re honestly throwing around stupid accusations to get yourself out of quicksand?_ _"_

" _Don_ _'_ _t know about everyone else but it seems like a cheap shot to me,_ _"_ comments Layla with disdain. _"_ _Ariana is a good person Iris and just leave her alone like she wants,_ _"_ she then says.

" _I want to sort this out with my best friend,_ _"_ says Iris, looking at Ariana again. _"_ _If I knew you liked him then I would never have gone for him. I know how hard it is for you to open yourself up to new feelings and I would have gladly stepped back,_ _"_ she tries to explain. Dean starts shaking his leg, wondering why the hell Ariana hasn't said anything yet. _**Is it possible that Iris is saying something that is actually true?** _ he thinks to himself.

" _Oh my gosh will you ever shut up?!_ _"_ shouts Ariana with her hands in the air. _"_ _You think by embarrassing me and saying all this stuff you_ _'_ _ll show me up? Bitch you got another thing coming. Yeah I do like Dean, as a friend. Something you don_ _'_ _t understand the meaning of when you_ _'_ _re shouting out all my personal stuff for everyone to hear,_ _"_ she says, pointing at Iris. _"_ _If you knew what friendship was, you never would have come in between Dean and Seth. Their friendship is over thanks to you and now so is ours so if you ever try to tell me who I should hang out with or what I should do then I have a flying kick with your name on it!_ _"_ That said with finality Ariana walks off, that segment ending there as Dean and Roman sit back, speechless at what they both just saw.

"What. The. Fuck. Was that?" asks Dean slowly. He still couldn't get his head around this whole thing. Ariana likes him? That's not something that's sitting well with him right now.

"I have no idea," says Roman, shaking his head. He could tell how right Iris was, he could see it in Ariana's eyes when she'd been caught out but he wasn't about to go and tell Dean that. First, because his meddling has caused an argument with Dean not too long ago. Second, because Ariana is either clearly in denial or she wants to keep those feelings to herself. "Do, you think it's true?" Roman asks his best friend. He looks at Dean who looks at him **.**

"No way," says Dean, shaking his head with a nervous laugh. "There's no way that's true, Iris must be on crack," he says, that being the only explanation he could think of as to why she would come to the conclusion about that sort of a thing. **_Ariana likes me?_** he thinks to himself again. **_No, that's not possible and it's not something I'm thrilled to hear about either. Am I?_** He doesn't know what to think but a tiny part of him was ok with that which confused the hell out of him.

* * *

 **Please review! :)**


	12. Adrenaline

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my OC** **'** **s.**

 **Hey guys! I hope everyone's enjoying the holidays!**

 **takerschick: Thank you! I hope you're enjoying yours! :)**

 **AmbroseLover726: You said that last time! You got to stop disappearing on me! Worker harder, ha ha. I'm on this side wishing you do get them tickets! :)**

 **A Wrestling God: I know. I cannot even believe people watch that show but it's always great to use in stories. Definitely, I agree with you. They do need to talk. But how do you make that happen when you have a few stubborn ass people? You'll have to find out I guess. Thanks for the review Dan! :)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 12:**

"Hey guys," says Ariana, greeting Roman and Dean as she enters their hotel room after her lunch with Summer and Layla. They spent the whole afternoon trying to convince Ariana to come clean to Dean and tell him how she felt. She just saw it as a nuisance though. If she wanted Dean to know how she felt she would have told him.

"Hey," both Roman and Dean mutter, giving each other pointed looks. They'd just finished watching the Total Divas segment and before they could even gather their thoughts, Ariana walked in.

"Are you guys ok?" asks Ariana, taking off her jacket and placing both her hands on her hips. She could tell something was wrong but neither Roman or Dean looked too keen on telling her.

"Fine," says Dean and Ariana could tell he was avoiding looking directly at her. It made her feel upset because she starts to wonder what's so bad about her that he can't even look at her. But she has decided that she can't go off Dean's attitude to know what he thinks of her. Half the time he pretends he doesn't care about something when he actually does.

"Actually, we were just watching-" starts Roman but gets cut off by Dean.

"The news!" Dean interrupts Roman, sending him a pointed glare. "Some cat fell out of a tree and died," he tells Ariana and her face changes to one of discomfort.

"Uh, ok," says Ariana not knowing if he is lying or not. But she believed if he was then he had a reason. Plus, she wasn't either of theirs best friend to demand answers. They could do anything they liked without having to tell her about it. "Damn it!" she then says in realization. "I left my cell in their car, I'll be right back," she says, exiting the room and Dean lets out a sigh.

"What the fuck Roman?" questions Dean at Roman who just looks bewildered.

"What man?" asks Roman, not knowing what he's done this time.

"You were going to tell her we saw!" exclaims Dean and then turns to his best friend. "We are not mentioning this to her, ever! Clear?" he then asks his friend who nods his head.

"Why not though?" asks Roman. "She obviously knows it was going to come on and everyone would see. Maybe we'll know better what was going on if we ask her," he says, finding getting these guys together would be a lot harder than he initially thought. Especially since his best friend was doing absolutely everything to make sure that wouldn't happen.

"If she wanted us to know she would have told us," says Dean, truly believing that. "Plus, I think its quite obvious we are not Total Divas fans so she wouldn't have thought we'd see it," he explains. He'd be lying if he said was wasn't more than curious to question Ariana about it all but he wasn't about to go head first into another potential relationship. Especially since the notion of Ariana liking him came out of the mouth of someone who's been lying to him for months.

"Do you think her not telling us could be due to the fact that it's true," Roman says aloud to Dean. He looks at Dean closely and can tell he's having conflicted emotions. Roman knows his feelings for Iris were getting deeper and they would have gone further if they were still together but he's also been watching how his friend has been looking at Ariana and…it's different.

"Fuck no!" says Dean, denying it instantly. "She probably hasn't told us because she's too embarrassed. She doesn't expect us to watch it so we're going to act like nothing happened, alright?" he asks and Roman nods his head, not saying anything. He's pretty sure Dean's in denial right now. It's been more than a month and Dean deserves to be moving on. Whilst Iris and Seth have had no problem doing that, Roman could tell Dean was struggling.

"Thank god she had it, I just bought this one not too long ago," says Ariana, walking into the hotel room once more, unaware of what had just transpired there moments ago. "So, anyone up for a game of snakes and ladders?" she asks with a playful look on her face. Dean shrugs his shoulders in a 'why the heck not' stance and Roman just goes with a nod of his head. The next couple of months go about fine. Ariana gets along with Roman and Dean great and even Dean's surprised as to why he didn't know how much he had in common with Ariana. He knew it was because she was holding back on him when he was dating Iris, he just didn't know why and he refused to believe it was due to some type of romantic feelings.

* * *

Ariana had become great friends with Summer and Layla, they'd always be hanging out at work. When she wasn't with them she was with Roman and Dean. Iris hadn't bothered to try and patch up their differences, it was probably due to the success she was having at being by Seth's side. Still, it didn't go unnoticed by anyone how Iris hadn't wrestled in any match by herself lately. She was always being paired up with someone randomly. Ariana however, she was thriving. The crowd were loving her as a solo act. Both Roman and Dean were doing well as solo acts as well. They'd occasionally be tag team partners here and there against the authority but that would differ each week.

"Summer, you're here all by yourself?" asks Iris in fake concern. "Didn't you find a partner?" she asks, again fake concern but Summer just rolls her eyes as she stays stood at the bottom of the ramp. "Or is it because other than your slut of a friend Layla, who's now injured thanks to me and Alicia, no one else wants to be paired with your skinny ass?" she asks, laughing with Alicia as she puts down the microphone.

"Looks like this match is going to be a 2 on 1 handicap match," comments Cole. Just as Summer is about to go up and head this alone, music hits and everyone cheers as Ariana makes her way out. She has on her usual smirk as Iris's face goes of one into shock and she and Alicia look like they're arguing about something. Ariana walks down the ramp and eventually is standing at Summer's side. She holds out her fist and they bump them together before climbing onto the apron in sync and getting inside. Iris and Alicia move back, both of them knowing just how dangerous Ariana can be.

"Scared?" asks Ariana with a smug smirk on her face. The Divas were getting kind of scared if they were in a match up against Ariana. Despite her wrestling still the same, her style had changed dramatically. Before it was all about knocking down her opponents but now it was all about decimating them. She'd actually picked up some things by watching Dean wrestling and decided to implement them. Always wondering what crazy thing Dean would do if he was there right now. It somehow gave her creative ideas and despite the fact that she was being careless, she got a real thrill out of it. Ariana and Summer go into one corner, deciding it would be best if Summer went in there first. They bump fists again before Ariana goes out onto the apron.

"And you're right back with us on RAW where it's Alicia Fox and Iris against Summer Rae and Ariana," says Cole as the match continues after the break. "Summer Rae had been dominating the match till the ref got distracted and Iris delivered a low blow," he explains.

"Come on Summer!" shouts Ariana as Alicia tags in Iris, the boos commence but she does a good job of showing that it doesn't affect her. In Ariana's mind all Iris does is grab her hair and drag her around the ring, throwing her here and there. Iris bounces Summer off the ropes and instead of hitting Summer with a clothesline, Summer twists and kicks Iris right in the face. The crowd erupts as both girls try and make their way to their partners. Ariana lifts one leg onto the bottom rope as she reaches down and tries to get Summer to tag her. As soon as she gets the tag, all hell breaks loose. She hits Alicia with a clothesline as soon as the Diva comes towards her. Alicia gets up and Ariana hits her with another clothesline, then another and another one, sending Ariana down on her knees. Alicia gets up to go after Ariana but receives a drop kick to the face, sending her out of the ring.

"Ref that's not fair!" screams Iris from the side but Ariana runs over and hits her square in the face, sending her off the apron. Ariana smirks as she sees Iris lying on the floor, holding on to her jaw.

"That's right bitch!" screams Ariana, something both her character and she wanted to say. The crowd is electrified, no one had seen Iris and Ariana in a match together and were just waiting for Iris to be tagged in. They all knew just how angry Ariana was with Iris and were on the edge of their seats in anticipation of seeing what they've been waiting for. Alicia rolls back into the ring and hits Ariana on the head from behind, sending her on the floor. Iris then rolls into the ring and starts shouting things to Alicia on what to do next.

"Looks like the tables have turned in this match," comments Cole as everyone looks on. "Alicia Fox and Iris now in control," he further adds. Before either of the girls can carry out what they wanted to do, Summer comes from behind and takes Iris out of the ring with her. Alicia starts shouting in their direction and Ariana takes the opportunity to grab Alicia, rolling her backwards for the pin. However, Alicia kicks out at 2. Before Alicia has a chance to react, Ariana grabs her and throws her into the corner. Out of fear of what was going to happen next, Alicia quickly tags Iris who's on her knees on the apron.

"What the hell Alicia?" questions Iris as she looks on at Ariana who seemed to be resting up in the other corner. Everyone could see the fear in her eyes at being in the same ring as Ariana. There was so much emotion and bitterness between the two that as soon as Iris enters the ring, no sound is heard. "Look, Ariana," starts Iris with her hand in front but Ariana doesn't give her a chance to finish off what she's saying because she kicks her in the gut, sending Iris to the floor. Ariana then gets on top of her, delivering punch after punch at which the WWE universe is counting, however that stops when the ref gets Ariana to move off of Iris. Iris crawls to the side and gets an idea, she moves quickly to tackle Ariana but Ariana sees this coming and moves to the side, helping Iris out of the ring through the ropes and fall just below the ramp. Alicia gets down off the apron to go check on Iris as Summer gets into the ring and starts pointing and laughing.

"Want to see something really funny?" asks Ariana and Summer nods her head enthusiastically. Ariana runs to the other side and bounces off the ropes, running across the ring, and diving through the ropes, landing on top of Iris and Alicia who fall to the floor.

"You ok?!" shouts Summer, concerned for her friend. Ariana had never tried that move before and everyone could tell she landed the wrong way when she fell.

"Fine," says Ariana, grabbing Iris by the hair and rolling her into the ring. She slides into the ring herself, ignoring the pain she felt when she landed wrong after bouncing off of Iris and Alicia. She places a hand on her abdomen for a second before seeing Iris get up, in that second that seemed like the least important thing. She bends slightly, keeping her hands on her legs as she sees Iris wobble to her feet. As soon as Iris turns, she's met with a huge spine breaker. Ariana goes for the count and wins the pin for her team. Her music blasts and Summer comes into the ring, hugging Ariana and raising both their hands. Alicia grabs Iris's leg and drags her out of the ring as they both make their way up the ramp, holding the parts Ariana injured.

* * *

"Oh my gosh guys, you were fantastic!" exclaims Layla after both Ariana and Summer reach the gorilla. "I was literally bouncing up and down just standing here and watching it!" she squeals.

"You bounce up and down when you see a weight loss commercial," comments Ariana, making Summer laugh as Layla looks on, not looking amused for one second.

"No!" they all hear Iris say and see her walk away from Alicia and to them. "You never told me that Ariana was going to be your partner," she says, pointing a finger at Summer.

"Now, I swear I'm the blonde one," starts Summer and Ariana can already tell this one will be a good one. "But the whole point of having a secret opponent is so that no one knows. And what did Stephanie say? Oh yeah, it'd be good to get actual shock to appear on your face," she finishes.

"There's something called professional curtsy," says Iris, not happy with this one bit. She's meant to be at the top of her game and Ariana came out there, making her look like an idiot which she doesn't appreciate. She knew Ariana became more friendly with Summer and Layla and thought one day Ariana will see the light but instead she came out and made Iris look like a fool.

"Oh will you stop your nagging, seriously you're doing my head in," comments Ariana, scrunching up her face. "You're just upset cause you lost when you thought all you needed to win was your ego," she says with an annoyed expression on her face. "And if you're that bothered about people showing you up then prepare next time," she says before walking off, both her friends following her out of there. "Hey guys, I'm going to quickly see Chris. Something feels off after I landed," she tells her friends.

"Thank god!" exclaims Summer in delight. "I thought I'd have to drag you there kicking and screaming just to get checked out," she says, making them all laugh.

"We'll see you later," says Layla and Ariana nods her head as she walks off in the opposite direction to them. What Summer said would normally be true but Ariana can't ignore the pain she felt after she landed. And with wrestling seeming to be the one stable thing in her life, she didn't want to do anything that could jeopardize it. She knocks on the door but hears no answer. So she decides to open the door, once she goes in she gasps when she sees the bruises on Dean's back.

"Hey!" shouts Dean, having turned his head to see who had popped up. His expression lets up a little when he sees its just Ariana. "What are you doing here?" he asks her, going to put his shirt on as he tries to ignore the looks he was receiving from her.

"I didn't know they were that bad," says Ariana in what Dean can only recognize as concern. "When Randy threw you against the steps, we all knew you were a bit sore but this…" she trails off, not knowing what to say.

"It's nothing," says Dean, shrugging his shoulders. "I've been through much worse," he assures her with a small smile as he takes a seat once again.

"I'm sure you have," says Ariana, rolling her eyes at the comment he made. _**Of course he would bring that up to get out of this**_ , she thinks to herself.

"What are you doing here anyways?" asks Dean in curiosity, tilting his head slightly.

"I was looking for Chris," answers Ariana. "I did a bit of flying tonight and lets just say it did not look like it went right," she explains and Dean nods his head. He hadn't seen the match because he was too busy getting checked out by Chris himself.

"Oh, right. Well he said he'd be back in five so…," trails off Dean and pulls out his phone. He makes Ariana jump when he shouts, "The fuck you try that move for?"

"Oh, I dunno just came to me," says Ariana, shrugging her shoulders.

"Came to you? You landed all wrong!" says Dean, getting up and going over to Ariana. Grabbing her by the shoulders and making her sit down as he stands in front of her. "It's your abdomen isn't it? It looked like it got twisted real bad at one point," he says and Ariana starts to wonder if Dean's waiting for her to take her top off.

"It feels like it, that's why I came to see Chris," says Ariana, gently rubbing her side.

"Good, I'll go see where the fucker has gotten to," says Dean, looking impatient as Ariana holds in her laughter. "Oh and by the way," he starts, standing in the doorway and looking at her. "If you wanna try a move like that then I'm more than happy to…help you with it. Just don't do it if you've never done it," he says and then leaves. A stupid grin taking over Ariana's face as she sits there swinging her legs. Why couldn't she stop smiling?

* * *

Once Dean comes back with Chris, he leaves and Ariana get's checked over. She gets told that she'll be fine and it's nothing a few painkillers couldn't fix. But she should expect bruising. Ariana found she could totally live with that. This will definitely teach her not to do something like that in the future. Once she gets out the room, she closes the door but then jumps when Dean suddenly appears in front of her.

"Dean!" Ariana says his name, a hand over her heart. He just looks at her amused by her actions. "Why are you standing around and scaring the crap out of me?" she then asks him as they start walking down the hallway, side by side.

"Just wanted to see what the doc said," answers Dean casually, not noticing the smile that takes place on Ariana's face at the care he's showing for her. "What did he say?" he then asks Ariana, raising an eyebrow quizzically. He'd done stuff like this in the past too.

"Painkillers and bruising," answers Ariana, not wanting to get into any details. She knows Dean's not the kind of guy to hang around and listen to long, boring stories.

"You got off lightly," comments Dean making Ariana wonder if he's talking from personal experience.

"I hope I don't get into anymore trouble, I can't afford to," says Ariana, thinking about having to face Stephanie again.

"You won't," Dean reassures her, shaking his head. "Everyone has it happen to them once in a while. Or in my case too many times, it's why they were so paranoid about putting me on the main roster," he tells her and Ariana nods her head.

"I couldn't help it though," says Ariana, looking at Dean as he looks at her. "Don't you ever just get to a point where there's so much adrenaline running through you that common sense just goes out the window?" she then questions him.

"All the time, obviously," says Dean, making Ariana chuckle. "But you've been here long enough to have more control over it. If not, then you telling me that tonight is the most fun you've had in the ring?" he says and Ariana doesn't answer that question. She was sure she had many matches with Iris that she'd enjoyed more. But none of them made her do what she did tonight.

"I guess I got a little over excited," Ariana comments, running a hand through her hair. "Ok, well I have to get showered and all, I'll meet you back at the hotel?" she says and he nods his head, both of them parting ways. Dean walks off feeling quite impressed with Ariana, she took it all on the chin. He thought after the whole Total Divas thing, things would be weird between them but they weren't. Probably because Ariana didn't know they'd seen it. He was glad though. He liked her as a friend.

* * *

 **Happy holidays everyone! Reviews would be awesome! :)**


	13. Training

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my OC** **'** **s.**

 **Happy new year guys! I hope 2016 brings you all happiness! I decided to give you my update a day earlier to spread some happiness myself! :) A huge thank you to everyone that's reading, following or listing this story as their favourite. It means a lot to me!**

 **takershick: Thanks! :)**

 **Pinayprincesa: I like that inkling! :)**

 **NicoleAmbroseWinchesterSpencer: Ha ha ha! Aw, don't worry. He's just being safe. He probably feels more but doesn't realize. I'll try and leave you with a better one this time. :)**

 **Jade: Yay you're still alive! I don't blame you, it's a busy time of the year. I hope you enjoyed your Christmas and are enjoying the new year too! :)**

 **iamkhushbu333: Aw, that's such a nice thing to say. Unfortunately, I cannot do that at the moment. I love updating but work has to come first. My next story will hopefully be updated more than just once every week :)**

 **A Wrestling God: Hey Dan! Thanks! I've always been wary of writing the in ring parts because I know there's probably a better way of writing it. As long as I've done alright though, I'm good!  
We shall see what happens. And yes, I know that wouldn't technically really happen. But that's why it's fiction!`  
Thanks for the review! :)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 13:**

"You're kidding me right?" asks Ariana as she stands in the middle of the ring, looking at Dean who was outside the ring. Dean shakes his head and Ariana says, "You can't seriously expect me to try that move with you attempting to catch me! We could both get hurt!"

"Yet that seemed to fly out the window when Alicia and Iris were standing there," Dean throws back at her, something she really doesn't appreciate.

"That was different," states Ariana, tying her hair up. She knew Dean was crazy but she didn't realize he was _**this**_ crazy. She was in the moment when she tried the suicide dive on RAW, right now her senses were working and she didn't feel an ounce of hatred towards the guy standing there.

"How?" asks Dean with a quizzical look. "The only difference I see is that they weren't strong enough to make sure they didn't get thrown down," he then comments but Ariana just rolls her eyes. "Now stop being a pussy and do it, alright?" he tells her as she glares at him.

"Don't call me that," says Ariana bitterly and Dean smirks knowing he's got the golden ticket that will push her buttons. All he wanted to make sure was that Ariana could do this move properly without hurting herself or others.

"What? Pussy?" questions Dean innocently and Ariana grits her teeth together. If he kept on saying that then sooner or later she'd start beating the shit out of him. "Alright, we won't do it. But I talked to Stephanie and you're not allowed using moves out there that you haven't practiced. So the next time you decide to go with the adrenaline rush, be prepared to get suspended," he says and turns around to leave. Ariana knew doing a new move live was risky but she didn't realize it could turn that serious. _**Well what do you think would happen?**_ She asks herself internally.

"Wait," says Ariana, standing as close to the ropes as she possibly can. Dean smirks before turning around and giving her a questioning look. "Lets get this stupid thing over and done with," she says and goes to the middle of the ring. Dean was taking all this like a joke because he doesn't know she has feelings for him but Ariana doesn't know what would happen once she found herself in Dean's arms. It's the last thing she needs, being that close to him and losing control. She just hopes she can keep a lid on her emotions long enough to not ruin their friendship.

"Whenever you're ready," says Dean, ready in position to catch her. He didn't know why but he felt excited to see what would happen and what Ariana's reaction would be. Ariana takes a deep breath, she just hoped to god he didn't fall along with her. Ariana runs towards the ropes, bounces off them and then runs across to the other side, diving through the ropes. When she realizes she's in the right position to hit Dean and make them both fall she closes her eyes, she could never intentionally hurt him. But it turns out she didn't have to worry because Dean caught her in his arms as hers automatically wrap around his neck. When she opens her eyes she starts to feel embarrassed because she finds her legs are wrapped around his waist. _**Fuck this isn**_ _ **'**_ _ **t good for how I feel about him right now**_ **,** she thinks to herself. "See? Nothing to worry about," Dean says quickly and puts Ariana down. He didn't like the fact that he liked how she was on him like that.

"Yeah, I guess," says Ariana, rubbing the back of her neck. "But what's the point of me doing this when there's still a possibility that I might land wrong again?" she asks him.

"Ok, come at me and I'll fall but turn your body like this when you're in the air so you fall straight," instructs Dean, putting his hands on her waist and twisting her to show her. Ariana would be lying if she said she didn't feel incredibly turned on right now. If only he would stop touching her then she could think coherently.

"What if I hurt you?" Ariana turns back around and asks Dean in concern.

"I'm a big guy Ari, I think I'll manage," says Dean, ruffling her hair before telling her to get back in the ring. Ever since Ariana started traveling around with him and Roman, he couldn't shake the feeling he had whenever she was around. He liked it. Which bothered him. When she wasn't around he was always wondering what she was up to and that didn't sit well with him either. However, they'd become good friends so he couldn't act annoyed with her. Especially since it wasn't her fault he felt like this.

"Ok, stay straight," says Ariana, trying to remember Dean's instructions as she does the move again. She tries it and he falls down but again, she landed all wrong. It was lucky Dean quickly put his arms around her and pulled her so she landed on him and not the floor. They try it again a few more times and each time she does it, Dean tells her how much she has progressed. With each turn Ariana was gaining more confidence so when she actually ended up falling on Dean properly she jumped up and yelled 'Yes'. "I did it! Who's your daddy?" she says with her arms in the air.

"You're such a goofball," comments Dean, getting up and proud of what he accomplished with her this afternoon. "But, to prove it wasn't a fluke, do it again," he says and Ariana excitedly gets back in the ring. As soon as she dives though something distracts her.

"Ariana!" she hears two voices, looking and seeing Summer and Layla. Their distraction is enough and Ariana forgets where she is for a second. Luckily, Dean has quick reflexes because as she goes and he does as well, he turns them so she lands safely on top of him and he lands on the floor, his arms around her waist. Ariana breathes heavily as she looks into those blue eyes that have her hypnotized. They both look to the side though when they see a flash going off.

"What the fuck?" asks Dean and gets up as does Ariana as she glares at her friends.

"This is so going on Instagram!" exclaims Summer as she quickly works her phone.

"What? No fucking way, nothing is going up there," says Dean, putting his foot down as Ariana looks at him adoringly. She loved how cute he looked when he was angry. "Are you just going to stand there like a fucking potato?" he questions Ariana who snaps out of it.

"Guys, grow up," says Ariana, trying to look annoyed at them but they could see right through it.

"We are," says Layla. "But looks like someone hasn't since you're both telling each other you like the other by hitting them," she says, giving Summer a high five as they laugh.

"Why do you have such friends?" asks Dean in disdain to Ariana.

"Because I lost my mind," states Ariana, crossing her arms over her chest. "Guys, will you please delete that picture? We don't have time for all this crap cause I need to practice," she tells them.

"I'm sorry, my fingers don't know how to work the delete button," says Summer, doing that thing where she starts acting like the stereotypical blonde. "Come on Layla, I need to put on more make up because I'm not orange enough," she says and drags her friend with her.

"Get back here Blondie, this isn't over!" shouts Dean but that only makes Summer and Layla run faster than before. He really did hate them sometimes and he sure as hell didn't want anyone thinking he and Ariana are an item.

"Shall we get back to practicing?" asks Ariana innocently and Dean turns around to look at her. She could tell he was anything but happy right now and she had no idea what to do.

"You can, I'm going to assassinate somebody," says Dean, walking off and Ariana lets out a big sigh. She really did like Dean and if there ever was a chance he would even consider being with her then she needed to let her friends know to stop torturing him. Things were going great and they ruined it for her.

* * *

"You guys are such pricks!" exclaims Ariana, sitting down on the chair in front of her friends. They'd agreed to meet at a restaurant not too far from the hotel so after Ariana showered and changed, she went to them. She went to give them a piece of her mind.

"I did not touch your red top, it's still in your bags!" exclaims Layla but Ariana just rolls her eyes.

"And after you chased me around with for an hour through the park for giving it to her last time I know better than to aid her nowadays," says Summer, defending herself immediately.

"That's not what I'm talking about!" says Ariana, having to raise her voice because both Summer and Layla start bickering amongst themselves and blaming each other for it this time. "I'm talking about before, with Dean," she clarified to them both with an unhappy look.

"Ooh, girl you looked all hot lying underneath him like that," comments Summer.

"Let me guess, you 'fell'," says Layla and starts laughing along with Summer.

"Laugh all you want but thanks to you guys and your picture taking he left looking pissed off," Ariana reveals to them and takes a sip of the water in her glass. "And I've messaged him asking him if he's alright but he's not responding," she says and both Summer and Layla look at each other guiltily, wondering if they took it too far.

"Sorry?" says Layla but it comes out more as a question rather than anything else. "We honestly didn't think he'd be _**that**_ upset about it," she then says and Ariana doesn't do anything except sigh loudly. She can tell Layla seems genuine about that and it'd be wrong to make her feel even worse.

"Seriously, we didn't," chimes in Summer. "Ever since we posted that picture up, every two seconds someone hits like," she tells Ariana who raises her eyebrows in surprise. "Look," she says and Ariana leans over, looking at the comments on the picture of her and Dean.

"They make a cute couple?" says Ariana, it coming out as more of a question. "Great couple, how it should be," she reads out another comment. "I don't know why he dated that hag, Ariana is so much more better," she says, not being able to stop the smile that comes onto her face. "Wow," she then says and looks up at her friends.

"That's what we thought," says Layla with a smile. "Obviously, that idiot can't see it though," she points out but Ariana doesn't blame Dean. He deserves a break from girls, heck she's had a similar situation and until Dean came into her life, she was completely off of men.

"Why don't you ask him out?" Summer then asks Ariana for what feels like the millionth time to Ariana, who sits back in her chair. Ariana just shakes her head, she wasn't ready to lose Dean and the small friendship they had built up over something like this.

"I'm…I don't want to," says Ariana, playing it off and drinking more of her water.

"What do I smell people?" asks Layla, looking around as Ariana wonders what she's doing. "I smell bullshit!" she exclaims which has an affect on Ariana and makes her laugh. "I know it's not ideal but just, run up to him, scream it, and run off! At least that way you can say you did it and you'll be out of his hairs in case his answer is something you don't want to hear," she explains but Ariana just shakes her head, trying not to burst out laughing.

"That is…the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard in my life," comments Ariana.

"Not the most ridiculous," says Summer and then glances at Layla. "If you don't want to ask him out at the cost of losing his friendship, then fine but you can't be a spinster all your life," she then tells her, feeling really concerned at how Ariana has barely ever been in a relationship. Ariana knew she could trust Summer and Layla and they were proving to be good friends but the one thing she couldn't let them know was…the real reason she was scared to was not because of the friendship Dean. That was important but mostly it was because she was scared. The one guy she ever trusted with really broke her heart and she was scared of taking that plunge again. Not with Dean but with any guy. It frightened her and she knows she isn't ready.

"Maybe I like being a spinster," Ariana tells her friends and rolls her eyes when both of them gasp in horror in an overdramatic way. "What did I say now?" asks Ariana, though she was afraid to. They always came out with new things, ones that didn't make sense to her but it was always 2 against 1 so apparently she was the weird one.

"You cannot remain a spinster!" exclaims Layla in horror with her hand on her chest. "You know the repercussions of that?" she questions.

"Nope, but I'm sure you're about to tell me," mutters Ariana as she shakes her head for what seems like the billionth time in that conversation.

"It means no guy so you do it everything yourself," starts Layla, counting them on her fingers as she goes on. "No mind-blowing sex, no marriage, no kids, no one but you and your ten cats!" she exclaims, looking like she's about to faint if you ask Ariana.

"I don't even like cats," Ariana tries to reason with her but her friends are having none of it.

"Doesn't matter, you'll end up with them," says Summer, waving her hand in the air. "Are you seriously, like never going to go out? With Dean? Or anyone else?" she asks.

"Not unless they bribe me with a lifetime supply of chocolate," comments Ariana and finishes off her food before it has the chance to get cold. "Can we drop this now? I hate this whole dating thing," she says and checks her phone again, wanting to see if Dean's text her back but she frowns when she realizes that he hasn't. "Excuse me," she says to them and goes out for a second. She decides to call up Roman.

" _Hello?_ _"_ says Roman. _"_ _What can I do for you Ari?_ _"_ he asks her and Ariana smiles. Roman was always so polite and she liked that about him. She actually felt like she was doing something wrong when she'd swear.

"Hi, I was just wondering if Dean's at the hotel?" asks Ariana, knowing Roman was spending the whole day there. It was his off day so Dean had the time to train with Ariana.

" _Yeah he is, why?_ _"_ asks Roman and Ariana takes a deep breath before asking her next question.

"No reason, does he have his phone on him?" Ariana then asks, secretly wishing he didn't so he'd have an excuse for seemingly ignoring her. She'd rather Dean ignore her by accident then o purpose because that would hurt her so much more worse.

" _Uh, yeah he does,_ _"_ answers Roman at which Ariana's stomach falls. She really hoped he hadn't. _"_ _He_ _'_ _s playing some sort of a game on it. Honestly, he_ _'_ _s hogging the TV but spending time on his phone. The nerve_ _…"_ he trails off and Ariana frowns to herself.

"Ok, thanks Roman," says Ariana as she grits her teeth together and hangs up before Roman can ask her what was with all the questions. "That fucking asshole," she says to herself as she makes her way inside. Ariana had messaged him at least fifteen times and any normal person would count that as an emergency yet he was ignoring her and apparently was having a fun time doing it as well. "He's ignoring me on purpose," she states to her friends as she sits down with her arms crossed over her chest. "Well fine, two can play that game," she says with determination as Summer and Layla look on in concern at Ariana. Ariana doesn't even see any of this as being her fault and she sees Dean as just acting like a class A douche bag because something happened that he disliked. _**What a dingbat**_ , she thinks to herself.

* * *

 **Reviews would be awesome! :)**


	14. Apologies

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my OC** **'** **s.**

 **Back with another one! :)**

 **takerschick: Ha ha ha! You made me laugh! :)**

 **JM242014: I shall think about it! :)**

 **peace486: Thank you! :)**

 **Pinayprincesa: Thank you for making me laugh! And I was unsure of whether I was portraying it right but I guess I am! :)**

 **A Wrestling God: Oh Dan. Dan, Dan, Dan. The more you tell me you hate them the more I'm inclined in keeping them there just to see what funny comment you'll come out with next. Quick question, why do you hate them so much? Thanks for the review! :)  
**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 14:**

Ariana walks back to the hotel in annoyance. She still didn't understand why Dean had to act the way he did. She knew Dean disliked messaging people all the time but a simple 'I'm fine' would have sufficed for her. Instead, he was acting as if it was all Ariana's fault when it isn't in her opinion. As soon as she gets to the room, she puts on her meanest face and opens the door, going inside.

"Hey Ari," says Roman and Dean's head shoots up. Ariana sends Roman a smile but as soon as she notices Dean looking at her a frown comes onto her face and she walks off as Dean looks on confused.

"The hell was that?" questions Dean, the confusion still written all over his face.

"That my friend was Lady fury and I'm sure you've met her on various occasions through various women," answers Roman, wishing someone was here to laugh along with him at the look on Dean's face which is anything but that of an understanding one.

"Did you say something to her?" asks Dean and Roman shakes his head as he thinks about it, even though it is more than likely to be Dean that has upset her.

"The last time I spoke to her was when she rang up asking about you," Roman comments casually but Dean's head snaps at his best friend, hoping to God Roman didn't tell Ariana what he's thinking right now.

"What exactly did she ask about?" questions Dean curiously.

"She was asking about your phone," answers Roman. "If you had it on you and I told her you were playing games on it," he explains and Dean lets out a loud sigh before leaning back against the couch.

"You had to tell her that? She probably actually hates me now," says Dean, it bothering him more than it should really. But he didn't know how to respond to what happened. He hated that Summer and Layla took a picture and put it out there for everyone to see. They all probably thought that he was an easy catch, going from one girl straight to another. And not just anyone, the best friend!

"What's going on?" asks Roman and Dean explains the situation to him. Ariana had messaged him a lot but he didn't know what to say back. But he never thought she'd act like this with him. Normally they'd all be hanging around and deciding what to eat but that seemed like a far dream right now. "That's it?" Roman asks after Dean finishes explaining what happened. "You have got to be kidding me!" he exclaims and shakes his head at his friend.

"What?" asks Dean, unsure of why Roman was giving him a look.

"Are you sure you're mad about the picture going on Instagram or the fact that the girls ruined your moment with Ariana?" Roman asks his best friend, looking at him closely to judge his reaction.

"What? No!" says Dean immediately, putting a hand on his forehead. "Me and Ariana are just friends, don't even think otherwise," he then warns Roman, looking at him seriously.

"I never said you weren't," says Roman, putting his hands up in surrender. "All I'm saying is that maybe there's more," he explains but feels like grabbing Dean and throwing him out the window when his friend shakes his head and states once again that they're just friends. "You can be friends and feel something more you know, after all, you're both single," Roman points out.

"Does that mean I should have the hots for you too?" asks Dean but Roman just shakes his head, trying not to laugh.

"Are you going to go and try talking to her?" asks Roman but Dean shakes his head. He didn't want to get involved in this mess anymore than he already has.

"She and everyone else need to come to terms with the fact that I am not going to take shit lying down for the second time in a row," says Dean, his anger levels rising. "A girl's upset and I'm going to go chasing after her? What am I, a fucking psychiatrist?" he says with a scoff as Roman looks on in disbelief. "It was her friends that started all this so if anyone should be upset right now, it should be me!" he says, trying to convince himself as he says those words.

"You cannot be serious," states Roman, noticing Dean get more and more agitated by the second. He had no idea where this had all of a sudden come from.

"More than serious," states Dean, looking at Roman. "She didn't even try and stop them, she just wanted to carry on training so you know what? I should be pissed off with her for letting it slide!" he says before grabbing his jacket and leaving through the door. The more he thought about it the more he realized he was right, he couldn't let a bunch of girls walk all over him. And if Ariana as his friend thought what her friends did was fine then she had another thing coming too.

"Great, two fucking stubborn wrestlers (!)" comments Roman after Dean leaves. He moves to lie down in a relaxing position wondering what on earth he had to do to show them that they both care for each other as more than friends. He believes this can only be sorted out when they both come to terms with the fact that they like each other, which he didn't see happening any time soon so it was about to become a long bumpy ride.

* * *

"Hey, what did that punching bag ever do to you?" Summer questions Ariana as she continuously hit's the bag without any breaks. It had been a week since the incident and Ariana hadn't seen Dean at all. She knew he was definitely doing it on purpose because they live in the same hotel rooms. He would stay in his room all day or disappear and end up coming in late in the night. Dean was actually going out of his way to avoid her and that made her even more mad.

"I don't want to talk right now," Ariana tells Summer and continues hitting the bag. Summer knew to leave it at that because during their time together, she hadn't seen Ariana like this and had no idea what was the best way to approach this situation.

"Layla," says Summer, going over to her best friend. "I think we need to have a sit down with Mister Ambrose," she says and Layla gives her a questioning look.

"Is that the reason that punching bag is getting a beat down?" questions Layla, glad she wasn't that punching bag. In fact, quite a few people were staring as they walked on by, it wasn't normal. Summer nods her head as Layla says, "I think we'd better go do it now!" Both girls were whispering to each other as they approached Dean who as drinking from his water bottle after his workout.

"The fuck do you guys want?" Dean asks Summer and Layla after spotting them looking at him. He didn't know what they were up to now and wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

"Don't be so mean Dean," says Summer and then laughs with Layla when she realizes it rhymes. Dean just rolls his eye thought and goes about putting his stuff together to get out of the gym. "We came to apologize," Summer then announces their intentions.

"Yes," says Layla as Dean gives them a suspicious look, not trusting them for once second. "We hate that you and Ariana are fighting because of us. When we took the picture it was just some fun, if we knew you guys would get all serious about it then we wouldn't have posted it," she explains to Dean who doesn't say a word which makes them both nervous.

"We would delete it but we've got thousands of likes which is really, _**really**_ , cool so if we could keep it up…" Summer trails off, testing the waters. Dean can't say he's not impressed by the amount of likes the picture had gotten. Although, he didn't understand why others liked it so much.

"If it's already up then…" Dean trails off. He hasn't said he's letting them keep it up but that's what he's implying and both the girls smile at each other. They actually expected this part to be harder if anything but it was easier.

"Oh and can you like not blame Ari for any of this?" asks Layla, remembering things still needed to be sorted out. "The reason she didn't go after us with a pitchfork is because she knows we don't scare easily. I mean, we did post a picture of her sleeping just two weeks ago which she came after us for, all guns blazing," she starts explaining in a quick rate.

"Basically, she knew she couldn't stop us and would have rather just gone and done the rest of your training session," says Summer, interrupting Layla who she could tell was about to go on a ramble. "Ok bye!" Summer says quickly and grabs Layla's hand, dragging her with herself.

"He is…so weird," comments Layla which makes Summer chuckle. "Sometimes, he's so angry that the vein is popping out of his forehead and sometimes he's like this. It's like he's two different people," she says, finding the whole thing very interesting.

"Remind you of anyone you know?" asks Summer and Layla nods her head with a smile as they both know Summer is referring to Ariana. They'd done their part and they just hoped that Dean and Ariana would make up so they didn't have to live with moody Ariana for much longer. They couldn't take it.

* * *

After finishing her workout, Ariana went back upstairs to her hotel room and decided to take a shower. She then blow dried her hair and got changed into a pair of jeans and a top. Roman and Dean were both out, where though she didn't care. She could care less about Dean these days. But as she had more time to think she began feeling guilty. Maybe she could have done more to stop her friends rather than just telling them off twice and then leaving it. She knows if she was in Dean's place and he did something like that then she would be mad. So she can't really blame him. However, it did annoy her that instead of just telling her like a grown up what the problem is he would just hide away in his room like a coward. Something she never pegged him for. Trying to rid her minds of his thoughts, Ariana goes to leave the hotel room. She felt hungry and was sure there was a diner around somewhere. However, once she opened the hotel door she nearly bumps into Dean.

"Sorry," mutters Ariana, maneuvering around him to get out of his way. They hadn't been alone together since the whole thing went down with Summer and Layla and to be frank, she didn't want to listen to him go on about how she was an idiot for letting the whole thing slide.

"Wait," Dean calls out to Ariana, knowing they needed to fix things because he hated the way things were going right now. He hated they weren't talking. He hated that he never saw her. He hated that she was upset with him.

"Sorry!" Ariana blurts out as soon as she turns around to see him again as Dean gives her a questioning look. "I should have stopped them. They're my friends so at the end of the day it was my responsibility and I should have done something more," she explains quickly, an amused smile appearing on Dean's face as he listens to her ramble on. "Can I go then?" Ariana then asks Dean who looks confused now.

"Wait, what?" asks Dean, not understanding Ariana's behavior at all.

"Well I've apologized so…" trails off Ariana, not knowing what more Dean wanted from her.

"Wait a sec, you think I wanted you to apologize?" asks Dean for clarification and Ariana slowly nods her head. "Thanks for me giving me so much credit (!)" he comments, shaking his head. "I was actually going to…say…well I was about to…apologize," he finally gets out, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Really?" asks Ariana, her eyebrows rising of their own accord. She was sure she was in some sort of a parallel universe because Dean Ambrose hardly ever admitted he was in the wrong.

"Despite the fact that I think you should have done more, you were only trying to be nice afterwards and I was a dick for ignoring all your messages," apologizes Dean, using one hand to scratch the back of his head. "I mean, when someone leaves you twenty messages it's usually because they do care about you," he then comments.

"Thanks," says Ariana and they both stand there in silence, neither knowing what to say or do next. "Uh, I'm grabbing something to eat, you wanna come?" Ariana asks Dean, having missed talking to him about absolutely anything and everything.

"If you don't mind waiting around for twenty minutes while I get myself sorted out?" says Dean and Ariana nods her head with a smile, heading back inside the room with him. They were both glad things got sorted out and as they ate at the diner together it seemed as if the time they spend upset with each other was forgotten about.

"How's the shoulder coming along?" Ariana asks as she eats her food, sitting opposite from Dean. He hurt it more than he should in one of his matches, something she quickly picked up on. It wasn't bandaged or anything but she could tell his altered his style of wrestling so his right shoulder didn't feel the brunt of anything.

"Alright I guess, doc said to watch it though," replies Dean and Ariana nods her head, taking a sip of her drink. They both knew the repercussions of getting seriously injured, it could really hit someone's career hard. Just look at Daniel Bryan for instance.

"Is your storyline with Seth feeling any less weirder?" Ariana questions him but Dean shakes his head. She knew it must be terribly hard on him to have to work this his ex best friend and ex girlfriend when they're in a relationship together. Ariana knows if either of them cared about Dean in the slightest then they wouldn't flaunt their relationship in his face any chance they got.

"But I did enjoy you kicking Iris's ass on RAW the other week," comments Dean which makes Ariana laugh. "That probably felt really good right?" he asks her and she nods her head. "I get the same feeling when Seth is in the ring with me," he comments. "Why are things with Iris so explosive for you? I mean, I still don't get it," he then says.

"I, uh, there's something in my past that's similar to this and though I'd rather forget about it, it still comes and has an effect on me," Ariana simply explains, Dean nods his head not pushing it any further. He knows how hard it is having to talk about something you want to forget, it's why he never mentions his family or his childhood. "But, when I first found out and confronted her in the cafeteria, she said…she said that no one's ever loved me so I wouldn't know the first thing about any of this," she finally tells him, something she hadn't told anyone else.

"She what?" asks Dean, his anger levels rising at hearing what she just told him.

"Yep," says Ariana, not meeting Dean's eyes as she looks down at her drink and takes as sip. "She said I don't know what it feels like to be loved by someone, she was using her knowledge about my past to attack me verbally and lets just say it's pissed me off to no end," she explains to him, finally looking up at him. "I have had a bad past but I never used that as an excuse for anything but that day, she used it against me. My best friend used my difficult past against me and that's not something I can forgive," she further explains.

"She's wrong you know," says Dean, placing his hand on Ariana's that was rested on the table. Ariana nods her head and they finish off the rest of their food. Dean diverts Ariana's mind with some incessant subject which Ariana is thankful for. She was glad he was there for her and he was glad he could be there for her. That she trusted him enough to tell him the things she did.

* * *

 **Reviews are always appreciated! :)**


	15. Match Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my OC** **'** **s.**

 **Hi everyone! I hope you all like this chapter! It would have been up yesterday but the site was playing up again. Enjoy!**

 **Calwitch: Thank you! Yeah they are stubborn but I think that keeps things interesting! :)**

 **Miss G Nijjar: I have no idea what any of that means :)**

 **Styx67: Aw thanks, that means a lot! And thank you for reviewing! :)**

 **takerschick: Thank you as always :)**

 **Pinayprincesa: That would be a great idea wouldn't it? Ha ha ha! :)**

 **A Wrestling God: Ha ha ha. You make me laugh as always. Yeah I know. I hate rushing it all because then it isn't realistic and things don't make sense. Thanks for the review! :)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 15:**

"You're nothing without me Dean," says Seth as the two men stare each other down in the ring. "You were just a dog on the streets that I found and put on a leash," he comments with an evil glint in his eye as Iris cackles in the background.

"You're lucky that I event dated you for the time that I did," Iris adds on to her boyfriends comments as Dean's chest goes up and down rapidly, anger being felt as each word leaves their lips. "What would make you think that someone like me would even love someone like you?" she questions, looking disgusted.

"I'll tell you the answer to that honey," says Seth, a smirk gracing his face. "He thought that he could pull the wool over your eyes, pretend to be someone he's not and make you his but I made sure that wouldn't happen," he says at which point Dean is about to go forward and lunge for Seth but Kane gets in the way and holds him back. "Come on then!" shouts Seth.

"You guys, you might wanna be careful with the words you say because although you guys were at one point the closest thing I had to a family, I won't think twice about beating the shit out of either of you!" Dean exclaims, the crowd roaring at his answer. "And you might have your guard dog-monster, whatever you want to call him, but I don't care. Because when Dean Ambrose wants vengeance he gets it!" he shouts to the top of his lungs. "And you know what Seth, you can keep on being the coward we all know you are because without the Authority _you_ _'_ _re_ nothing," he says, pulling the microphone away from his mouth.

"I'm nothing?" asks Seth incredulously. "You're the one that's nothing. You're jealous that the Authority saw me for what I really am, the future of the WWE," he says and Dean scratches the small stubble that had grown on his face. "You're jealous that I've got the authority, that I'm someone, that I have the opportunity that you'll never get and the fact that I got the girl," he says and can see how that's really affected Dean because he starts pacing fast on the other side of the ring.

"And the fact that in the next few minutes you'll be in a match with me and Seth," says Iris, siding with her boyfriend. "What happened Dean? No Diva wants to be your partner? I can't say I'm surprised. No Diva in her right mind would go for you, I mean look at you! You got picked up in the streets and you're this close from being thrown back there!" she exclaims. "If a Diva wants to be paired with someone it's Seth. He's smart, successful and has more of a future than you ever will," she comments and then laughs along with her boyfriend.

"Keep on talking and I won't care that you're a girl, you'll get thrown over that top rope and I'll slam you right on top of that table, making sure those legs that you're showing off so proudly won't ever be able to walk again!" says Dean menacingly and Iris hides behind Seth, fear clearly evident in her eyes.

"Don't threaten my girlfriend when you're in no position to," says Seth, taking a few steps forward.

"Or what Seth? You gonna hit my back with another chair?" asks Dean mockingly. "Cause that's all you can do, hit people when their back is turned. Unlike you, I do it face to face like a man!"

"Things are definitely getting heated out here," comments Lawler. "It's only a matter of time before one of them throws the first punch, despite Stephanie and Hunter saying whoever throws the first punch will be suspended for two weeks!" he exclaims.

"I'm getting tired of all this talk," announces Iris, one hand on Seth's shoulder. "Let's start this match. Oh and Dean? Don't even think for one second that any one of those Divas will come out to aid you. None of them are stupid enough to put their careers on the line and team up with someone so crazy and unstable like you," she finishes, chuckling and turning to kiss Seth who responds by firmly planting his hand on her ass. This was really angering Dean and he was beginning to wonder just how bad it would be if he got suspended.

"It looks like this won't be much of a match," comments Lawler. "Seth's got Iris in his corner and Kane at the bottom, insurance reasons of course," he says.

"What are you talking about? Kane's just there supporting his friend," comments JBL. Dean is at his end of the ring, jumping up and down, ready to do this match, even if it was by himself. Before the bell is rung though, music hits and everyone watches as Ariana comes out.

"And his partner from Chicago Illinois, weighing in at 119 pounds, Ariana!" the announcer says and Ariana smirks as she looks on at Seth and Iris who parted instantly, as soon as her music hit. She can't say that didn't give her any pleasure, cause it did. Ariana hit's a few hands on her way down the ramp and climbs to the second turnbuckle, throwing her hands in the air as the crowd cheers. She then jumps down and looks at her opponents. She smirks before picking up a microphone.

"Well, I guess doing this makes me just as crazy as the Lunatic Fringe!" shouts Ariana into the microphone, the roaring of the crowd making it impossible for her to say the next thing she wants till they calm down. "No other Diva has the balls to come out here but I do," she comments, running a hand through her hair. "Remember when I beat your ass the other week?" she questions Iris who continuously glares at her. "Yeah, I realized that wasn't enough so I thought I'd come out here and give you a second one so you get knocked off your pedestal," she says and throws the microphone over the rope. The comments anger Iris enough that she convinces Seth to let her go first.

"This will be an interesting match up," says Cole. "Ambrose and Rollins, ex best friends and Ariana and Iris, also ex best friends," he comments. Both girls lock up and Ariana gets Iris into a headlock, one that Iris finds hard to get out of. Iris pushes Ariana to the ropes who lets go, bounces off the ropes and hits Iris with a wicked clothesline.

"Boo ya!" shouts Ariana and laughs. She grabs Iris by the hair and delivers a devastating neck breaker. She knew she could get the count then and there but she decided to have some fun. "Hey Rollins!" shouts Ariana and then kicks Iris's leg who seems to be unable to move due to the move Ariana delivered moments ago.

"Get away from her, right now!" shouts Seth, pointing his finger at Ariana who walks past Iris.

"Or what? You going to curb stomp me?" asks Ariana, her hands in the air as she comes face to face with Seth. "I'm so scared (!)" comments Ariana in mock horror. Taking the chance she had, Iris grabs Ariana from behind and goes for a pin but Ariana kicks out on the second count. Ariana gets up and before she can even touch Iris, Iris slaps her right across the face. "Really?" asks Ariana and looks at Iris who looks kind of scared at why Ariana wasn't fazed. Ariana turns around for a second and without warning delivers a blow to Iris's face, knocking her straight down. Iris keeps a hand to her face and Ariana walks over, tagging Dean in. Iris leaves the ring and Seth gets in.

"Ariana could have easily ended this match but it cannot be mistaken that she wanted Iris to suffer," comments Cole. "Dean and Seth locks horns," he says and instead of getting out of the hold, Dean lifts Seth and throws him down.

"Wow, did you see that?" asks Lawler. Immediately Dean goes over to him and delivers blows to Seth, rapidly and continuously. He then gets Seth on his feet and entangles him in the ropes, delivering chop after chop after chop. His next move was simple, running to the ropes and bouncing off, hitting his feet directly on Seth's chest who then falls to his knees.

"Hey ref, come on!" shouts Iris, getting the referees attention just as Seth kicks Dean in the balls. Dean falls to the floor and Ariana sees red. She's about to go in the ring but the ref stops her, Iris take this chance to kick Dean's back just as he's about to get up.

"Alright, fine!" screams Ariana, keeping her hand outstretched for Dean to make a tag. "Come on Dean, get up!" she tries to encourage him, feeling helpless just standing there.

"Hey Ariana?" calls Seth before repeatedly kneeing Dean in the gut. "Huh, it's not so nice is it?" he asks her but she just narrows her eyes at him and keeps quiet. He throws Dean against the ropes and delivers a single leg running dropkick, sending Dean to the floor. Seth climbs to the top turnbuckle as Iris cheers him on, he goes for a diving splash and then the pin but Dean kicks out. Getting frustrated, Seth hits the floor with his hands and then signals to Kane, something Ariana catches sight of. Seth distracts the referee just as Kane is about to go in.

"Ref!" Ariana screams to the tops of the lungs, she says it so loud that the ref looks at her and sees her pointing to Kane who had slithered his way into the ring.

"No, get out of the ring Kane," says the ref, battling with Kane who claims his innocence despite being caught red handed. Seth gets to the top rope once again but with the ref's attention in telling Kane to keep out of the ring, Ariana runs to the other side and uses the ropes as leverage to get herself into the air and hit Seth's back, strong enough that it makes an impact and light enough so that he falls down on the ropes.

"Karma's a bitch right?" calls out Ariana, getting back to her side as Seth gets off the turnbuckle, his hands covering his junk. Dean gets the chance and hits Seth with a clothesline. That giving him some breathing space and once again, he climbs on top of Seth delivering blow after blow. He gets Seth up and sits makes his way to the top turnbuckle, delivering a fast and perfectly executed tornado DDT. Just as he's about to go for dirty deeds, Iris gets into the ring and hits his back. Dean drops Seth and glares at her as she soon realizes it was a bad idea to do what she did. She steps back but the distraction was enough because Seth hits Dean on the back of the head. Having had enough of this shit, Ariana runs to the other end of the ring, climbs onto the turnbuckle and launches herself on top of Iris. They both fall and Ariana drags Iris out of the ring. She hits her against the barricade and screams to the top of her lungs. When she turns around to leave she sees Kane there, a sadistic smirk on his face. He picks her up from her throat but before he can do anything, Roman Reigns runs out. Ariana takes the opportunity to kick Kane in the balls and moves out of the way just as Roman runs and delivers a spear to Kane, both men falling hard against the barricade that now lay in pieces.

"Dean!" shouts Ariana, her hand outstretched for a tag. Both men had hit each other with a clothesline and were sent flying to the floor. However, neither men's opponents were on the apron till now. Dean tags in Ariana and Seth rolls out of the ring, looking to see where Iris had gone. He nearly falls and uses the barricade to keep himself up straight. Iris gets up from where she was and slowly makes her way into the ring. Ariana delivers kick after kick to Iris.

"Please, stop," pleads Iris, not being able to even have the chance to breathe.

"Alright, but you asked for it," says Ariana, thinking about what to do next with her when a smirk appears on her face. Just as Seth is about to get up to the apron, Dean launches himself over the rope and takes Seth down with him. Ariana gets Iris into place before delivering dirty deeds, an act which has the whole crowd up on their feet. Ariana gets the pin and her music plays as she and Dean are declared the winners. The ref puts her arm in the air and Dean gets back in the ring and his arm is put into the air as well.

"Ladies and gentlemen, here are your winners Dean Ambrose and Ariana!" exclaims the announcer. Ariana laughs before using her legs to kick Iris out of the ring. Roman joins them in the ring and gives them both a high five. Ariana grabs a microphone and her music still plays.

"The stray dog and this bitch showed you your place, who's laughing now?" shouts Ariana, throwing the microphone down and going over to Roman, giving him a hug. All three of them taunt Kane, Seth and Iris from the ring who look anything but happy.

"I'll get you!" shouts Iris at Ariana who looks amused rather than anything else.

"Really? Why don't you just know your place and keep yourself on your little boyfriend?" shouts Ariana with a huge laugh as Dean and Roman laugh too. Ariana then gets a smirk and taps Dean's shoulder. He'd turned and was laughing with Roman. As soon as Dean turned around, Ariana jumps on him and wraps her legs around him, wasting no time in planting her lips to his in a heated kiss. Dean was anything but prepared for that and as Ariana jumps back down with the biggest smile on her face, his own makes an appearance. Ariana looks at Iris and smirks when she realizes her ex best friend doesn't look too happy about what she'd just done. It's a good thing she didn't care though.

* * *

"Unbelievable!" exclaims Stephanie with a clap as soon as Ariana, Dean and Roman make their way through the curtains. "You guys were on fire, that crowd was electric! You can still hear them!" she exclaims with a satisfied smile.

"I still want to know why he had to be paired up with Ariana," Iris mutters to Seth who keeps an arm around her waist." says Iris. Ariana was feeling more than satisfied at getting to kick her Iris's ass on live TV. She knows Iris is pissed about it but can't do anything. Boss's orders of course.

"I have high hopes for this storyline," says Stephanie, thinking about putting a new twist on it. Right now it was just the boys feuding with support from the girls. But maybe just maybe it could be turned into something more. "And Ariana, that was some kiss," she comments, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ha ha, yeah," says Ariana, running a hand through her hair nervously. She was never told to do that but she got so caught up in the moment that it happened. Plus, she knew it would send Iris berserk and she didn't want to leave an opportunity where Iris can be shown as crazy. "It was Summer's idea!" she then quickly lies. "I was talking to her before the show and she told me that it would send everyone up on a hype," she explains, lying through her teeth. She wasn't ready for Dean to know about her feelings just yet. She needed more time.

"Hmm, I need to have a word with that one and see if she has anymore ideas up her sleeve," Stephanie says out loud before leaving. Ariana just hoped Stephanie would choose later rather than sooner to talk to Summer about it as she needed to now explain to her friends what she did and why.

"I have to say, that was a hell of a kiss," comments Roman before leaving to attend a phone call. Things just got more awkward because that left Seth, Iris, Ariana and Dean.

"Come on," says Dean, taking a hold of Ariana's hand and leading her away, aware of the jealous looks Iris was throwing in their direction. He leads Ariana out to the back and lights a cigarette as she leans against the wall and wonders if Dean's going to tell her off. "You know, you're one hell of a kisser," she hears Dean comment and has to look at him before realizing he said it. Dean was only telling Ariana the truth.

"Thanks, I guess," says Ariana and Dean nods his head, taking a drag and then offering it to Ariana. She takes it and avoids his gaze in fear of being caught out. "Sorry for springing it on ya though, it was a 'heat of the moment' thing," she comments.

"I thought Summer came up with it?" questions Dean, studying Ariana very closely.

"She did," says Ariana as she tries to come up with an excuse. Things were going fine with her lie but then she didn't even think before speaking. "But she suggested it as a distraction technique during the match but it wasn't needed then. I just ended up doing it later," she says and then hands the cigarette back to Dean who nods his head. "See ya inside," she says and leaves from there quickly, her heart having been about to erupt out of her chest. Dean continues to have his smoke. No doubt he was confused. He enjoyed the little kiss with Ariana but what he enjoyed more was how Iris didn't look too happy about it. How she looked as if she would do anything to get Ariana as far away from Dean as possible. That gave him great satisfaction.

* * *

 **Reviews are always loved! :)**


	16. Tell the Boy

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my OC** **'** **s.**

 **Hey guys! Back with another one. I know this one is longer than usual but I have a feeling you guys won't mind. Enjoy! :)**

 **Miss. Lori MacManus: Your most welcome! :)**

 **takerschick: Thanks as usual :)**

 **JM242014: Yes it did! I couldn't keep you frustrated for even longer! ;)**

 **iamkhushbu333: Don't worry, I am not going to say that. Their love story is slow because I think it's the best way to do that. I would love to update more but uni work is a lot and this is my final year. I know my last story was everyday but only because it was the Summer and I had absolutely nothing to do! So just hang in there because we are getting there! But don't worry, my next story will not be as slow. Hopefully :)**

 **A Wrestling God: Seriously? Thanks! I always think I've done it mediocre but if you're liking it then I'm doing something right. Yeah, I was thinking of his whiny voice when I was writing it too! Ha ha ha!**

 **Oh Dan, I would love to hear you say that in person! Just because it isn't something I would expect you to actually say. But I'm probably exaggerating the way you'd actually say it. Thanks for the review! :)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 16:**

"You kissed him!" exclaims Summer as soon as she sees Ariana on the other side of the door. She and Layla had been watching RAW from their hotel room and went absolutely crazy when they saw their friend finally kissing the guy she liked.

"Louder please, I don't think half the world heard you (!)" comments Ariana, making her way into the room as Layla squeals upon seeing Ariana.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," says Layla, jumping up and down clapping her hands. "You have to spill every single detail," she then says, taking Ariana by the hand and leading her over to her bed. Ariana reluctantly sits down wondering how she was going to get out of this.

"Yes, every detail," says Summer, nodding her head and sitting down on the other side of Ariana. "Did he kiss you back?" Summer asks Ariana.

"Did he use tongue?" asks Layla.

"Could you feel Ambrose Junior sort of come out to play?" asks Summer and Ariana knows she's in for a hard night. She was these girls for the rest of the night till she decided to finally go back to her hotel room and face Dean again without going red.

"Are you dating now?" asks Layla, practically bouncing on the bed.

"Ok, stop!" shouts Ariana and then sighs. "No, no, no and no!" she exclaims as both Summer and Layla look on in disappointment.

"Oh, well that's stupid," comments Summer, making Ariana feel worse as she wonders to herself why Dean didn't kiss her back. Was her repulsed by her?

"If anyone asks it was your idea," Ariana then says, stating the purpose of her visit. "When Stephanie asked who told me to do it I said it was you. So if she asks, you're the mastermind," she says, getting up to leave because she didn't want to deal with this.

"Wait, he doesn't know?" asks Layla and Ariana turns around, shaking her head from where she's standing. "Let me see, you finally showed Dean what you think of him and he's still oblivious?" she questions and Ariana nods her head once more.

"Oh, come on!" shouts Summer, both of them getting tired of his cat and mouse game. "You have to tell him now, it's the perfect opportunity," she tells Ariana, moving to stand right in front of her.

"Exactly," says Layla in encouragement, coming to stand next to Summer. "You need to get everything out in the open, kiss him again and let him know how you feel. You never know, maybe he liked it," she says the last part shrugging her shoulders. A small smile comes onto Ariana's face and Layla and Summer glance at each other.

"What don't we know?" asks Summer and Ariana then proceeds to tell them what happened once she got backstage. "Oh my god, are you fricking kidding me?!" shouts Summer.

"Guys, I'll go deaf if you don't stop screaming," comments Ariana but they both just ignore her.

"That's an even more reason to tell him everything!" says Layla, grabbing Ariana's hand tightly who's still unsure of it all. Maybe Dean didn't want things to be awkward between them so told her she was a good kisser. There could be many reasons, it was Dean Ambrose after all.

"What if he thinks I've lost my mind?" asks Ariana. She liked Dean a lot and she loved having him around. She didn't want to do anything to jeopardize that.

"Or what if he kisses you like there's no tomorrow?" asks Summer, the whole idea seeming very inviting to Ariana. She couldn't believe how unbelievably soft his lips were when she kissed him, only her imagination can help her in taking the leap of if he kissed her back.

"Ari, if you don't do it now then who knows when you get the next opportunity?" says Layla, actually concerned for her friend as her serious face comes on. "What if he starts dating someone else? Will you be able to handle it?" she asks and Ariana shakes her head.

"You only could handle Iris and Dean together because she was your best friend and you wanted her to be happy, if there's some other girl that gets involved then believe me it'll get ugly," says Summer and Ariana knows her friends are right. But she was too damn nervous to actually do it.

"Ok, how do we do it?" asks Ariana quickly before she changes her mind. Summer and Layla squeal before telling Ariana what they were going to do. After tomorrow's show, they were to meet back here and get ready to go to the club. Dean would be there and Ariana could make him see just how much they should be together. By the time they finish talking and Ariana heads back to the room she's sharing with the boys she notices Roman's still awake but Dean's nowhere to be seen. "Hey, where's Dean?" she asks as she closes the door.

"He's sleeping," says Roman, scratching his stubble as his concentrations remains on the TV. Ariana nods her head and is about to head to her own room when Roman speaks again. "You like him, don't you?" he says and Ariana bites down on her tongue. She stops and looks at Roman, his facial expression unreadable.

"Are you going to tell him?" asks Ariana, not even denying it. If there was one person it would be pointless to lie to when he calls you out, it's Roman.

"Nah, not my place," says Roman, shaking his head and continuing to look up at Ariana. "But you should, and soon," he advises her. Ariana nods her head and goes into her room. She didn't need Roman's advice because she was going to do it anyway. Tomorrow night, when everyone goes out for a night of fun she was going to grab Dean and take him to the side, tell him how she feels and give him the kiss of life. It was foolproof.

* * *

"Ariana, hi," says Stephanie after Ariana had knocked on her office door and was allowed permission to enter. "Please, take a seat," she then says and Ariana gives her a smile and sits down opposite her boss. She has no idea what she should think of this, her behavior was better after the initial stages of finding out about Iris and Seth. She'd make sure she wasn't around Iris a lot of the time and instead focused on her wrestling and her friends.

"Am I in trouble?" asks Ariana, wanting to get it out of the way rather than sit there and fret about it.

"Trouble? Of course not!" says Stephanie, finding herself amused but also understanding where Ariana was coming from. She had not called Ariana for anything good for a while now. "I just wanted to see your opinion on something I thought of last night after the show," she says, Ariana exhaling calmly. She was glad she wasn't being reprimanded for anything again.

"Ok, what is it?" asks Ariana, wondering what this could be. And why would Stephanie want to check it out with her? She's the boss and can do whatever she wants.

"Right, Ariana you are one of the best Divas in the division," starts Stephanie which Ariana hadn't expected but was thankful for. "You have been the Divas champion in the past but I am thinking of moving you away from all that drama," she says, Ariana not understanding what she means.

"What does that mean?" asks Ariana, hoping they weren't going to faze her out or anything. Not that they would, Stephanie herself just told her that she's one of the best Divas they have.

"Well, what would you say if I wanted to involve you in a storyline with the guys?" questions Stephanie, putting it out there. She didn't really need Ariana's opinion, Stephanie's the boss and can do whatever she wants. But it's always good to get their thoughts on what they will be doing to see how well they can manage the storyline that's given to them.

"You want me to wrestle with the guys?" asks Ariana for clarification, unsure of if what she heard was right.

"Kind of," answers Stephanie, choosing her words very carefully.

"I have to be honest right now when I tell you that I am completely lost," states Ariana, Stephanie being too cryptic for her right now.

"Well after yesterday's show, we got a good response of you being teamed with Dean," starts Stephanie and Ariana nods her head. She got the same. "So I was thinking about putting you into a romantic angle with him," she relays her thoughts, Ariana freezing on the spot.

"A romantic angle with Dean?" Ariana repeats what she heard, feeling like it needed to be said. Stephanie nods her head and waits for it to sink in with Ariana. Right now thought, Ariana had no idea how to feel. Of course being put into a storyline with the guys would really boost image as a wrestler but the romantic side she was having problems digesting.

"What do you think? I mean, we've put Seth and Iris on screen officially but I think it could be quite interesting if we put you up there too," Stephanie explains further, Ariana sitting there and listening to everything. Ariana knows that her hesitation with this right now is because of her feelings with Dean. She's going to tell him tonight and if everything goes pear shaped how could she possibly work a romantic storyline of sorts with him? It just wouldn't make sense.

"What does Dean think?" asks Ariana, moving the focus off of her.

"Hunter hasn't talked to him yet," answers Stephanie, Ariana wondering how Dean would take the news. She was sure he didn't want anything to do with romance after what Iris had done. "He will do some time today but I wanted to get your opinion. It's an interesting angle don't you think?" she asks her.

"Of course," says Ariana, not being able to deny that. Drama has become a part of wrestling no matter what. Especially relationships. "I mean, Seth has all these people behind him on screen and Dean needs someone else. Who better than the ex best friend of his enemy's girlfriend?" she questions aloud.

"Do you have any problems working this storyline?" asks Stephanie, feeling like that question needs to be asked.

"Uh, no," says Ariana, shaking her head. She couldn't turn down an opportunity this big, it could do wonders for her. But at the same time, she can't help but think of how Dean will take it. How he'll react. Even though they are friends, if he decides they should just continue on being friends then this on screen relationship will make things really weird.

"Good, great," says Stephanie with a smile on her face. She knew Ariana wouldn't let a big opportunity like this go, after all it will be something that's part of the main event for weeks to come till the whole SHIELD disbanding thing is old news. Which it won't be for a while. "You can get back to work. Let me know if there are any problems," she says and Ariana nods her head, getting up and leaving the room. She just hopes to god that Dean is alright with everything. Once she tells Dean her feelings, if he has a positive reaction then working with him in this storyline will be a dream.

* * *

"What are you guys up to tonight?" asks Ariana casually as she puts her bag over her head and onto the other shoulder. All she had in there was some sleepover clothes. It was a 'just in case' thing if she didn't want to face Dean later on. Who knows what his reaction would be. He could just leave her hanging or not say anything prompting her to leave. If either of those things did happen she didn't want to come back here and eventually possibly face him right away.

"Just some video games," answers Dean and Ariana's eyes widen in realization. If they weren't going to the club then she couldn't do what she planned on doing. According to Layla, if she approached him looking all sexy then there's no way in his right mind Dean could ever tell her no. But she couldn't just randomly do that here in the hotel room.

"Oh ok, have a nice night," calls Ariana before leaving the room. Dean stares at the door after Ariana leaves and sighs to himself. Things had changed since yesterday, between him and Ariana and he didn't understand why. It was just a kiss he keeps telling himself but not really believing it. At the same time he couldn't stop thinking about Iris who had approached him earlier during the day.

" _Are you and Ariana dating?_ _"_ _demands Iris, as she walks up to Dean with a scowl on her face. Dean kept his amusement to himself and just gave her a blank look._

" _The fuck_ _'_ _s it got to do with you?_ _"_ _asks Dean, not giving her a direct answer and enjoying her squirm as she got annoyed with the answer he gave in the form of a question._

" _She_ _'_ _s my best friend I_ _'_ _ll have you know and I don_ _'_ _t want you anywhere near her,_ _"_ _says Iris, pointing her finger at Dean who didn_ _'_ _t seem the tiniest bit fazed._

" _So it_ _'_ _s ok for you to screw around with my best friend but if I do it with your ex best friend then suddenly it_ _'_ _s a crime?_ _"_ _questions Dean with disgust on his face. He didn_ _'_ _t understand why Iris had every right to be upset over every little thing._ _"_ _Oh and it is ex best friend,_ _"_ _he adds on which doesn_ _'_ _t seem to sit well with her._

" _Dean, you don_ _'_ _t know Ariana like I do,_ _"_ _says Iris, her expression softening momentarily._ _"_ _If you do anything to mess this up, she_ _'_ _ll be hurt so bad it_ _'_ _s not even funny,_ _"_ _she says, a statement which Dean didn_ _'_ _t really understand._

" _What had you mad Iris?_ _"_ _questions Dean, crossing his arms over his chest._ _"_ _The fact that I_ _'_ _ve finally moved on from your scrawny ass and easily replaced you or the fact that you can_ _'_ _t handle seeing me with someone else?_ _"_ _he questions. After a few moments of silence when Iris doesn_ _'_ _t answer and avoids his gaze Dean leaves from there._

* * *

As soon as Ariana left the hotel room she takes out her phone and dials Roman's number who picks up his phone wondering why Ariana's calling him when she left like two seconds ago.

"Roman!" Ariana says quickly, rubbing the back of her neck. "Act like you're talking to someone else. I need you to make sure Dean comes to the after party today," she tells him.

" _Ok, why?_ _"_ asks Roman and despite him not being right in front of her Ariana feels embarrassed having to tell him the reason why so she decides against it.

"I don't have time to explain but can you just do this for me please?" Ariana asks Roman. "Thanks," she says and puts the phone down, heading over to Layla and Summer's room. Once there she's ushered in quickly and made to sit down as they take over her hair, starting to do stuff to it. "Will you quit pulling?" Ariana asks in annoyance.

"Sorry honey, no pain no gain," says Layla with a smirk and Ariana swears Layla then continues doing it just to irritate her. She wouldn't be surprised if they had a bet going on who can make Ariana snap first.

"Now, we took the liberty of buying you a dress," says Summer and Ariana came prepared for this. She brought some short along with her nightclothes because she knows just how skimpy these guys can be. "It's pink!" announces Summer and then starts going through the closet.

"There!" says Layla, applying the last of Ariana's lip gloss. Ariana stands up as Layla helps Summer unveil the big surprise. Ariana puts her hands over her face, not being able to have the guts to see how far out her friends went. "Hey! Don't do that, it took me time and effort with your make up!" Layla reprimands her and Ariana quickly puts her hands down.

"Relax Layla, all you did was put on mascara, eye shadow, blusher and some lip gloss," says Summer, rolling her eyes. "I hardly count that as a lot of time and effort," she comments, earning a smack off of Layla.

"Guys!" says Ariana, getting their attention. "Let's just get this over with," she then says, crossing her arms over her chest as she bites down on her lip, ready to see the atrocity that awaits her.

"Ta da!" exclaim Layla and Summer as Ariana's mouth opens in shock. She looks at the dress which would cover her entire ass and then some. It wasn't the usual pink but hot pink with straps. That's all it was, a simple tight fitting dress that looked decent.

"We know your standards Ari so we kept it in check with what we know you'd consider wearing," comments Summer and Ariana walks over to them, taking the dress in her hands.

"Wow guys, this is amazing. I love it," says Ariana, still looking at it. It was definitely not over the top but it would work on getting Dean's attention and if he didn't look at her then she'd know that he's gay for sure. No straight would be able to see her in this and not give her any attention. "Thanks guys!" she says and moves forward, hugging them both at the same time.

"You're welcome, just show Dean what you're made of and grab your man!" exclaims Layla which makes all three of them laugh. Ariana gets changed into her dress eagerly and puts on a pair of hot pink heels to match. Summer even lends Ariana her necklace that has a star hanging off it. "It's Summer's lucky charm, it's a shooting star so hopefully your wish will come true," Layla tells her and she hugs them both once again. She couldn't believe she hit the jackpot when it came to having great friends. Once they were all ready, they leave the hotel and head into a cab. Her look tonight was already doing wonders because the bellboy crashed his cart when he got a glimpse of her which made the girls laugh till their stomach's hurt.

"Is it just me or are people staring?" Ariana asks her friends as they walk through the club together, keeping smiles on their faces.

"Guys are just admiring the girls that are out to play for once," comments Layla leading to Ariana smacking Layla's arm. She never really does put her cleavage on full display for everyone to see and despite this dress not doing that, it was showing them off more than normal.

"Now all we got to do is find the guy she wants the girls playing with," says Summer and Ariana orders a drink as she laughs. She's feeling immensely nervous and figures a drink would help to calm her nerves. Although, it takes at least 3 drinks for that particular trick to work. Now all she had to do was wait for Dean.

"Dude, why are we even here? I'd much rather be playing video games," complains Dean, grabbing a drink off a random waiter's tray as they walk in further to the club. Roman just rolls his eyes and they head to the bar, ordering the drinks. "Whoa," Roman hears and sees his best friend's mouth agape. He chuckles, wondering what could make Dean do that and follows his line of gaze to see it wasn't a 'what' but a 'whom'. There she was, Ariana all dressed up dancing on the dance floor as if there was no tomorrow.

"Close your mouth Dean, you'll catch flies," says Roman with an amused look. Dean immediately shuts his mouth and turns back around, ordering another drink. "I've never seen you so awestruck," Roman then comments in a low voice.

"I don't know what the fuck ya mean," Dean says, avoiding looking at Roman and trying his best not to turn his head and look at Ariana once again. He couldn't deny she looked…absolutely breathtaking. Yes, those were his choice of words.

"Guys!" exclaims Ariana, having noticed Roman and Dean sitting at the bar. Ariana wasn't going to approach Dean with Roman there but the girls dared her to do it so she did. She wasn't going to let them call her a coward.

"Hey," says Roman, turning to look at Ariana with a smile on his face. He didn't exactly get what she was planning to do when she demanded he bring Dean down here. Although, to him it seemed like she wanted to give Dean a heart attack which seemed to be working because he was refusing to even turn his head. "You look great!" Roman compliments Ariana over the music.

"Thanks," says Ariana with an appreciative smile even though she wanted Dean to be the first to compliment her. She was unsure of why Dean refused to turn to look at her. _**Is this not enough to get his attention?**_ she thinks to herself as she glances down at herself for a second. "How ya doing Dean?" she asks him but he just grunts.

"Alright," Dean sticks to one word syllables because then no one would notice just how much Ariana was having an effect on him tonight. He doesn't know what's worse, coming down here and being lost for words at seeing Ariana or the thought of the fact he nearly missed seeing her like this.

"Uh, I need to go make a phone call," says Roman, using a bullshit excuse to leave. He knew both Dean and Ariana needed to be alone together, despite the glare Dean was sending his as he got up to leave.

"Are you ok?" Ariana asks Dean, she'd never seen him so closed off with anyone. He wasn't even talking or looking at Roman properly which made her feel better because it meant he didn't have anything against her.

"Fine," says Dean with a cough and finishes the rest of his drink. He makes the mistake of looking sideways and being caught right in her line of vision because he finds he can't tear his eyes away from her. "Uh, you look…really nice," Dean then compliments Ariana which makes her feel happy to no end.

"Really?" asks Ariana, thinking to herself if this was because Dean thought he had to compliment her because she made an effort or because he actually thought she looked good.

"Yeah, beautiful actually," says Dean and then turns back around realizing what just came out of his mouth. What he said gives Ariana the confidence she needs to finally set the wheels in motion to tell Dean exactly how she feels about him. Nothing could stop her.

"Um, do you want to maybe dance?" asks Ariana and Dean looks at her. He knows it's a bad idea to dance with her because who knows what would end up happening on that dance floor when Ariana's dressed like this. Ariana could tell Dean was debating with himself. _**He**_ _ **'**_ _ **s probably trying to find a nice way to say no,**_ she thinks to herself. "It's ok if you don't want to, I can find someone else. I'm just in the dancing mood tonight!" she exclaims, certain the booze was saying part of that sentence.

"Let's go," says Dean, grabbing her hand and taking her to the dance floor. He didn't want random strangers rubbing up against Ariana, especially when she was dressed like this. They start moving to the music and Ariana wonders how she can finally tell Dean the truth.

"You had a great match tonight," Ariana starts, thinking if she starts with something casual then she can ease herself into what follows. Dean nods his head and she asks, "Did Hunter talk to you about this new storyline they have in mind for us?" Dean once again nods his head. His boss had cornered him during the day and given him the rundown. "What do you think of it? You're ok with it right?" Ariana then asks him, feeling more and more nervous by the second.

"I guess," says Dean, still kind of unsure of how to feel about it. He liked working with Ariana but being an on screen couple wasn't something they needed right now.

"If you don't want to then we can always ask them to change it," suggest Ariana, sensing Dean's uncomfortable. She just wasn't sure why. Dean on the other hand knew that entering into such a storyline would cause chaos for the very obvious chemistry that has been brewing between them both. But he wasn't going to complain since he gets to make out with a hot girl.

"Nah, we're fine. Besides, it's better you than some other girl," says Dean and Ariana doesn't know how to take it. It felt like to her that he was trying to give a compliment but at the same time making sure he didn't.

"We'll be fine," says Ariana, moving to the music as she finally decides to take the plunge. "I have to tell you something," she says. Dean looks on at her confused so she leans forward and whispers in his ear, "I need to tell you something".

"What?" asks Dean and Ariana doesn't need to listen to his voice to know what he's said. Before she can say anything though she notices Dean staring at something behind her. She's about to turn but Dean takes her arm and keeps her in place. "You want to tell me something?" he asks, moving closer to her and in that moment she forgot everything she was going to say.

"Yes, I um," starts Ariana, cursing herself for losing all coherent thoughts when he got this close to her. "Dean," she starts again, trying to remember what she wants to say but then realizes all she needs to say that she likes him. She looks down and says, "I like you, as more than a friend. I've liked you for a while but I just never knew how to tell you". Once she looks up she doesn't get a chance to see the expression on his face because he crashes his lips to hers. Ariana wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him even closer as one of his hands makes its way to her ass. She couldn't believe she had done it. She told him how she felt and it was apparent he felt the same way. Once they pull away to get some air she finally has the courage to look up at him. Only, he isn't looking down at her. He's looking behind her. She turns her head slightly to catch a glimpse of Iris and then looks back at Dean as her eyes start to water. Was he even listening to her? Even now, he was still looking at Iris. _**He used me**_ , she thinks to herself.

* * *

 **Reviews would be appreciated! I think I probably should warn you that there are only a couple more chapters left! I know! But I did say this was a short story :)**


	17. Heartbreak City

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my OC** **'** **s.**

 **I know what you're thinking, why am I updating early? That is because I have managed to get this chapter done and I know how much you are all hanging off the edge of yours seats! One more chapter after this!**

 **Calwitch: Whoa, someone's on the ball about a couple of things. You always know what's going on, there's nothing I can't keep from you! Maybe I should have told you to write this next chapter! :)**

 **blah96: Hello and here it is! :)**

 **JM242014: Ooh, hope your shirt didn't rip ;) I love how it affected you so though. That made me laugh. Well the weekend has come early I guess since I'm updating earlier! :)**

 **takerschick: Aw, thank you! I like them together too! :)**

 **Pinayprincesa: I know, considering how long she's been pining after him :)**

 **A Wrestling God: You will have to wait and see what happens ;)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 17:**

"I'm leaving," Ariana announces to her friends before making her way out of the club. Summer and Layla give each other surprising looks because only a few seconds ago they both witnessed Ariana and Dean making out in the middle of the dance floor. Layla and Summer quickly get up from their seats and run after Ariana who had disappeared outside. Ariana had walked away from Dean and she wasn't surprised he didn't come after her. He probably didn't even notice she was still standing there after he used her how he did.

"Ari!" she hears Summer's voice and stops in her tracks, just as she's about to get in the cab. "What happened?" Summer asks Ariana who's trying really hard to hold it in together. But it's difficult to do so when something like this happens to you.

"Yeah, everything looked like it was going good," says Layla, not understanding what was going on with Ariana. Ariana knows she has to give them answers, after all they were the ones that made her look this good tonight and they were the ones who were constantly supporting her. They gave her the confidence to actually do something she never would have thought of even doing.

"I…he..." starts Ariana but can't seem to say it. "He was kissing me but looking at _**her**_ ," she tells her friends and that does it because tears stream down her eyes and a few sobs escape her throat. Layla and Summer immediately envelope Ariana in a hug and rub her back. They get her into the car and give the driver the hotel name, trying to give Ariana as much support as possible. They anticipated everything, everything but this. Unbeknownst to them, someone had heard their entire conversation and that someone was not happy.

* * *

"Hey Roman, you seen Ari?" Dean asks his friend but Roman crosses his arms over his chest, glaring at him. "What?" asks Dean, sensing his Roman wasn't too pleased with him at the moment. He just didn't know why.

"What the hell were you thinking?" questions Roman, shaking his head. "You kiss Ariana but keep all your focus on Iris? What the fuck is wrong with you?" he questions him, acting as Ariana's advocate. His heart broke when he saw her sobbing outside as she told her friends what Dean had done.

"Relax man," says Dean which makes Roman sigh because obviously Dean didn't seem to care. "I was just looking for Ariana so I could explain everything," he says, rubbing the back of his head.

"Explain what?" asks Roman, not readily sharing what he saw outside with Dean. He knows Ariana would never appreciate it and to be honest she needed one roommate that wasn't a complete asshole in his opinion.

"Why I kissed her!" exclaims Dean in frustration. "I just…I need to talk to her," he says, hoping Ariana wasn't too upset that he had kissed her, especially considering it wasn't part of some storyline. "Do you know where she is?" he then asks Roman, his hands in his pockets.

"She left," replies Roman, shaking his head at his friend. "And now I'm leaving too," he says, turning around and leaving Dean standing there. Dean sighs to himself and goes back to the bar. He sits there wondering if he's ruined his whole relationship with Ariana because he kissed her with a drink in his hand. But nothing could have stopped him doing what he did in that moment. After a while a blonde sits next to him, rubbing a hand up and down his thigh. He looks at her with a smirk and knows she's putty in his hands. Maybe he needed to blow off some steam. Get things out of his system. Get Ariana out of his system before he completely ruins their friendship. He moves closer to the blonde but as soon as he gets close to her face he sees Ariana's face. He shakes his head and takes another sip of his drink and looks back at the girl only to see the blonde again. _**What the fuck is wrong with me?**_ he thinks to himself.

"Want to go to my place?" the blonde asks him, unnecessarily touching more than she should. Dean contemplates it, what was the worst that could happen?

* * *

Ariana wakes up as the sun hits her face. She stirs to the side and sees Summer and Layla on the bed on the other side of the room, clinging to each other as if their lives depended on it which makes her almost chuckle, almost. As soon as she started to wonder what she was doing here, last night's memories came rushing back to her. Her eyes water but she refuses to let the tears escape her eyes, she'd done enough crying last night. Summer and Layla were running around her not knowing what to do but she's thankful they stuck by her. Ariana pulls back the comforter and gets out of bed, changing out of the dress from last night. She goes into the bathroom and turns on the taps, washing away the make up on her face. Once she's done her toothbrush and gotten ready she writes a note for the girls and leaves quietly.

Ariana walks down the hallway and stops at the right door. She was unsure of what to do. She didn't want to run into Dean again but all her stuff was inside. She planned on stopping traveling with them because she couldn't handle it. She should never have taken up the offer to stay in the first place. It may have been good for Roman but it was bad for her. Taking a deep breath, she puts on her pair of sunglasses and uses her card to open the door, seeing both Roman and Dean are awake. They look in her direction, not having expected to see her anytime soon.

"Ariana," Dean says her name sitting up straighter but she just ignores him and walks over to her room. Once inside she takes out her bags and starts packing her stuff into them, well chucking her stuff into them more like it. She had to do this quick so she could get out of here without breaking down before the guy who caused her to feel like shit since last night. There's no time for neat packing. She's not even in the mood for it since she feels so much anger. Once all her stuff was packed she took another deep breath and opened the door, leaving the room and about to leave the suite too.

"Hey, where are you going?" Roman asks Ariana, knowing she probably didn't want to talk to Dean out of all people. But he could see the curiosity on his best friends face and he'd be lying if he said he didn't want to know the answer to the question as well. Ariana stops just before she can open the front door knowing she can't ignore Roman. After all, he did nothing but be a nice friend to her and didn't deserve the cold treatment. It wasn't his fault that his best friend was a total ass last night.

"I…" starts Ariana but then stops, she didn't realize her voice would sound so croaky. She put it down to the sobbing and crying that she did last night. "I'm going to stay with Summer and Layla," Ariana finally manages to say though her croaky voice. Before Roman can ask her anything further she leaves from there, not in the mood to talk and answer anymore questions. She walks down the hallway and goes back to the room she spent her night in. If Roman wanted to pull her aside and have a conversation with her then she'd be more than glad to but she wasn't going to have a lengthy one in front of Dean.

* * *

"What was that?" asks Dean, completely confused by what was going on. He did kiss Ariana but he didn't understand why she was being all distant about it. He was going to apologize only if she gave him the chance to though which by the looks of it wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"Really?" asks Roman with a sigh. "You kissed her and then ignored her and you're asking me what's wrong with her?" he questions and Dean looks down. Roman's glad that at least his friend is feeling some shame for what he's done to Ariana.

"I didn't think it'd be…that much of a big deal," says Dean truthfully, shrugging his shoulders. "I mean, she kissed me in the ring," he then says, a comment which makes Roman want to hit him. Dean sounded like a silly little boy right now.

"Big deal? You know she likes you yet you kissed her and made her think something could happen between you two only for her to see you were using her to make your ex jealous," says Roman, finally making his best friend see the reality of the situation. Before Dean can say anything Roman says, "And don't say she doesn't because we both know she does ever since we watched that stupid Total Divas episode".

"I…I didn't mean to make her feel like crap," admits Dean and Roman knows his best friend is telling the truth. He just wished Dean could forget about Iris once and for all.

"But you did anyway," Roman gives Dean the harsh reality, making him feel guiltier as she seconds passed. "She liked you and used that to your advantage. Did you know she got all dressed up for you?" he asks and Dean finally looks up at Roman. "I've only just realized what was supposed to happen. She wanted me to take you to the club and no doubt she was going to tell you how she felt but before she could you ruined it all," he says as Dean's eyes widen at the new information.

"She did?" asks Dean and Roman nods his head, a stupid smile covering Dean's face for a second. "I…I kissed her because I wanted to," Dean then admits which grabs Roman's attention and he sits up properly.

"What does that mean?" asks Roman eagerly.

"It means," starts Dean, thinking back to last night. "She looked so damn beautiful that I couldn't stop myself. She said she needed to tell me something but I couldn't hear her over the music and when she looked up at me with those gorgeous eyes I lost it and just kissed her," he explains, a dazed sort of expression on his face. Kissing Ariana felt amazing and he'd be lying if he said he didn't want to do it again. While he was kissing her the thoughts running through his mind weren't that of friendship. He had found himself thinking about not caring about that at all as long as he could kiss her.

"Then what?" asks Roman, seeing Dean's side to it all.

"Once I opened my eyes I saw Iris," says Dean, looking away and hating what he did next. "She saw us and at first I was glad she did so she could see that I'm moving on as well but when I could tell it hurt her, it gave me some sort of sick pleasure and I stared at her, wanting her to come over and start something," he explains as Roman continues to shake his head. This isn't called moving on. "But then I saw Seth next to her and I realized that I don't want someone like Iris in my life, I'm better off without her. It only then came to me that I was supposed to be dancing with Ariana but once I looked back down, she'd disappeared. Tried finding her but didn't," he finally finishes explaining, Roman familiar with the last part since he was involved in it.

"Well, break ups are tough and you were just getting through it that's all," says Roman, surprising both himself and Dean. "I'm not saying I'm condoning what you did but you have to tell Ariana all this, you have to explain to her that you want what she wants," he says and Dean nods his head as he listens to his best friend. He knows Roman's right but the only problem now would be to try and get Ariana to talk to him. He had a feeling it wouldn't be easy. After all, she saw him looking at Iris and that wasn't great. On top of that he somehow managed to ignore the beauty in front of him because of his ex, which again wasn't great.

* * *

It had been a week since Dean saw Ariana and he was getting antsy. He hated not seeing her and he needed to apologize to her but he couldn't do that unless he saw her. He had an inkling she was probably going out of her way to avoid him and truth be told he doesn't blame her. Ariana sighs in relief as she manages to leave the building without Dean noticing her, again! She did not want to deal with Dean Ambrose. She quickly goes back to the hotel room she was sharing with Summer and Layla. She listens to them talk about the upcoming party Stephanie and Hunter were holding for everyone to celebrate all the good work everyone's achieved. It's actually a nice thought on their part.

"Who are you going to go with Ari?" asks Summer from her bed as she looks at her friend who seemed preoccupied with her phone. Ariana shakes her head, indicating she wasn't going.

"Oh, come on! It'll be a great party!" exclaims Layla but Ariana shakes her head once again. "You know, I doubt he'd come up to you if you had a guy on your arm," she says but Ariana just rolls her eyes.

"I doubt he'll want to see me, it's not like I'm something special anyway," comments Ariana, making her friends frown. "You know what? I don't blame him for wanting Iris over me. She's more prettier than me, everyone likes her more than me. Hell, half the guys on the roster shit their pants when they see me!" she says with a huge sigh. The only reason she had even more of an attitude with the guys is because she was finding it hard to trust them. And overtime it somehow became a reflex. Anyone guy complimented her on anything and she'd bite their head off. So they all stayed well clear.

"Maybe because you glare at them with those big scary eyes," says Summer, trying to lighten the situation. "Maybe you should try talking to one of them like a human being. Like a normal person and they'd actually agree to go out with you," she says in a serious manner.

"I doubt it," says Ariana, lying back down on her bed and going back on her phone.

"Why? I know for a fact that most of them think you're attractive," says Layla and Ariana doesn't even bother to question her where she got that information from. But, as her friends where talking to her the idea of asking a guy out and trying to move on didn't seem like a bad idea. Maybe it could help her forget about the mess that happened with Dean.

* * *

"Dolph," says Ariana, catching him in the hallway. He only stopped because she called him by his name otherwise he would have thought she was talking to someone else. _**Since when did Ariana want anyone**_ _ **'**_ _ **s attention?**_ He thinks to himself."Hi," she says, standing in front of him and forcing a smile on her face. She could do this. If she could tell Dean how she felt this would be a walk in the park.

"Can I help you?" asks Dolph, looking more confused than ever and Ariana didn't blame him because she never willingly talked to the guys. Mainly because she didn't have the time for futile conversations. The only reason she even got friendly with Dean, Roman and Seth was because of Iris. And because they weren't hitting on her.

"Yes, um, are you going to the party tomorrow?" Ariana asks Dolph, her face tilted to the side. Dolph nods his head and she says, "Wanna go…together?" She hated doing this right now but if one meaningless night meant forgetting about Dean and moving on from him then she was willing to do it.

"Wait, you wanna go to the party…with me?" asks Dolph, wanting to know if he heard right. He realizes hell had frozen over when Ariana nods her head, conforming his suspicions. "Did you hit your head?" he then asks her which makes Ariana chuckle.

"I'm trying something new, you in or not?" asks Ariana, crossing her arms over her chest thinking maybe the night couldn't be so bad with Dolph.

"Why not?" says Dolph, looking forward to be able to say he's the only guy on the roster who got Ariana to go on a date with him.

"Great, but you can't go bragging about it or I'll take the offer back," says Ariana, pointing a finger at him as a threat and then leaving from there. Dolph stands there wondering what he'd gotten himself into. If he couldn't brag, then it was stupid to take the punishment. However, he could brag about it afterwards. With that thought he continues on his way out of the building.

* * *

"Hi Stephanie, you wanted to see me?" asks Ariana, coming into Stephanie's office after having talked to Dolph. She was actually considering telling Stephanie not to involve her in anything to do with Dean Ambrose but then she couldn't have her career affected. It was a constant battle between working with the asshole or losing a good opportunity.

"Yes, sit down please," says Stephanie with a smile on her face. "I just wanted to let you know about a couple of things regarding your new storyline with Dean and the others," she says, Ariana politely smiling and nodding her head. "Now, we are keeping the storyline but we're thinking of delaying it on the whole couple thing," she begins to say, relief washing over Ariana.

"Really?" asks Ariana and Stephanie nods her head making Ariana curious about the whole thing.

"We want to really give Seth and Iris some momentum whilst you build up on your on screen friendship with Dean, then we can get to a point where things go further. How's that sounding to you?" Stephanie questions her.

"Yeah, that sounds great. Is that everything?" Ariana asks Stephanie who nods her head. They say goodbye and Ariana heads out, ready to get back to the hotel.

"Ari," she hears a voice and turns around from her rental, smiling when she sees Roman standing there. He walks up to her slowly. "How are you?" he asks and for some reason when Roman asks she finds herself nodding her head and appreciating his concern. Summer and Layla would ask her nearly everyday and whilst she knew it was because they care it was getting on her nerves. She hates repeating things or things being repeated to her.

"Alright I guess," answers Ariana, shrugging her shoulders. "How are you? Sorry I left in such a hurry but I just...I couldn't deal with it any longer," she admits to him and he nods his head in understanding.

"If you'd stayed I would have thought something was wrong with you," says Roman, making her chuckle. "I just wanted to say sorry I guess. I never wanted things to go this way," she apologizes, surprising Ariana to no end.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Roman," says Ariana, really meaning it too. "You've been a good friend. You've been very hospitable and nice to me, I have no complaints," she lets him know.

"Are you guys never going to talk to each other now?" asks Roman directly, there was no point in ever beating around the bush with Ariana.

"I...i don't know," answers Ariana honestly. "All I know is I don't want to talk to him anytime soon," she states with conviction. "If I do I just might throw a chair at him," she says, Roman smiling but knowing that everything was just a complete misunderstanding. He can't tell Ariana though, it's not his place. Dean has to be the one to do that. Not him. It's awfully tempting though. He didn't want either of them to continue on looking so sad. "I have to get going but I'll see you around, ok?" says Ariana, opening up the front door of her rental.

"Yeah, see ya," says Roman, turning around and leaving her there. He's so tempted to spill the beans on everything but he's managed not to do that. If only Dean would hurry up and and explain things to Ariana. Then again it wasn't Dean's fault since he did tell Roman he tried to talk to Ariana any chance he could get, he was just having a case of bad luck that's all. Roman all of a sudden turns and goes back to Ariana, just as she starts the car. "Hey Ari, if Dean wants to talk to you just...listen to him alright?" he says as she sends him confused looks. Roman then leaves her once again. He knows Ariana's probably been avoiding Dean otherwise how would it be so difficult for Dean to find her and talk to her alone?

Many people were surprised to see Ariana and Dolph come to the party together. Ariana was wearing a long purple dress and Dolph was wearing a suit with a nice tie. Dean noticed Ariana come in and was about to go up to her when he noticed her arms were linked with Dolph's which angered him.

"Dude, you keep looking at them like that and everyone will think you're a murdering maniac," Roman comments but Dean continues staring. He didn't understand why Ariana would do this. If it was true she liked him then she wouldn't be here with Dolph right now. "She's with him because she's trying to move on," says Roman, as if reading Dean's thoughts. Dean finally tears his eyes away from the couple and orders drink after drink. In the end Roman stops him from having anymore drinks and drags him out of the party before anyone noticed what was going on, especially their bosses.

Ariana regretted coming to the party with Dolph. He was nice and all but he was showing her off as if she was a mantel piece which she really disliked. She felt eyes on her during the whole party and thought for a second it might have been Dean but when she did look at him his back was turned. She was upset that he didn't care she came to the party with someone else, she felt even more upset when she realized he left. _**Was he off with a girl? Had he decided who he was going to spend the night with?**_ These thoughts were fleeting through her mind and wouldn't stop. Eventually she'd had enough of the night and left without saying a word to Dolph or anyone else. If tonight had proved anything to her, it was the fact that no matter what happened she'd still always be hung up on Dean.

* * *

 **Reviews would be awesome! The next chapter is the last and I'm hoping to get it out this weekend! :)**


	18. Kiss The Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my OC** **'** **s.**

 **And here is the last one! I firstly want to thank everyone who's been reading, following, and reviewing this! And to all those who have listed it as one of their favourites! You guys all rock! I am thinking about doing a sequel but that'll be way into the future when I have time. Thanks again everyone! You've all been very kind! Anyone who wants to actually read the next part, just keep scrolling till you see no more wore bolded words! :)**

 **Special thanks to my lovely reviewers for your kind thoughts:  
caz21  
A Wrestling God  
Beatriz  
Becky  
dutchangel1979  
Ayesha  
ambroserollinsgirl  
audrey. .58  
Eliska  
takerschick  
silentmayhem  
BrookelynnMV27  
JM242014  
AmbroseLover726  
caleb's babe  
shaniquacynthia  
Miss. Lori MacManus  
Jade  
HelloP  
Pinayprincesa  
NicoleWinchesterAmbroseSpencer  
iamkhushbu333  
peace486  
Calwitch  
Miss G Nijjar  
Styx67  
blah96**

 **Phew that was a long list! But since you've all been so kind enough to leave reviews I can only return the gratitude by giving you all a massive shout out! :)**

 **JM242014: Well I hope you like it and it lives up to your expectations! :)**

 **takerschick: Your wish is my command! Oops, spoiler alert :)**

 **Calwitch: Sorry for making you scream like that but you know just how much I love frustrating you ;) You have my permission to give him a virtual smack. And that is a compliment to me! Yay! I am so glad you do. I always love reading your reviews as well :)**

 **A Wrestling God: Well, you'd be surprised just how quickly I can turn things around. Thanks for reviewing! :)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 18:**

"Bye guys!" Ariana calls to Summer or Layla who nod their heads and then get back to chatting rapidly about who was hotter, Fandango or Zack Ryder. Truth be told Ariana was glad she was getting out of that one. She told the girls she'd see them back at the hotel, declining their offer of grabbing some food. She wasn't really feeling hungry. Once outside, instead of getting into her car she sat down on a random crate, kicking her legs. This whole thing with Dean still bugged her and she didn't know how to get rid of it, or rather him. As she continues staring at the floor, something blocks the rays of the sun and as she looks up she finds him stood there.

"I know you probably don't want to talk to me," starts Dean, glad he finally had a chance to catch up with Ariana. He needed to explain everything that happened last week, convince her that Dolph wasn't the man for her and finally tell her how he feels. Although, just looking at her sitting here with a glare on her face made him forget what he wanted to say.

"You're right, I don't," says Ariana and turns her head the other way, hoping he'd get the message and leave. She didn't want to be around him because all it was doing was causing her pain. Something she didn't want anymore.

"Ari, just listen," says Dean and that gets Ariana to look at him, he figures it's because he used her nickname. Something she didn't like people using if she was upset with them.

"Dean, if you're here to apologize then it's fine," says Ariana. She got it, he only kissed her to show up Iris and he'd done that. "To be honest you should have just been upfront with me that you wanted to make her jealous, then maybe things would have been different," she says, referring to her stopping traveling with Dean and Roman.

"I didn't want to ruin our friendship," says Dean but realized that all went to pieces anyway. "But lets just forget about all that for a second and just…let me explain," he says with his hands all out. She wanted to tell him where to go but she was also curious about what he had to say. "I didn't really mean to ignore you when I was…sort of…staring at Iris," he says and this definitely gets Ariana's attentions.

"Then why were you…" trails off Ariana, not understanding him for one second.

"Look, I kissed you and then I saw her and it was just all seriously confusing," Dean admits to her, never having been afraid of what she'll think of him. "I know it looks like I moved on from Iris a long time ago but the truth is…" he pauses for a second, the next thing being real difficult.

"There's lingering feelings?" questions Ariana and Dean nods his head.

"Something like that," says Dean with a nod of his head. "All this time I've known that if Iris wanted to have me back then I'd be with her in a heartbeat for sure," he explains to her, something that hurts Ariana, more than she'd like to admit. "But recently, that changed alright? And when I was looking at her in the club I was thinking to myself that I don't need her in my life. That I'll be fine without her. That I can do so much better and I guess you could say I was in shock," he says, Ariana could tell he was looking embarrassed about it.

"You were stood staring at her for a full 5 minutes," states Ariana which just makes Dean feel even more worse and even more of an asshole. But what Dean didn't know was that Ariana was starting to come around more and more as he spoke.

"Yeah, sorry," apologizes Dean and Ariana's eyebrows rise in surprise. She couldn't believe her ears she he was actually apologizing, again! People have been known to be lucky to get one apology off Dean and here Ariana was sitting idly and getting a second one. "The thing that you wanted to tell me that night-" begins Dean but gets cut off by Ariana.

"Lets just forget about it, all right?" asks Ariana, a hand in the air. She didn't want to feel anymore embarrassed than she felt that night.

"But I never heard what you said," says Dean and Ariana looks up at him once again.

"You didn't?" asks Ariana and Dean shakes his head. Ariana didn't know what to do with this new piece of information, did this mean she should tell him right now? Or maybe it was a trump card, that she could make sure things never changed between them. That she wasn't as humiliated that night as she felt she was.

"What was it?" asks Dean curiously, if Roman was right then Ariana told him how she felt about him but he didn't hear it. It would definitely give him more courage to tell her how he felt if she dropped hints that that's what she intended to tell him that night.

"Uh, nothing. It doesn't matter," says Ariana and Dean bites down on his tongue. He knew Ziggler had something to do with this so he thought he'd handle that issue right now.

"Why are you dating Ziggler?" Dean asks abruptly, catching Ariana off guard as she tries to form words to tell him something. "Because let me tell you all any of those guys wants to do is get in your pants and say they were the first ones to do it," he says quickly. A small smile comes onto Ariana's face as she wonders if he's jealous but the more she thinks about it the more she feels offended.

"So you're saying I don't have anything they want except for my body?" asks Ariana and Dean shuts his eyes for a second, having walked right into that one. "You know what Dean? I have been sitting here listening to your crap longer than I should so let me get something clear. I am not dating Dolph, I went with him to the party but realized he wasn't someone I could picture myself with. I hardly consider one date 'Dating," she says, rolling her eyes. "And with what right are you asking me about Dolph? What I do in my personal life is up to me," she lets him know.

"Uh, ok," says Dean, not sure where to go from there. He never really expected her to say something like that but she was Ariana so he shouldn't have expected anything different really.

"Now, why did you kiss me?" asks Ariana, crossing her arms over her chest with a determine look in her eye. They were going to settle this one and for all and she wanted answers.

"Oh…uh…I…the thing is," says Dean, at a loss for words which surprised Ariana because he always had something to say on everything. "I just had to," he finally comes out with.

"What kind of bullshit excuse is that?" questions Ariana, her hands waving about now.

"It's not an excuse, it's the truth," says Dean, shrugging his shoulders. "When I saw you that night…I realized that there were these feelings that I'd been putting off for too long," he admits and Ariana's eyes widen in surprise as she sits there listening to him. "All I wanted to tell you was how beautiful you looked and then kiss you so I did," he reveals to her. "I have no idea what you may or may not have said to me but according to Roman you went through all that effort for me," he tells her.

"Whoa, Roman said what?" asks Ariana, a finger in the air. She was going to murder the Samoan with her bare hands when she saw him because he promised he wouldn't say a word.

"Does it matter?" asks Dean, scratching the back of his head. "Were you or were you not going to tell me that you have feelings for me?" he asks her outright and Ariana avoids his gaze. She thought she could get away when she found out he hadn't heard a word she said that night.

"Roman is a crazy motherfucker, I don't know what's wrong with him," says Ariana, about to move off the crate when Dean stands in between her legs, stopping her from doing so.

"So was that episode of Total Divas bullshit too?" asks Dean, smirking as he saw Ariana starts to fidget nervously. "If you have feelings for me then just tell me," he whispers in her ear, getting too close to Ariana because she was this close to losing control.

"I did but apparently you didn't hear a word," mumbles Ariana, not having meant to have actually said that so when she looks at Dean she sees a smirk on his face. So she sets out to get rid of it. "Alright fine, I like you. Ever since I first saw you I liked you but I couldn't ever tell you and then you had to go on and date my best friend…" she trails off, not looking up.

"Biggest mistake of my life," says Dean, using his hand to lift up her chin so she could look at him. They were so close now, all he had to do was lean in a bit further and they'd be kissing again. He enjoyed the kiss on the dance floor, it was honestly the best kiss of his life. But he knew that would be a stupid move, they still had to sort things out. "Ariana, we've become really good friends and I didn't even realize when I started looking as you as more than a friend," he admits to her as she stares at him. He was telling her everything she wanted to hear.

"Don't say things you don't mean," says Ariana, her voice just above a whisper.

"I never do," says Dean with a smile. "I really like you and I'm sorry for being such a dick and not realizing it sooner," he says to her, apologizing to her for a third time.

"But you're still not over her," says Ariana, something she couldn't just ignore. It was something that would always be hovering over them like the elephant in the room.

"Not completely," admits Dean, not willing to lie to her just to have her. "I thought I never would be till you started to show me different and now...maybe I finally can," he says and Ariana smiles because that was enough for her. As long as she could help him through it, she'd be here for him.

"So…you kinda like me huh?" asks Ariana with a cheeky smile and Dean shakes his head.

"Kinda," says Dean which makes Ariana chuckle.

"Well then, what are you waiting for?" asks Ariana, looking up into his eyes. "Kiss me," she orders him and he wastes no time in doing exactly what she's demanded off him. He places a very passionate kiss on her lips, Ariana responding just as hungrily as he was. They finally pull apart when they both need to breathe. Ariana didn't know what just happened. She was still in a daze hearing Dean confess he felt something for her too. Dean then steps backwards and she looks at him, wondering what he's up to.

"Take my hand," says Dean, putting out his hand as Ariana glances at his hand and then looks back up to him.

"Why?" asks Ariana which makes Dean chuckle.

"Do you trust me?" asks Dean and it's a question Dean never needs to ask Ariana because she would do anything for him.

"Well yeah," says Ariana as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Then take it," instructs Dean and Ariana shuffles off the crate as she takes his hand wondering what exactly he was up to.

"Let me take you out on a date, got nothing better to do," says Dean shrugging his shoulders and she could tell he was back to his usual self which made her roll her eyes.

"Gee thanks (!)" says Ariana, as they both start to walk side by side, hands intertwined. "Are you always this charming (?)" she asks, tilting her head and looking sideways at him.

"Nah, you get the special treatment," says Dean and she can't help but laugh with him as they walk off. She didn't know where he was taking her or what was going to happen next but as long as Dean was with her she knew she'd be fine. He'd finally be giving her everything she wanted. Dean smiles as he looks at Ariana, he didn't think he'd be able to ever move on but if anyone could get him to it would be the woman standing right next to him. He was glad she gave him a chance and he was going to prove to her that maybe, just maybe, they could make it work with each other. They just needed to have the chance to try it.

* * *

 **I hope everyone liked the ending! They finally talked and sorted things. I know some of you would probably want to read more but as I mentioned before there will be a sequel some time in the future. For anyone who's read Getting Over You, the sequel to that is what's coming up next! Thanks again everyone for reading this story! :)**


End file.
